Constellation
by Lost Galaxies
Summary: After being invited to come along to an interview Troy Borrows catches the eye of Orion Sutherland, a secretive, all work no play CEO of Harwood's riches business enterprises. One question after another Troy finds himself being pulled into Orion's grip and needs for lust. Will he sigh the agreement?
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1)**

Troy scowled in frustration as he looked around in his room. _Where is it_ he thought to himself. He flings his bed sheets onto the floor. Troy knew he could just call his phone to see where it is using the landline, he turned to hear a buzzing sound coming from his backpack that was across the room. He rolled his blue eyes, there is was.

He opens his bag to see his phone, at 7% and answered the call "Hey Jake what's up?"

"What's up? What took you so long to pick up?" Jake, Troy's friend since high school questioned

"I'm sorry I misplaced my phone again" he replied, Troy looked around his bedroom, he'll clean it up later

"God Troy what are we going to do with you" he chuckled "Say you want to go to the local club tomorrow?"

"Let me guess, you want me to come along and find out you set me up on blind date with one of Gia's friends?" He guessed, that past couple of times he's gone out with Jake or his wife Gia for that matter to a club or out for dinner there seemed to be someone with them. Last time it was a pretty girl with long light brown hair that Jake worked with at the local soccer club. Jake never told him she was here or planned to brining a plus one. But he did. The girl was nice and they got on well but Troy had a feeling she was only here because Jake wanted her to hook up with him.

"No no its nothing like that this time trust me" Jake told him, he kinder didn't trust him but he was his best friend, he can't say no to not hanging out, there is nothing better for Troy to do anyway

"Okay I'll come" he confirmed, Troy could hear Jake let off a faint Yes, she just rolled his eyes again and smiled

"I'll meet you at 7:00pm tomorrow alright? I have to go Gia wants me to help her out" he hung up. Troy put his phone on charge and looked around, dam he really needs to stop messing up his room like this just trying to find his dam phone. Without a moment to lose he starts picking up his bed sheets and making his bed again.

He knew he couldn't really trust Jake, Troy rocks up at the local Harwood Country club to see Jake talking to a blond hair girl who dress only went just below her butt who wasn't his wife. As he sat down at the table Jake notice her and said his goodbyes to the mystery chick of that night.

"You're not cheating on Gia, aren't you?" Troy gave him a look and he laughed

"Dude Gia is my dream girl, why would I cheat on her, we also been married straight out of high school" he still remembers that day, Jake has been with Gia since grade ten, Emma another girl he's friends with kinder guessed they would be married before the age of 21

"That girl is kinder hot and what she was wearing I kinder guessed she wanted in's" Troy smirked, He continued to laugh

"Once you find the one, you can't really feel love for anyone else" he smiles, a waitress placed Jakes drink order to him, he said thanks and she walked off.

"I'm not in that much of a hurry Jake" Troy said looking at him

"Troy you're 24 years old and you still live with your parents, when are you going to hurry?" he questioned him

"I like my current state of mind, let me get a good paying job then ask me about what I am going to do with my love life" he stated, Jake just stirred his drink with a straw

"Okay whatever works for you, it's better to get in when your still young, you know that" he joked

"Yea I know I know, trust me I got it all planned out"

"You sure?" Jake raised an eyebrow "you know I'm always here if you need to talk"

"I think I am, I promise after I move out of home I'll start taking this whole love stuff more serious" Troy smiled.

Troy got home around 10:00pm. He knew his parents would be asleep by now so he quietly made it to his room trying not to run into anything that could smash and makes his parents think there is a robber in the house. He slipped into his room and changed into his night wear and tuned his light off.

Emma, a girl the same age as Troy knocked on his family house. Troy went to greet her and he jumped into his arms. She has excitement in her eyes as the two sat down in the living room

"So, what's with the jumping up and down?" He asked her

"You never guess what!" She smiled trying to keep the excitement in "I been asking be a photographer at a really top class interview"

"Congrats Emma!" He exclaimed, he knew she was waiting for this day, it's her big break that could get her noticed more

"I want you to come with me, as support, I can't ask Noah he's super busy" she said "please?"

"Do I have too?" He told her

"Pease Troy" she begged "for me?"

Emma gave him puppy eyes, she knew that always worked on him, he looked at her sighed crossing his arms

"Who's being interviewed anyway?" he questioned

"Orion Sutherland, you know that big CEO whose enterprise is in the center of that fancy part of town?" she said, _Orion Sutherland, that rings a bell_ Troy though, "He's the one who been keeping all the business secrets and this is one of the only interview he said yes too"

"Okay I'll be there" he agreed "just for you Em"

"Thank you!" She cheered "it's next Friday so I'll meet you here, is that okay?"

"That's fine"

Troy looked into his bedroom mirror, soon he relies it was Friday, the day he promised that he would go to that high-class interview with Emma. he rolled his eyes at himself, he knew he wasn't going to enjoy it.

After his shower, he pulls out the most uptight but till casual looking clothing he has. As he finished brushing his hair and tied his leather jacket around his waist he heard the doorbell ring as he walked down the stairs.

Emma was waiting in the driver's seat of her car, she rolled the window down to greet him

"Took you long enough" she said jokingly, Troy opened the car door and sat in the seat next to her. Emma turned the radio on as the girly pop music filled the car. "You don't like it?"

"No, it's fine" Troy half lied, she gave him a smile as she started humming along to the cheesy songs.

They made it, just in time. Emma hopped out of the car, flatted her tight black down as he opened the boot up and took her photography gear out.

"Need a hand?" Troy asked, she looked at him and giggled

"Yes, if I carry all of this stuff, in heels I'm going to fall and break something" Emma gave him a stand to carry as they made it into the hotel lobby the interview was taking place. It was originally going to take place in the enterprises Tower but had a last minute change for unknown reasons. The lobby was filled with peopled all dressed professionally, a middle-aged lady dressed in a tight black dress and her dark hair up tight walked over to Emma.

"Miss Goodall so glad you made it on time, I'll show you were our team is currently arr" she greeted her taking a glance up at Troy "oh is this your boyfriend?"

"No,no this is Troy Burrows, he's a really good friend of mine and said he'll come for support" Emma clarified.

"Oh, gosh my apologies, I'm Mrs Zander, you can call me Jenny if you like, I'm the head reporter for this interview" she introduced herself and shakes Troy's hand "we should back on track" Mrs Zander starts walking and the two friends start following her to a meeting room, there were people getting everything set up. Emma placed her stuff down as she walked around, the room was bigger than she thought. She looks back to Troy and tries to keep a smile

"I'm not sure i can do this" she stuttered, Troy half smiled and pulled her into his arms

"You're one of the best photographers I know, you're going to do great" she looks up at him and smile

"Thank you, Troy, I know I can always count on you" she cooled, the door of the open wide as a security worker walked into the room

"There he is, let's go people"


	2. Chapter 2

People had their cameras waiting as the man of the moment walked in...

Tall, good looking and dressed in a fine grey suit with a white undershirt and marching grey tie. Orion Sutherland ran his fingers down his blond hair as he comes to sit down in a business chair. Troy didn't mean to stare at him, he knew it was rude but he couldn't help it.

Orion's blue eyes met Troy's sending shivers down his spine. Emma looked up at him being she was told to stand in her place, Orion side smiled to him as the interview started

"It so great to have you here Mr Sutherland, we are delighted that you said yes to us" Mrs Zander said cheerful

"It's a pleasure to be here as well" he replied "it's always good to have a new experience"

"He definitely is, now first question" she continues, Troy get tapped on the shoulder by a male who politely asked him if he could move to the back, he agrees as sigh of Orion vanished from his glimpse.

Troy waits outside the interview room waiting for Emma to finish up. He pulls out his phone and started going through his Facebook news feed, swiping up and his friend's posts, he sighed _is Em done yet?_ She knows Troy can be impatient sometimes, even more then Jake is. The interview had been going on for a long time and no one left yet. Troy say back on this seat and crossed his arms. He heard some people walking out, he closed his eyes and hoped Emma would be one of them. His eyes shot open as he felt a hand on his left shoulder, and it didn't feel light weight like Emma's. He turned around and saw him.

Orion Sutherland.

"M-mr Sutherland?" Troy stuttered, Orion just looked at him and smiled

"Please, call me Orion, I saw you staring at me at the start of the interview" Troy felt embarrassed

"Oh, I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine" he chucked "say what's your name?"

"I'm Troy, it's nice to meet you Orion" Troy greeted him

"And it's nice to meet you too" he smirked reaching out to shake his hand "say why don't we go somewhere with less people, I'll like to get to know you more" he takes Troy by the hand and walk him to a quiet area of the lobby. Orion sat down on a leather couch a tapped singling Troy to sit. He turned around to face him and smirked

"So, Troy, what brings you to this lobby on this fine day?" Orion question

"Oh, I came along with a friend of mine, she was one of the photographers for the interview, she wanted some like help and support there" he told him, a lady walked to them and asked if they would like a drink of cold water, Orion nodded and the lady came back with two filled glasses

"Usually people don't let just happen, but on this case, I'm glad" he said taking a sip of his water. "From just looking at you, I can see you are a person I want to get to know"

"Then what did you want to know about me?" Troy asked "go, go for it"

"Go for what?" Orion raised an eyebrow

"Me, you can get to know me, ask away and I'll tell you" Troy looked up at him and bit his lower lip

Orion smirked as his eyes trailed up and down his body "how old are you and when was your last relationship?" Troy just looked at him _who even asks that first up?_

"I'm only 24, but why did you want to know my last relationship?" He questioned

"Reasons Troy, you did say I could ask any dam question"

"In high school, we broke up after graduation" he told him, Orion sat back in his seat

"Male or female?"

"Male"

"Thank you, Troy" the CEO said "that wasn't so hard"

"That's not a question I thought I would be asked when meeting a person like you for the first time" he looked the ground, Troy felt Orion grab him by the waist and pull him closer to him.

"What makes me different than any other man you met before?" he held Troy's chin up as their eyes met, he looked the other why before he felt Orion grip tighten _this guy's crazy_ "tell me. Troy"

"Orion, I just found it weird you would be asking that, I wasn't trying to sound, you know forget it" he sighed "please, could you let me go?" Orion lets go of Troy and he goes back in his previous seat

"There is a couple of other things I wanted to know about you Troy... Whatever your last name is"

"It's Burrows"

"Borrows, Huh? as I was going to ask" a man in suit stood next to them, Orion groaned "I have to go, take this, text me when you get home Troy" he gave him a card with his phone number on it, Troy looked at it and placed it onto his pocket, Orion and the other man walked off in conversation. Troy quickly finished his water and ran to the front of the lobby to see Emma waiting crossed armed in the middle of the room, she turned to face Troy and she ran over to him and sighed in relief.

"Where the hell were you? when I came out you weren't here?" She exclaimed

"I was just talking to someone in a less populated area of the lobby" he told her

"Who were you talking to?" She questioned

"O-Orion"

"Orion Sutherland?" She shouted in disbelief "why would he be talking to you?"

"He said he wanted to know me more, that's it, I can tell you he's low key crazy" he rolled his eyes

"And crazy everything! Troy you shouldn't be messing around with a man like Orion" she said "look I'm only trying to protect you, if you know"

"From what? Emma he seems like a perfectly fine human being, he told me to text him when I get home from here anyway" he smirked, she rolled his eyes as the two walked off to the carpark in front of the hotel.

Emma dropped Troy off outside of his home, he waved to her goodbye before turning to face her again

"Would you like to come inside for a bit?" He questioned

"I would love to but Noah is waiting for me back at our place, I'll meet up with you another day" she said, Troy understood, Emma's boyfriend never gets time off, if he was in her place he would do that same

"Maybe next weekend we can go out with one of the others as well, we all haven't been out in ages" Troy suggested

"Sounds like a plan" she winked "see you soon Troy" she drove off, he opened his fount door and went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Troy walked into the kitchen area and looked around, there were pots and pans out all over the place, but his parents nowhere to be seen. _This is strange_ he though, usually his mum had Friday's off, maybe it was dad doing some spring cleaning. Troy started to clean up as soon when his mother came through the door with five or so plastic shopping bags.

"Oh, you're home!" Mrs. Burrows cheered "mind helping me with the shopping?" Troy walked over to her and picked up some of the bags placing them over on the counter "how was your day out?"

"It was okay, boring mostly" he told her as he started taking the stuff out of the bags

"well it's always nice to get out of the house with your friend" she smiled "so there was nothing interesting, you were in a fancy hotel in the middle of the rich part of Harwood Country"

"I did meet someone new, oh crap I remember he told me to text him when I got home" He said grabbing the card and his phone

"Who is this guy anyway? was he nice, how does he look?" She questioned putting the last thing away. Troy walked over to the couch and sat down with his mother following "tell me I wanna know"

"Alright alright" he laughed, she smiled as her shook her son's shoulder playfully

"So, tell me, who's this boy anyway?"

"His name is Orion Sutherland and he met up with me after the interview" Troy told her, Mrs Burrows eyes widen

"You're joking, right?"

"I'm not" he shows her the card with Orion's cell phone number "I should props text him but I don't know what?"

"Just say who you are and stuff, I'll be fine" she said,

Troy opened his contacts and typed in his cell number, which shaky hands he types the first message. He took a breath and pressed send and looked at his mother "done"

"See it wasn't that hard" She smiled, his phone pinged straight after "he messaged back already?"

He looked at the text: it's good to see you texted me once you got home, I am glad I have your number now as well - Orion Sutherland.

Troy states at the text message, his mum looked over his shoulder at he set the contact name

"Aren't you going to reply?" She questioned

"He might be busy, there isn't anything really to talk about anyway" he told her "if he wants to talk to me he can tell me when he's free"

"Maybe Orion doesn't work like that, Orion doesn't seem anything like Jordan was" she said, he gives her a stern looked and sighed and texted back

 _If you ever want to talk I am normally free, just Monday, Wednesday and Thursday mornings I have work - Troy_

 _He texted back straight away: I'll make a mark of that Troy, I have a meeting to go to so we'll chat later - Orion Sutherland_

Troy places his phone down on the couch, he's not going anywhere with this

"I'm going to my room now, call me if you need anything done" he said walking up leaving his phone behind. his mum picks it up and places it on the table and goes back into the kitchen

"Oh, someone put the pots away"

Monday came fast, way too fast. Troy groaned as the sound of his phone alarm goes off with the highest pitched sound that was on the iPhone alarms. He slowly crawled out of his warm bed and collected the clothes he normally leaves out the night before normally thrown in a pile on top his already messy desk and walking into the bathroom still half asleep. after getting dressed Troy packed his bag with his work needs before heading to the kitchen.

"Good morning" his father greeted as Troy sat down at the table

"Morning" he replied, Mr. Borrows just smiled and sipped his coffee

"You should have breakfast before you go off, it's not good to be working on a empty stomach"

"Yea I know dad, I was just about to get up anyway" Troy stood up and went over and turned the kettle on as it boiled away "Is Mum still sleeping?"

"She got the day off, your mother is like you, hates being woken up by someone, doesn't matter who it is" he chuckle

"Well I think I know where I got that from" Troy laughed as the kettle finished boiling. He poured the water into the already setup mug and jiggled the teabag before discarding it. he felt his phone buzz in his pocket and rolled his eyes.

"You've been popular this week" his dad smirked, his phone goes off again and ignores it "it's not like you to ignore a text"

"I know but" Troy eyes glances at the clock "crap I'm going to be late" he quickly finishes off his tea and places the mug in the sink before grabbing his bag "I got to go Dad, love you"

The local library was busier than usual. When Troy arrived just over 9:00am there were already people standing in line waiting to check their books out. He walks to the staff room and placed his bag down and pinned his name tag onto his sweater before walking into the familiar environment.

"Hey Troy you're here!" A male cheered, it was the manager, Nick Delin "can you please put all these books back into the nonfiction category in the children's section?"

"Oh sure" he replied, Nick handed the box of books to Troy and walked off. He moved over and sat on the ground as he placed each book in the right area like every other day he's working here. Back at high school he and two other students were asked to help get a children's event set up at the library. Him and another person were offered a job at the library for when they finished school, of course Troy said yes and handed in his resume the next day.

He finished up with the books and returned the box to the front of the library in the return section for the next lot of books to be thrown into the box. Troy walks himself towards one of the reception desks located in the middle of the library. He starts fiddling with a space pen as a shadow on his desk caught his eyes, he sighed and answered.

"Welcome to Harwood library may can I help you?" He looked up at the man at the desk as he froze "O-Orion?"


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

Troy looked up and down Orion's body, he was just in casual clothes with a couple of what seemed to be text books in his right hand.

"W-what can I do for you?" Troy answered puzzled

Orion just looked at him "well hello Troy, I didn't expect you to be here"

"Well I do work here, what can I do for you today?" He questioned

"Oh, I just came to drop some text books off for my cousin, she also asked me to collect her a couple more" he told him

"Oh of course, you can just drop them here for the time being, the text books are over-"

"I'll like if you come with me Mr. Borrows. Now, please take me to the text book section" Troy was stunned, no one has ever called him that before, he gets up from his chair.

"The text books are this way"

Troy takes Orion towards the back of the library were the text books are normal are shelved. They enter the row and stopped.

"Which text books are you looking for?" Troy asked

"Let me check" Orion pulls out his cellphone and opened up his text messages "modern history book two and English book three" Troy kneels and searches for the books "oh by the way why aren't you texting me back?" He stops searching and looks up at the CEO

"Sorry I just been busy" Troy semi lied, Orion was unimpressed

"You check and not reply?" He sighed "some friend you are Troy" Troy rolled his eyes and pulled out one of the text books and gave it to the other male.

"Here's the English book 3 text book, modern history should be on the other side" as soon as Troy was about to walk off he felt Orion grabbed his arm and quickly pulled him back

"You're ignoring me, Troy you know I don't like it when people ignore me" he groaned, he tried to look away

"I-l'm sorry Orion, I'll reply next time, I promise" Troy pleaded

"Good" he smirks "I'll have you over my knees if you ignore me again" Troy looked at him confused _he's joking, right?_ He thought but quickly threw it to the side. Orion looks around "it's a quiet here anyway"

"Well, this is an area no one really goes too, just high school kids" he informed him

"I see, that's good in this case" Orion moved his hand to Troy's side

"Shouldn't I get that other book for you?" He said before being cut off. Troy eyes closed shut as he felt Orion's body move closer to his, his neck inches away from the CEOs lips.

"Hey Troy, can you please-" Nick cuts in before stopping "um, did I interrupt something?" Troy's eyes widen when he looked over to his stunned manager slowly backing up

"N-no you weren't, I was actually just showing this man where the text books were" he covered up, Nick just looked at him and face palmed

"Okay, just hurry up. I need you do put some more book away" he walked off. Orion rolls his eyes as Troy goes fetches the other book

"Here it is, I'll check them out for you now" he brings Orion back over to the desk as logs into the computer "do you have a library card?" Orion nods and hands the cards over to him and he scans it and the books and gives it to him.

"Thanks" he said

"Just return them in two weeks or get them renewed" Troy smiles before looking him in the eyes, he had to know "did you try to kiss me before?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, now shut up about this" Orion looks around "I don't want to draw attention to myself especially if it involves that"

"I just wanted to know" Troy sighed

"Goodbye Troy. Remember to text me when you get home" he watched Orion leave as he walked over and collected another box of books.

* * *

As soon as his shift was over Troy was out of the library and got the first bus home. When he arrived home his mum was happily enjoying her cup of tea dressed in her fluffy night grown. the door slammed making her she jumped.

"What on earth?" She looked to the door to see Troy walking to his room "Sweetie?!" He stopped and turned around and walked over to her.

"You wouldn't guess what happened today at work"

"Tell me" she told her son to sat down as she got up and re boiled the kettle knowing that tea solves everything

"Orion showed up at the library" he groaned "I mean he had to drop some text books off for a family member but just"

"Why are you worked up about that? not you guys have a friendship going on?" She questioned placing a freshly made cup of tea next to Troy

"He tried to kiss me" he exclaimed, his mother's mouth dropped "well I think he did, I could feel his lips brush my neck when my manager walked onto us"

"Did you ask him why? You barely know each other I don't see why hell be doing that" she looked at him

"He told me to shut up about it, but we were in public and anyone could have seen us and I really didn't want to end up on some news page" Troy sighed. Mrs. Borrows looked half smiled

"I knew it'll happen to you, you fall in love so quick, you should talk to Orion about what's going on then go talk to Jake or Emma" she suggested

"I'll go talk to Jake tonight, Orion did get upset with me for not replying to his texts" he informed her

"your phone has been blowing up lately, why don't you go through your texts now while your tea is still hot. I'll be in the shower if you need me" she got up and placed her mug in the sink

"I will" he smiled as she walked off. Troy pulled his phone out and placed it onto the table and went through his texts.

 _"I am glad that I caught you staring, I'm sure we'll get along well" - Orion_

 _"We should see each again one day, I can be free any day that works for you" - Orion_

Troy finished going through his texts "I see why he wanted me to reply to him" he said to himself "he didn't need to threaten me about it" he looked down at his phone again and takes a deep breath in _why is so hard to text him?_

 _"How about this Thursday? I finish work at 7:00pm so we can maybe meet after" - Troy_

Within seconds he got a reply

 _"I'll mark it down on my calendar, I'll pick you up at the library, see you then Troy" - Orion_

He turned his phone off being a thought struck him "is that a date?" Troy looked up at the calendar, if it was Troy knew he had to slow down. He still knew nothing about Orion just the fact he's rich, and hot, Troy didn't admit that last bit. He sighed and finished his tea and walked out of the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake called last minute to ask Troy if he wanted to come with him and the two girls out just to hand out tonight. As always Troy said yes even if he has told him numbers of time to tell him ahead of time and not an hour before.

He meets Emma, Gia and Jake sitting around a circle table in their normal hangout place at a coffee shop at the edge of town.

"Guess who finally showed up" Gia greeted Troy as he sat down

"Well if I was told a bit more earlier like I asked, I would have been earlier" he shouts a look at Jake

"Come on dude, fine, I'll remember for next time" the other male said, Gia rolled her eyes as Emma laughed, Troy knew his friend would forget. Jake always does.

"Oh Noah apologies for not being able to come this afternoon, you props know why" Emma tells then

"I still think he's over working himself, but that's how Noah is" Jake added "he needs a break"

"Aren't you guys saving up to go on a road trip anyway?" Troy asked

"We are, but we are tight for money now since the bills are due in some weeks' time" she looked down "it kinder sucks but you know that's how life is"

"Em if you need to talk about anything I'm always here, you know I work from home so I'm always on call" Gia informed her

"Thank you, Gia, I get my pay from that interview I did last Friday tomorrow" she smirked

"Oh how was that anyway? you never talked to us about it, well maybe you talked to Troy how it was" Jake asked

"There a lot of people there for one guy, crazy I know, the pictures came out clear and they should be out soon" she smiled "i can't wait to see them"

"Overkill maybe? it was only some CEO based outside of Harwood" Jake rolled his eyes "don't know the guys name, and I don't really care"

"Orion." Troy stated all of them turned to him "his name is Orion..."

"When did get into knowing about business Troy?" Gia questioned

"I didn't, it's just-"

"He befriended the CEO" Emma said

"Emma!" Troy yelled in disbelief

"You're making it a bigger of a deal then it is, I think it's great he has more friends" Gia smiled "I'm going to get drinks, I'll shout" she walks off over to the counter

Jake looks at Troy and sighed "okay I guess it's a good thing you have more friends now, when are you next going to see him?"

"This Thursday"

"That's in two days' time, do you know your plans for the night?" He asked

"I don't know, Orion never said anything but he's picking me up after work" Troy told him, Gia came back and placed the waiting number in the center of the table and sat back down next to Emma.

"What where you talking about?" Gia questioned

"Boy stuff props, I wasn't paying attention" Emma said

"It's not boy stuff, it's date stuff" Jake smirks

"It's not a date Jake" Troy groaned "just two friends hanging out"

"Has he done anything romantic?" Gia looked at him

"Well, he did try to kiss me at work" Troy added

"I still don't think Orion is a good guy for you" Emma sighed

"Wait what, dude that's great!" Jake cheered "i still want to meet Orion just to make sure he's a good person"

"Just google him" Emma suggested "I'm sure there is stuff about him there"

"There should be" Jake said taking out his phone, a waitress came over to their table and gave them their drinks.

"I think I'll wait till we talk on our night out" Troy confirmed "I think it'll freak him out if I knew stuff about him straight up"

"Oh he has a wiki page" Jake said "so far so good, he's only 27 so you two could work out"

"Did you say you didn't care for Orion?" Emma raised her eye brown

"Well I do now if one of my best friends could be in a relationship with him" he shouted

"Babe" Gia just looked at him "why don't you drink first then go stalking"

"I'm not stalking!" He exclaimed

"Okay Jake, why don't we all talk about something else" Emma suggested "you all can bug Troy about it on Friday"

"Remind me to turn my phone off" Troy chuckled.

Troy was wrapped up tightly in his blankets. It was Thursday, the day he didn't need to worry about racing around getting dressed for work and hoping he wasn't late, the day he can stay in bed for longer and just relax. Like his mother always sleeping in is one of the best feelings in the world, he believed so too. It's not a surprise if he chooses staying in bed over everything.

"Bub?" Mr Borrows called out slowly opening his son's bedroom door "it's passed 11am, wouldn't you like to have some breakfast or something?"

He rose from his blankets and rubbed his eyes to see his dad looking at him "I'll be up in a minuet" once he left Troy looked over at the and groaned and slowly got out of bed grabbing his phone.

 **Missed call 10:34am**

Troy was surprised he didn't wake up to a phone call, he normally does. he sighs and started to walk put his room. If it's important they'll call back.

* * *

"Troyyyy you're going to be late if you don't come down now!" Mrs Borrows called out. A threw seconds her son comes out of his room "you don't normally take care in what you wear to work, spill"

"After work I'm going out with Orion, that's all I know" he told her, she just crossed her arms

"Well it's 5:36pm if you want to get to work before your shift at 6:00pm you should go, and tell me when you get home" she said

"I will, see you mum" Troy kissed his mum's cheek and grabbed his bag before racing to the bus stop.


	6. Chapter 6

Late night shifts were normally the quietest of shifts. The only time it is super busy is when it's high school finals then it's normally packed with students studying at every corner of the library. Troy picks up a random book that was left on his desk and flipped throw it. He didn't really take notice of the characters and the plot seemed to be like most young adult books, a teenager finds they are the chosen one and must fight for their caused and getting dragged into a love triangle.

"Hey, you awake?" Nick asked as he walked passed

"Yea I am" Troy replied looking up at the manager

"That's good to see" the other male walked off, Troy groan, his shift only goes for an hour anyway, he still wonders why he even gets called in for that amount of time, he exhales and goes back to reading the same book as before.

* * *

"Alright is 7:00pm which means you're done for the week" Nick smirked at his work colleague. Troy got out of his seat and walked over to the staff room and picked up his bag and started to walk out "wait I think another person is coming in" Troy turns to the person walking in, it was Orion, finely dressed he walked over to him.

"Are you ready to go?" He questioned

"Yep" Troy replied, he looked over at Nick and said goodbye before both men walked out the door

"How was work?" Orion question

"Boring, I still don't know why they rostered me onto that time anyway, no one really goes to the library at that time" he complained

"Well, if you worked for me you wouldn't have those useless work hours Troy" he said as they got to the carpark. There was an all-black car with tinted windscreens parked in the back corner. As soon as the driver looked up to see Orion and Troy walk out, he started the car engine and drove over.

"Mr Sutherland" the driver said as the front side winder rolled down

"After you" Orion smirked opening the cars back door and singling Troy to go in. He sat down in the right side behind the driver and buckled up with Orion following.

"Where are we even going anyway?" He asked turning to the other male

"You'll see. I know you are going to enjoy it" Orion replied, Troy felt butterflies in his stomach as he moved forward to him _something I would enjoy?_ He thought looking into the CEO cold eyes. "You can even stay back at my place afterwards if you want"

"My mum expects me home so I must say I can't" he told him

"You could change your mind during the night, you can always use my phone to call her Troy" he suggested

"I'll keep that in mind Orion" he confirmed, Orion sat back on his chair. There was a red light and the car stopped. Troy looked one of the window, they weren't in Harwood Country anymore, or at least a part of town he knew.

"Where are we?" He questioned

"Harwood City, you never been before?" Orion asked

"I been once for my high school formal but that's it" he replied

"I see, I'll show you around if we have time" he added

"I'll like that" Troy smiled, the started up again as the light turned green, Orion reached over to Troy's free and held it in his own. He started to blush as they laced their fingers around each other.

"I got you" Orion smirked, he just chuckled, "and it wasn't that hard"

"What do you mean?" Troy raised his eyebrow

"Nothing Troy. Look, we are nearly at our destination" Orion said changing the subject, Troy was still a bit confused but rolled with it, he didn't really want to question him or upset Orion at all, he is in the middle of a city he didn't really know and could spell disaster for him if Orion just ditched him then and there.

The car parked outside of a diner. Orion un buckled his seatbelt and opened his door, Troy did the same exited the other sides door as they met up outside

"I'll call when we would like to be picked up" Orion told the driver, they just nodded and drove off, he turned to face Troy and let his hand moved to the other male's waist "come, I already booked a privet dining room for us away from the public eye"

"I see you don't like being in the public eye" Troy wondered

"Correct, especially when I have company with me, one picture taken could be everywhere and the last thing I want is un wanted attention about my life and people getting the facts wrong" he confirmed as they walked in. A waitress was waiting at the reception. She saw them walk in and went over to the two

"Good evening, what is your table name?" The woman asked, Orion answered as she smiled "I'll bring you to your table, Mr. Sutherland" Troy looked around the diner, everyone was dressed up in fine clothes, it almost made him feel underdressed as usual. The waitress opened a room up and they went inside. There was a table in the middle of the room with two chairs facing each other with a white table cloth covering it. both men sat down as the waitress left.

"I already ordered, I hope you don't mind" Orion said

"Oh, no it's fine, I don't really mind at all" Troy replied to him, seconds later the same waitress arrived back with two glasses and a bottle of white wine and placed it in the middle of the table. Orion thanked the waitress again and poured the wine into a glass and gave it to Troy "I'm not much of a drinker to be warned"

"I'm sure you'll like this, it's one of the best white wines here in the city, it's $40 well spent" Troy was shocked, $40 for wine? was Orion crazy, but then he remembers, Orion did have the money to do anything really. "Just try not to get too drunk, it would be bad if our first date ended with you getting a hangover in the morning"

He was right on that point "Orion, you wouldn't mind if I ask how much you spend on this evening?"

"a couple hundred, it's really nothing Troy" he answered back taking a sip of wine

"I'm not how I can repay you"

"What an asshole I would be if I wanted you to pay me back, trust me it's fine" Orion looked at him "now. Have something to drink" Troy held the glass up by the stem and took it to his lips as he drank. It didn't taste like most white wines he had. It was a bit sweeter them others which he liked. He placed the glass back down on the table as Orion smirked.

"How is it?"

"Nothing I ever tasted before, guess you could one of the best wines I had in ages" Troy spoke, a grin went across Orion's face

"I'm glad, don't drink too much" he chuckled "dinner should be soon, while we wait I want to ask something"

"Anything"

"Troy, are you able to do exactly what someone tells you to do without questions?"

"I guess, it depends what it is?"

"How about if it involves your body?" Orion stared at him

"Like in a sexual way or?" Troy asked

"Yea, if you put it like that" he cleared up "how are you with obeying someone, or begging?"

"Um"

"How are you with pain if you chose not to follow a order?" He scolded "answer, Troy"

"I'm okay with all those things" Troy let out, but was he? What was Orion even going on about? "Orion why are you even asking these questions?"

"Can you do something without asking why? I see that you already answered that one" the door open and the waitress came back with two plates and placed them in front of them. Both of then ate in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Silent, the one thing Troy dreads at times like this. Orion was acting the same way when they first met with the weird questions, does he really think he would answer in front with nearly no time to think, he sighed.

"Thank you for dinner" Troy broke the silence

"Anything for you" he replied, he looked back up to him "look I just needed to know or this won't work out"

"What won't work out?" He questioned before realizing what he has done "never mind forget that"

"You're learning, come let's go home" Orion got up from his chair and walked over to where Troy was "to my place"

"What about my mum-"

"Troy. you said you were 24 not 14 she doesn't need to know" he snapped

"it's just"

"Maybe this will change your mind, get up" Troy stood up and their eyes met, Orion placed his hand on Troys cheek and pulled his face towards his as their lips connected. Troy was shocked but he liked it as he kissed back and his eyes fluttered shut before Orion broke away quickly and took him by the hand.

"Orion?!" Troy exclaimed

"Less talk more walking" he yelled, they walked out of the diner, the same car was waiting for them as they got in "I'll talk to you more about it when we get back my place"

"Oh okay" Troy sighed, he looked window. Orion looked over at him and tapped his shoulder

"Look, Troy I don't mean to upset you"

He tuned to face him "I know, it's just me being new to this, it's been a while, that kiss"

"That kiss was to see if you were ready, and I can see you are, you seem to have some pass experience" Orion smirked

"Guess you say I'm okay, for a virgin" he chuckled, Orion went silent

"So, you, never had sex before?" He questioned

"Yea, my last relationship was in school, when I was 16 and 17 I had no plans on fucking someone" Troy confirmed "is that a shock?"

"You'll definitely going to get a treat tonight" Orion moved his hand onto Troys inner thigh. He started to blush before felling Orion's lips re connect with his.

* * *

"Welcome to my place" Orion welcomed as he unlocked the door to his apartment. It was the room at the very top of the apartment block, after seeing the views from the windows Troy knew why he picked it.

"It's so lovely" Troy smiled looking around, the apartment was a lot bigger then he thought it would be. He walked into the living room conjoined kitchen area, everything was clean and set up nicely.

"Why thank you" Orion smiled as he took off his jacket and held it. "Now let's get to business" he walks over to Troy and takes his hands and walks him over to a closed door. As Orion opened the door Troy knew which room it was.

"What even are your plans?" He asked, Orion turned walked into the room and turned the nightstand lamp on giving the room some light

"Well I didn't invite you didn't my bedroom to talk, come" he takes Troy by the hand again and took him to his bed as they both sat down "you should know what I want"

"Me?" He looked up O-Orion "I really like you, but I have no idea what to do"

"I'll be leading, I always do" he said "start undressing yourself and then come and sit on my lap" Troy looked him in the eyes, he was shocked and kinder scared. right now,? Were they even in a relationship, he thought back to the kisses before, they must be if that happened.

"I-I will" he said shyly, Orion smirked as Troy removed his shirt from his body and threw it down on the side.

"Come on" he groaned "Troy just come over to me" Orion moved himself to the middle of the bed and quickly removed his shirt. Troy stared at him for a second before he felt him take hold of his side and pulled him towards him and pushed him down on his back.

Troy eyes closed shut as he felt Orion's delicate kisses down his cheek and onto his neck, this new feeling, nothing he could remember feeling before, a part of him knew he'll enjoy it. All of it.

"Orion" he purred as he felt the other male slowly begin to suck, after a while Orion stopped and sat up on Troy's waist

"And you're still a virgin, why am I so surprised about that" he mumbled _is he really thinking about this right now?_ Troy thought, is he the first one he has even slept with, his mind quickly turned to something else when Orion un clipped the other males belt and slowly un did his own pants.

"What did you want me to do?" Troy questioned looking over to him

"Just do what I say" he told him, Troy could feel his jeans being pulled from his legs leaving him only in his under wear. He sat up as their eyes met, he crawled over to where Orion was and took hold of the top of his jeans and pulled them down to his knees. Orion smirk and pushed Troy back down onto his back as he reconnected their lips.

Troy loped his arms around Orion's neck as they began to make out. He pushed his tongue inside of Troy's mouth and touched his. He closed his eyes as he let the CEOs hand travel up and down his chest before gripping onto the elastic on his underwear.

"It's time baby" Orion cooled, Troy held his breath as he pulled them down to revile his naked body to the older male.

"Go easy on me" he said looking into Orion's eyes, he stayed emotionless

"We are doing it my way, it won't hurt you know Troy" he groaned removing his own underwear "take a minute to look at me, up and down, sex won't hurt you" his eyes glanced up and down Orion's body, his erection clearly showing _that's going to be in me?!_ Troy looked away

"I trust you" Orion goes over and opens the top draw of the night stand. He takes out a bottle of lubricant and a small foil packet.

"I bet you're not on birth control, so guess it's protection it is" he scoffed ripping open the packet and pulls the condom out. Troy watched him as he slid the protection onto his erection with his heart feeling like it will leap out of his chest.

"What do you want me to do?" Troy asked as Orion took him by the hand, he looked back and forth

"Lays down on your back and part your legs" he confirmed, Troy did just that, he held his breath as Orion crawled over him and lifted his leg up over his shoulder. he heard the clip from the lube bottle open as Orion pored some of the clear liquid onto his fingers before slowly rubbed in onto Troy's entrants.

Troy took a deep breath as Orion started to push into him. He gripped the white sheets as he feels the other male rip through his virginity. Orion stops and watches Troy who was getting use to the feeling before pulling nearly all the way out then slamming back into him again.

"Orion!" Troy moaned as he picked the speed, his head tilted back as the pleasure rippled through out his body, Orion was right, this didn't hurt.

"That's right, scream out my name" Orion groaned picking up the speed, Troy knew he wouldn't last anymore longer before he came. he panted as his eyes glanced up at Orion whose eyes were closed and his head down.

"Orion, I'm going to" he exclaimed as he felt himself release, slowly dripping onto him. Orion mumble something under his breath and slowed down before taking himself completely out of Troy. He pealed the condom off his Length and threw it into a small bin on the other side of the bed. He crawled off Troy and laid down next to him while the other male catches his breath.

"Did I reach up to your standers?" Orion joked

"Better than I thought it would be" he answered, see, it wasn't that bad Troy though before turning onto his side to face the CEO "thank you, for tonight"

"It's nothing trust me, now get some sleep, big day tomorrow" he cooled as Troy cuddled up next him

"Goodnight, I love you" Troy yawned, Orion turned the bedside light off and pulled the sheets around his body

"Goodnight, Troy."


	8. Chapter 8

Troy rubbed his eyes, _what time is it?_ He thought. There wasn't much light in the room other than the light coming through the crack of the door, which is strange cause he remembered Orion's room had a window on the right. He moved his hand to feel if Orion has gotten up yet or not but only feeling the emptiness till Troy relied and shot up.

He wasn't in Orion's bed anymore, not even his bedroom. Troy feeling around and found a bedside lamp and switched it on to revile in the unfamiliar room. it was small room with a closet on one side of the wall and a single size bed on the other. There was another door as well which Troy didn't want to know what was inside. he looked down to the nightstand with two draws, again he didn't open them.

"How did I get here?" He questioned himself as he looked down at himself "where even are my clothes?" he froze and relies, if he was in a different room that means his clothes are still scattered across Orion's floor, not to mention his bag is still in his car. He sighed and wrapped the thick blanket around his bare body.

There was no use just staying here, Troy needed answers why in the heck he woke up in this room and not in his boyfriend's arms, Orion and he were dating right? He removed the blanket from his body and stood up. He sighed in relief when he found his clothes in a messy piled on the ground next to the bed. He quickly dressed in his shirt, jeans and shoes and opened the door leaving the room in the state it was when he got up and walked out of the room.

Troy closed the door and looked around, no one was there, he sighed and walked out into the living room area to see him, Orion looking at him and a smirk on his face playing with some papers that were in his hand as he sat down on the black leather couch.

"I see you have awaken"

"Orion, I don't get it, we fell asleep together why did I wake up in a different room?" Troy exclaimed

"Not even a good morning?" Orion sighed "well, since you asked, I'm not the type of guy to sleep with people"

Troy looked at him with disbelief, but they were together? isn't that what couple do "but aren't we dating?"

Orion laughed "you thought we were dating? Oh, Troy you got this all wrong"

"But we had-"

"Let me explain to you" he told him "sit down if you must" Troy walked over and sat down next to Orion as he handed him the papers this eyes only skimming over the heading.

"An agreement?" Troy exclaimed reading the first paragraph "Orion!"

"Look Troy, I want you, all of you, your skills were pretty good, for a virgin" he smirked "would you like me to tell you more about this agreement?"

Troy nodded, did he really want to know? "It might be better if you tell me more"

Orion took the papers back from Troy and began to speak "I want you to be in this agreement with me, for a couple of days a week you come over to my place, and we can do whatever kinky, dirty thing you can imagine. Just do whatever I tell you to do"

"What about the whole sharing a bed thing?" He questioned

"I told you I don't do that. We are not in a relationship Troy" Orion groaned "that room you woke up in will be your bedroom when you stay over, it has its own bathroom so you don't need to use mine"

 _So, that was the spare door_ Troy though "so you just want me, for the sex and that's it?"

"You could say that, I'm not the only one with the benefits in this agreement, as your, let's say dominate just as a term you might know, I can choose to spoil you whenever I feel like you deserve it" Orion's tells him "so, will you sigh?" He handed the papers back to Troy and took out a pen from his pants pocket. He takes the paper, Orion watched him carefully as he flipped to the back of the agreement and placed the tip of the pen on the sigh line. Troy looked up at him and took a deep breath, he does have feelings for Orion so many this agreement would be okay. He sighs and then gives the sheets of paper back to the CEO.

"What days do you want me over?" Troy asked

"First gets into ground rules" Orion said "we can get to that later"

"Rules?" He questions "I didn't know there were rules"

"Everything has rules Troy, let me began" Orion pulls out his phone and Troy watched him as he started to read them out

"Rule one: I have to approve of every outfit you wear, don't wear anything that doesn't cover your arms or legs outside of this apartment or your own bedroom"

"But it's spring!" He shouted "Can we talk about this?"

Orion glances at him "rule two: I must be the only person you're in a sexual relationship with in the period time we are in this agreement. Rule three is I must also approve of EVERYONE you chose to hang out with"

"My friends are harmless Orion!" Troy pleaded

"What if they chose to hit or want to engage in sexual acts with you?" He raised an eye brown

"Why would of think that, all my friends are either married or have been dating long term" he yelled in disbelief

"If you chose to disobey any rules you will be punished, how severe the act determines the punishment" Orion smirked

"How will you punish me?" Troy questioned

"In ways, you have never experienced" he gave the other male a evil look "I booked you in already for your appointment about birth control"

 _Birth control?_ Troy just looked at him "you're going to put me on birth control?"

"Yes, I am, personally I don't like using condoms and birth control is a easier option, that's also leads onto another rule, you will be on birth control the whole time, when you run out call me straight away and I'll send you the next lot" Orion confirms

"Those rules, some sound so, overprotective" Troy mumbled

"I don't want anyone else touching something that is mine, got it," he looks at him

"Question, if I chose to leave the agreement, what will happen?" He asked, there was silent

"You must get permission from me, after the agreement has ended you will leave, and that's it, you can't come back to me and we'll never speak to each other again" Orion explains

"I'll try to do my best in this agreement" he said confidently

"Good, now you asked about what's days I want you over, be here 6:30pm sharp on Friday and you can leave at 1:00pm at the earliest on Sunday, I don't work weekends in the office building, I'll give to a spare key to set into the building and one to access the carpark so you can park your car here" he told him

"I don't have my own car" Troy stuttered "I have a license doe"

"Does your parents on a car?" Orion asked

"Two actually, my dad is a construction worker so he has a work car during the period he's away from home and my mum has one she uses" he confirmed "I know a train line that can get me here and I'll find a bus that takes me to the nearest bus top"

"Good, you can leave now" he smirks, Troy sits up from the couch and walks out "oh by the way, your bag is on the chair near the door, my personal driver will be taking you home and is ready to drop you off now"

"Again, thanks for last night" Troy thanked

"You're welcome, get use to being spoiled like that, I know you'll make a great at this" Troy turned around a faced him, he hopes he's right about that. He sees his bag and swings it over his shoulder and exits the apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

Mrs. Borrows was pacing around the family's living room, her dark brown hair fell into her face. She knew she didn't have to worry about her son not returning last night, he is a adult, knowing her she'll think of the worst possible scenarios that could have happen. She turned her head to the front door slowly open to revile her son, Troy safe and well.

"Troy!" She rushed over to him "I was so worried, you didn't call me last night"

"I know, I should of but I was so into last night I totally forgot" he lied

"Oh, speaking of last night, how was it?" she questioned

"It was, nice, I stayed over Orion's place in a spare room just so you know I wasn't sleeping in a ditch" Troy informed her

" I though you two would be sharing a bed" she sighed "but oh well, next time maybe" Troy laughed, more like never, he wanted to tell her, but he knows she'll go all protective, even more then Orion seems to be with him.

"He would like me to stay at his place on weekends, He lives alone so I guess he wants some company" he made up

"Wouldn't his family stop by?" His mum questioned

"I don't know, maybe they live out of town" Troy guessed

"How are you going to get there and home, is he picking you up or?" She asked

"No, I'll take a train in, he lives in the big city part of Harwood" he informed

"Just remember to put more money on your Go card Troy" she smiled walking away, Troy half smiled and walks up to his bedroom and sits down on his bed. He was glad that his mother doesn't want to know more about last night of even this morning. Orion didn't say he had to keep this secret, or the fact they that had sex in the first place, he should at least tell someone about that...

* * *

The week rolled by and soon it was Friday. Troy packed his stuff into his bag and checked the time, it was around 5:30pm which leaves him at least an hour to get to Orion's apartment. He takes his phone off charge and puts in it his jeans pocket.

It was around 20-minute walk to the train station, Troy got on the first train heading in the direction He needed to be at sat down on the left side as the train started to move. He pulled out his phone, three missed calls, and this time it wasn't from a certain somebody. He looks back at the sets behind him, he sighed in relief, they were empty, he opened up his phone contacts and called.

"Troy!" A female's voice cheered

"Hey Gia" he greeted "I'm sorry I just saw you were trying to call me"

"Glad you just relies" she groaned "look I just wanted to talk to you about something"

"What is it Gia?"

"Last Monday night you were acting strange, anything up?" she questioned, on Monday night, Gia, Jake and Troy went out in the afternoon at the local park, it was a cool afternoon why wouldn't they go out? "You seemed more quiet then normal"

"I was? oh it's nothing trust me" Troy semi lied

"If it had to do with you and Orion you know you can tell me, Jake not home now so he can't listen in"

"I want to tell you, but I'm not sure I can" he mumbled

"What do you mean you're not sure if you can tell me" she exclaimed

"I'll tell you when I'm not on public transport" he cooled "oh question, what do you know about what goes on in a birth control appointment?" Gia goes silent

"Why did you want to know about that?" she questions and relies "Oh no Troy tell me right now what you plan on doing"

"I just asked, look I gotta go my stop is near" he lied and quickly hung up. He took a deep breath, was that a too risky question to ask?

Troy arrived at the Harwood city main train station. He got off and tapped his go card and walked off to the nearest bus stop. As soon as he got there a 455 bus arrived and he got on, he pulls

out his phone to re-read that Orion sent him of his address. He pressed the stop alarm and the driver stopped at the nearest bus stop. He got off and looked around

"He's place should be over, there" he sees the tall apartment building and jogs over to it. Troy pulls put the keys Orion put in his bag with a note saying these were the keys to get him inside. It was 6:23pm when he got to Orion's apartment front door. it took a bit to find his way to the lifts and to get passed front desk hoping they believed what he said them. Troy opened the door and walked into the empty apartment.

All the lights were turned off, Troy looked around, did Orion want him to turn the lights or to do anything? he relied so far Orion hasn't told him much, or anything just the fact he is super protective.

Troy turns the living room light on and sits down onto the couch, the waiting game begins. Apart of him wishes he has someone else with him that he can talk to like Emma or Gia, there's no way he's telling Jake anything, knowing he'll make it out as more than it is. Troy sighed in relief as the front door open.

Orion walked into the living room and looked straight into Troy's eyes. He has a small box in his hand and was still fully dressed in his work clothes.

"Here" Orion said throwing the small box over to Troy, he looked at it and read the label

"I thought I was going for an appointment for birth control?" Troy questioned

"You were, but i remembered I had a spare box in my desk at work, take one at the same time every day of this agreement, got it?" Orion told him, he nodded "take one at 7:00pm, on another note, did you get ready alright" his tone of voice switching completely

"I'm surprised I did Orion" Troy informed "I'll set a reminder on my phone to take it each day"

"That's good to here, why don't you put your bag in your room, feel free to leave stuff over here, that room is yours only when we are in this agreement" he smirked

"I will when I go in there next, so what's the plan for tonight?" He questioned "you wouldn't mind going through this a bit more?"

"What do you want to know?" Orion asked

"Can I tell my friends, about us? they do know me and you hand out together but that's it" Orion just looks at him "O-Orion?"

"Your friends shouldn't know at me at all, but since you already told them, we, as you say hang out, no, you can't tell anyone about us or about anything that goes on in this apartment, if you really want to tell them you lost your virginity just make the story up" Orion groaned "is that all?"

"If I have any more questions, I'll ask" he mumbled as he glanced to the ground

"Good to hear, now let's get started" Orion made his way towards Troy, he flinched as he felt the CEOs touch "what's the matter now?"

"Isn't it a bit early to, you know, why don't we get to know each other more?" Troy suggested "I don't know much about you"

"Why do you want to know about me?" He questioned, Troy gave him the 'are you kidding me' look "alright what did you want to know about me before hand, you can ask anything, just nothing too personal"

"Do you have any hobbies or are you one of those men who work all the time?" He asked "do you have any other family living in the Harwood area?"

"Well, doing you seems to be a new hobby, and I like to work, I always wanted to get into business, just like my father"

"And does he live in the city?"

"Yes Troy, my parents live just outside the city" he told him

"You mentioned you had a cousin when you came to the library?"

"Oh Annabelle, she lived with my parents too, her dad is my mums brother and they are out of the country for work" Orion said "anything else?"

"Am I you first?" Troy mumbled "or is that too personal"

"You're not, far from it, that's all I'm going to tell you" he looked at him "now, we can-"

"Orion no, why don't we just, do some light stuff, like hug or kiss for a bit?" Troy suggested

"I don't do those things, kissing only happens when we make out or during these activities" Orion groaned

"Then what do you want to do?" Troy knew the answer already, he saw Orion smirk as he pushed him down onto the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

Orion got Troy a glass of water as he opened the packet of birth control. He didn't read any of the directions other than the 'take every day or suffer the consequences' well it didn't really say the last part. when Orion came back and handed him the glass Troy placed the mini pill in his and swallowed. He looked at the CEO and he looked back with a cold glare, what did he do? was it because he basically rejected from the idea of having sex on the couch or something else.

"Hey, you alright?" Troy asked

"I am, I have some work to do, have a shower and meet me in my office afterwards" those were the only thing Orion said before walking off into a room Troy guessed is his home office. he sat up and grabbed his bag and walked into his small bedroom.

"Guessing this is the bathroom" Troy said to himself as he opened the door on the right side of the room. Inside was a small simple bathroom. It only had a shower block, sink and toilet. For his surprised there was already body wash and shampoo and conditioner lined up nearly in the shower, there was even a new toothbrush and toothpaste in a cup on the sink. Everything looks so brand new like he was the first person in this bathroom, but Troy remembered what Orion said, he wasn't his first, were there more people also in this agreement? He didn't want to think about that.

Troy undressed himself and hopped into the shower. He didn't relies how much he needed the hot water touching his sun kissed skin. Orion didn't say there was a time limit on showers or not to use all the hot water, if there even is a limit. after around 20 minutes he got out, re dressed in the clothes he was wearing before and walked out of the room turning both lights off as he exited.

Taking a deep breath in he slipped into Orion's office. He looked around, it was cleaner then Troy thought it would be. He silently walked over to Orion who was working on his lap top and tapped his shoulder.

"You told me to come to you after I showered"

"Get on your knees now" Orion ordered, Troy did what he said "now look up at me"

"W-what are you going to do?" He asked looking up at him

"In this agreement, I get to choose when and where we do it, I knew you didn't want to do it out there, when you pushed me off you when I starting un doing your jeans, Troy if this is going to work out you have to get use to it"

"I'm sorry I just didn't feel conformable" he told him

"You still need to learn, tell me all your past experiences" Orion commandeered

Troy though, did he have to know everything? he sighed "my only experience other then last Thursday's is in year 12 I gave my boyfriend at the time a blow job in the bathroom at a party we went to"

"Did he give you one in return?" He questioned

"No"

"No?"

"I didn't feel alright about it" Troy admits "I also wanted to throw up afterwards"

"I'll get you to work on that" he smirked "I won't punish you for this, you are new, I wouldn't normally give mercy"

"Thank god, I'll do anything in return" Troy praised

"Will you swallow?"

"Huh?" He questioned till he relies "I can try" as soon as he answered Orion moved closer to him and took Troy's chin

"You know what to do" Troy started to un do Orion's pants and pulled them down a bit. He took one last look up at the CEOs face as he took hold of the elastic rim of his underwear and tugged them down.

Troy inhale, he could do this, he has done it before, he was never told he was good it at it. He took hold of the shaft of Orion's erection and brought it to his mouth, Orion smirked, he watched him closely as Troy began to suck. Troy closed his eyes, he ran his tongue around the CEOs length, he glanced up at him, he was enjoying it, well he thinks Orion is anyway. He groaned and feels his cum run into his mouth. Troy quickly pulled off and sad there holding his hand over his lips and forcing himself to swallow

"See, not so bad" Orion said pulling up his underwear and pants but leaving them un do

"I think I'm going to throw up" Troy exclaimed, Orion bend down and place his hand on his back and lightly rubbed it

"You'll feel better after we have something to eat" he helped Troy up into his feet and they walked out of the office.

Troy looked down at his meal, it was a pre-prepared meal, he liked it and it got some of the taste out of his mouths, he must talk to Orion about that.

"You haven't eaten much" Orion said in a concerned tone "you should eat, is something wrong with it?"

"N-no it's fine, just when I eat it I can still taste, you know" he admitted

"Why don't you drink something, it might help" he suggested "so swallowing is a no go, I can live with that" Troy smiled as Orion got up and went over to the fridge

"It's definitely a no go, now at least" Troy confirmed

"That's a good way to put it" Orion chuckle "what would you like to drink, I basically have everything"

"Anything that masks the taste of cum?" Troy joked

"Let's see" Orion looks around and pulls out a small bottle of sparking champagne and brings it over with two tall glasses in his other hand "this should do the trick, from personal experience"

Troy didn't want to know, he watched Orion pore the fizzy golden champagne into the glasses

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" He laughed

"Drunk sex? doesn't sound too bad, but no, I don't plan to get you drunk, unless you want to" he said sitting back down "have a drink then finish eating, then you change and go to sleep, you did being a spare lot of clothes?"

"Orion why wouldn't I bring spare clothes" Troy smiled as he took hold of this glass and slipped on the champagne, he was right, the soft almost fruity taste did wash away the looming taste of before.

"Good, there no need to rush Troy" he insured taking a drink himself "tomorrow I'll go through a bit more with you, maybe even show you somethings"

 _Show me?_ Troy thought, soon he finished his meal and washed the plate up afterward. Orion said his goodnights and walked back into his office, he sighed, he knew Orion was a busy person running a huge business and all. Troy changed and called it a night.


	11. Chapter 11

Troy woke up and got straight out of bed, there was really no reason to stay. He was still getting use to the feeling of the mattress since it was firmer than the one he has at home. He walked over to his bag and took out a spare pair of clothes and got changed. How early is it? and when does Orion even wake up on the weekend, he was up late doing work.

He closed his bedroom door and froze; a soft females voice sang throughout the apartment. Troy walked towards the kitchens to see a young woman with long reddish brown hair tied back in a thick pony tail with eyes to match. She was moving swiftly around the kitchen, stirring what needed to be stirred, she was a nature. He walked closer and their eyes and she froze dropping her wooden spoon right onto the floor.

"Um, hello" she half smiled, Troy looked at her, she must be some sort of maid, just by telling of her black and white uniform "are you Mr. Sutherland's new guy?"

 _New guy?_ "Um, I guess?" he answered "I'm Troy by the way"

"Cherry" she greeted and walked over to him "I'm Mr. Sutherland's house keeper, I normally come in early to make the dishes for the day ahead cause he's always too busy to cook and clean sometimes"

"I kinder guessed from the uniform, how long have you been working with Ori, um I mean Mr. Sutherland for?" Troy questioned

"Two years at least, He was basically told by his mother to hire someone like me" she smiled as he made her way back into the kitchen "he can be all work sometimes"

"I can tell" he chucked

"So, tell me, how did you two come upon each other?" She smirks

"We met at an interview, I went with a friend and he introduced himself afterwards" he confirmed

"I see, well, I hope you and Mr. Sutherland work out better than the, never mind, what would you like to eat for breakfast, I'm nearly done making your dinner" Cherry said as he took the pot off the gas top stove. "I can make you anything"

"Um, I'll wait for Orion to wake up to eat, doe, any chance you have some teabags?" He told, she looks and him and went over to a cupboard and pulled a small box of English breakfast tea

"Is this fine?"

"Perfect" Troy walks over to her and she hands him the box

"Are you sure you don't want to eat now? Mr. Sutherland normally doesn't get up this early on weekends" Cherry asked

"What time is it anyway?" He looked around to find a clock, he didn't check his phone when he first got up

She looked at her watch "Its 7:45am, I'm surprised you're up as well"

"It's that early?" He said in amazement, he has never been up this early on a weekend since his teenage days and even then, it was rare

"Maybe if should go back to sleep and Mr. Sutherland will wake you up when he is" she smiled placing the finished and glad wrapped bowls into the fridge.

"I tried, I can't just fall back to sleep, maybe I can see him" Troy said before leaving

"That's not a good idea" she said but it was too late, he was already off. Cherry held her breath, she better clean up before Orion wakes up on the wrong side of the bed.

Troy slipped into Orion's room trying to make the lease amount of sound as he can. The curtains were drawn shut blocking most of the natural light from entering the bedroom. he keeled next to the bed and took a deep breath, he doesn't want to wake Orion up, he knew if anyone did that to him he'll won't wake up the friendliest person, but Orion was different, he had all the power to hurt Troy. He stood up but froze in his footsteps.

Orion moved gracefully on his sleep turning his face towards Troys. He signed in relief and opened the bedroom door. The CEO pulled the black blanket over his head, crap, he wasn't so asleep as he thought and slipped out of the room as fast as he could. Troy goes back into the kitchen to find everything cleaned up and Cherry was nowhere in sight.

"She must have left already" he said to himself "if Orion isn't going to be up till late looks like I need to find something to do" Troy heard a door open and glanced over. Speak of the devil

Did he wake Orion up? He wonders as he saw Orion walk into the kitchen area. He was only dressed in loose fitting pants, the CEO rubbed his eyes and went over to Troy

"How did you sleep?" He yawned before sitting down into the couch

"Okay I guess" Troy replied "Orion you still look really tired, you should go back to bed"

He chuckled "no it's fine Troy, have you eaten yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you to wake up" he tool him

"I see" Orion gets up and walks over to the kitchen counter and pulls out a packet of that seems to be coffee pods and placed one of the pods into a coffee machine next to the toaster "Hun, who left the tea bags out?"

"Oh, Cherry gave me the box and I must have left them there, oh I'm a tea drinker" Troy informed him

"You met Cherry?" He questions placing a mug under the coffee machine "remind me to our tea bags on the shopping list"

"She's really nice and looks like she helps you a lot" he smiled

"Yes, she does, Troy I didn't want you talking to my workers, you're not here to make friends, you're only here to pleasure me" Orion stated

He sighed "I know, it'd just I got up and she was there"

"That's the last time I want to hear you talk about her, come, make yourself a cup a tea and sit down with me" Orion commanded as he took the mug which is now filled with coffee and sat down at the breakfast table. Troy sighed and pulled a spare mug out and turned the kettle on, Orion was silently flipping through his phone, once the kettle had finished boiling Troy made his tea and joined him.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Troy questioned

"I need to finish off some work from last night" Orion answered taking a sip of coffee "I'll wait for tonight to show you more things"

"What type of things?" He wondered

"Things you'll enjoy, I won't spoil anything about tonight" he said

"But I want to know, just in case I need to do something beforehand"

"Only thing I want you to do before hand is take a shower and dry yourself completely" Orion informed

"I can do that" he smiled "so that's it? we aren't going to go out anywhere?" He asked

"You can go out and walk around the city if you want, Troy, you should know no one should see us together in public" he stated

"But we went to dinner together and at the library" he trailed

"You know what I did to you in public, Troy i have a public eye if they see me trying to kiss you or anything someone in going to see and comment on it"

"You said you don't do kissing unless if we are making out Orion" he exclaimed

"I can kiss you if I want too, I can do whatever I want to do to you when I want to, I can spoil you whenever I want" he groaned "look I don't want to fight with you Troy"

"I don't want to fight either" he admitted "maybe I will walk around the city, I like exploring new places"

"Let me give you some cash just in case you want to get something to eat or anything else" Orion offered "let me get my wallet

"No Orion please, I have my own money" Troy said, Orion ignored him and got his wallet that was in his room and walked back "at least let me pay you back"

"You don't need too Troy" he hands him four $50 note's "I said I can spoil you, take it"

Troy takes the money and puts it in his pocket "I'll give you back the change"

"Don't, I said for you to keep it, that's an order" he looks him in the eye "you should know I have enough money already, giving you $200 won't do any harm"

"I understand Orion" he mumbled

"Good, now enjoy your tea" he smiled before taking one last drink from his mug and washing it up in the sink "I'll call you want I want you home" Orion walked over and lightly kissed Troys cheek and walked back into his office.

"And Orion doesn't do kissing outside of making out" Troy chuckled, and he gets mad at him for breaking rules.


	12. Chapter 12

It was 10:36am when Troy headed out to explore the city. He remembers back to his school formal one of the first times he even went into the city. Troy was the only once in his friends group who had passed their learners license test and could drive without having someone with a open license in the car so naturally someone was going to bug him to drive them there, he's just thankful his Ex's parents offered to drive them up, the rest was history and Troy didn't really want to remember it.

The city square was filled with hundreds of people getting to work or just out for a good time, he slipped into a shopping Centre to get away from all the people, it was early in the morning so everything was still opening. after walking around some more Troy regretted skipping breakfast, crap he forgot all about it, he was too caught up talking to Orion he didn't think about it. He sat down at a bench and took out his phone, no missed calls but a message from Jake, he didn't want to reply but if he didn't he knew Jake as going to message everything with a theory of what might have happened to him.

 _I just got your message, I'm fine - Troy_

A minute later Jake called

"Dude Gia told me you called her last night and asked about birth control, what the hell do you plan on doing!?" Jake exclaimed, Gia told him? he froze

"I don't plan on doing anything, look Jake you don't need to worry" Troy informed

"Gia's already told Emma as well, you know she's protective of you" he told him

"What's that issue of me going on birth control? you don't want me to be safe?" He questioned

"It's not that, it's who you plan on doing that with, you're a virgin, that I know of" he trailed

"I am one!" Troy lied "look I'm in public, I'll will talk to you tomorrow when I get home"

"Tomorrow? When you get home? Where the fuck are you tell me now" Jake exclaimed

"I have to go, talk to you soon" Troy hung up before Jake could say anything else, he says back on the bench and exhaled, that was close, he knew Jake would be telling Gia and even Emma about their phone call.

"I want to tell them but I can't" he said to himself, he stood up from the bench and walked off.

* * *

Troy arrived back at the apartment around 1:00pm. Orion was not surprisingly still in his office working on whatever he does. He really is into working Troy thought, so much that he forgets to eat ?, lucky he got him something from one of the bakery's inside the center. He walked into his offices and walks over to him. Troy waits for Orion to turn around, he wrapped his arms around him, he could feel the other male tense up before hugging back

"How was the city?" Orion asked him

"It was okay, I'll look around more another day, here I got you something to eat" he hands him the plastic bag and he puts in on his desk

"Thank you" he replied

"You should take a break, you been working all morning, don't you have anything you do for fun, other then me?" Troy wondered

"Well, I haven't really thought about it, well, I do enjoy taking my cousin out to places" Orion told him "I'm quite a boring person, thinking about it now"

"All work and no place" he chuckled "maybe I will have to show you fun one day, you know if we are in this agreement for long while"

"My way of fun is different to yours" Orion confirmed "question, how are you when it comes to punishments?"

Troy froze "what do you mean punishments? what did I do?"

"You haven't done anything Troy, I need to know" he groans

"I'm not okay with it" he confirmed

"What if we try one now?" He smirked "were you ever hit as a child, when you did something your parents didn't like?"

"No, they didn't think hurting me was right" he said

"Let's go to your room, I'll show you how it's like to be punished"

Troy was terrified, what did he do? Orion took him by the hand and brought him to his bedroom

"There are two types of spanking, one is for pain, and one is for pleasure, there is a fine line between both, I'm going to show you that"

"You're going to spank me? Orion I don't consent to that" Troy looked at him

"You sighed that agreement, you consented" he yelled "look just lay down on my lap with your back facing me"

"No" Troy yelled "show me tonight, when you can really put it to use" Orion just looked at him, he listening to him? the CEO sighed

"Fine, tonight, you still have a lot to learn Troy" he walks out of the room, he sighed in relief and sat down on his bed, that was close, he knew he can't talk Orion out of punishment, maybe he can change the way he does it, like instead of pain it could be like grounding him, or even, he sighed, this was harder then he thought making up punishments would be.

* * *

Troy walked into the living room to see Orion pacing around, he seemed to be in a heated phone call to someone. He hung up the phone and took a deep breath in and turned around to see him watching.

"How much of that did you hear?" the CEO questioned

"Nothing" Troy confirmed "who was it anyway"

"You don't need to know" he replied "why don't you have a shower and meet me in my bedroom"

He saw the look on Orion face, it was sundown, Troy nodded and made his way back into his bedroom and into the bathroom. He looked himself in the mirror as he undressed himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Troy wrapped a towel around his waist when he heard knocking on the door.

"Have you dried yet?" Orion asked from the other side of the door

"I'm not even dressed yet" he replied, he opens the draws under the sink to find a hair drying still in the original box and plugged it up

"I'll come in there and get you dry" the other male groan, Troy froze as he turned the hair dryer on and started to dry himself with it, which was quite faster and nicer then towel drying leaving him wondering why he hasn't tried this before.

Orion knocked on his door again, this time with a bit more force, can he just wait? Troy thought as he finished buttoning up his jacket. He walked out the door to see him smoking at him

"You didn't need to get that dressed up, your clothes aren't going to stay on for long" Orion took him by the hand and lead him to his room. Everything was neat and tidy, the only thing different was the bed only had a black mattress cover and the rest of the blankets were thrown in a messy pile in the corner near the window. Orion closed the bedroom door and smirked.

"Is this what you have planned?" Troy wondered looking up him

"You can say that, tonight is mostly getting you use to this whole thing, I admit trying to show you punishments first up was a dick move" Orion confirmed "now, undress yourself but leave your underwear on"

Troy does what he said and slowly undoes it jacket and removes his shirt with it, he knew he shouldn't have got completely re dress since he knew his clothes were going to get up scattered across Orion's bedroom floor. He saw the CEO smirk as Troy stepped out of his shoes and jeans, he took a deep breath in as they made eye contact

"Good, most times I'll ask for you to be already undressed, it saves time" Orion said walking over to him

"And what about you? aren't you going to strip in front of me?" He joked

"I could Troy, but this session is about you, not me" he told him

"But what if I want you to strip down for me?" He bit his lower lip and looked at him

"With that face, why wouldn't I say no" Orion smirked, "if you want me to act like a stripper, so be it"

"No, I don't mean that" Troy chuckled

"I'm going to work you till you scream Troy, if you thought last week was good, this will rock your world" he purred "I don't just be your little stripper I'll be everything"

He was shocked, he just says that to him? before Troy could react Orion crawled onto his lap and kissed him. He grabbed the rim of the older male's shirt and started to pull it off, Orion stopped him and finished taking it off himself.

"God Troy you're so keen, never thought you'll be that type of person" he said in amazement

"Me either" he chuckled, they reconnected their lips as Orion pulls his pants off before pushing Troy down by the shoulders.

As they continued making out Orion lashed onto Troy's underwear, he flinched as he felt it being pulled down, the other male immediately stopped and looked at him

"Why you stop?" Troy asked

"You were flinching, so you're not comfortable with me seeing you naked?" Orion sighed and got up "you need to learn to trust me" he goes over and turns the overhead light on and comes back

"We are doing it with the lights on?"

"Yes Troy, with the lights on you can see my body properly and can use to seeing it, it also helps that I can see you in your full glory" he added and crawled back on top of him "I'll start" Troy watched as Orion removed his underwear and threw it to the side.

Troy stared at the CEOs body, the lighting really made a difference then when he first saw his partner, if that's even the right term to use, he moved his hand to Orion's cheek

"I think I'm ready" Troy steadied his breathing and watched Orion's every movement as he finally removed Troy's underwear from his body

"Now, I'm going to let you get use to this, we are both men so we basically see, everything before, ever just looked at your body in the mirror when you get out of the shower?" He quizzed him "ever touched yourself, you did say you had an ex-boyfriend"

"I like to look after my body, to answer your questions, I do, and I don't touch myself, I did once but that's all I'm telling you, I don't want to bring my ex up"

Orion smirked "now I know just where to start off tonight, spread your thighs and relax"

Troy did what he told, he grabbed some pillows and rested his neck and back on them as Orion made his move. Troy had some idea of what the CEO has planned as the other male kissed up his left thigh. He bit down onto his lip as he felt Orion's hand grip onto his erection and stroked it.

His head tilted back as he felt a feeling he has never felt before, it feels so better when it's someone else's hand doing the work. Troy moaned as Orion moved his hand faster.

"Oh, so you like that" he smirked getting rougher, Troy couldn't answer back, he felt himself reach closer to his climax with every stroke before he couldn't hold it anymore and came. "You're going to enjoying this agreement"

"Maybe I will" Troy chuckled as he sat up "what else so you have to show me?"

"A lot of things, we could try using toys or even showing you different ways they'll make you come for sure" he told him "even playful spanking If you ever last the night"

"We can see about that" he smirked, Orion let out a laugh and brought him into his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

The night ended up going another way, Orion think Troy was ready to do use a lot of the stuff he was telling him about in their 'break' even if Troy pleaded, he wouldn't let him, he understood, this was basically his second time doing sexual acts together.

"We can leave using the toys for a different night, it will be better when you feel more use to this" Orion confirmed

"Okay, with that out of the way is there anything you wanted to show me or are we just going to jack each other off?" Troy asked him

He thought "I think I'll just show you different positions I can fuck you in, you tried one last week, and it'll give you a feel of sex without protecting, get on your hands and knees and keep your head down"

Troy did exactly that, he gripped the mattress sheet as Orion lubed himself and him up. He held his breath as Orion slowly pushed himself in into him.

"There" the CEO smirked "now I want you to get use to this feeling"

"Orion..." Troy trailed "I like it"

He started to thrust "oh baby I knew you would"

Troy could feel his body becoming weak, he held on as much as he can as Orion spend up. He knew he didn't last long when it comes to this, he closed his eyes and let out a moan.

Orion swore underbid breath as he came and pulled out, Troy dropped himself onto the bed and rolled onto his back panting. He enjoyed it but would prefer just to stick with the same position as last time.

* * *

Troy got re dressed and walked out into the hallway. It was only 6:59pm, he was surprised it was t later, his eyes widen as he remembers he had to take his pill. After he took it he saw Orion come out dressed in comfortable clothing. He walked over to him and smiled.

"Are all the sessions going to be like that?" He wondered

"No Troy, till you are use to everything they will be, I know you aren't use to this type of stuff so I'm trying to make it as enjoyable for both of us" Orion replied "come let's have dinner"

"But I am enjoying it, I'm enjoying everything" he told him "well the punishments I can't handle"

"I been thinking about that; new rule is I'll only punish you when you truly deserve it" he confirmed "now let's sit down"

After dinner Troy helped wash up and put the place away as Orion turn on the tv. He joined the CEO on the couch. He curled up next to him and smile. He had nothing to worry about, all those fears he had about the agreement was disappearing, and the fact they were acting like a couple, Troy knew he can't say that part to Orion.

The thought of him not being Orion's first was okay, he was 27 after all, but the idea of there were more people in the agreement before him made him question. How many other men, guessing that Orion is only into guys, were in his place. How many other men curled up next to Orion on this very couch. Troy knew he will ask him, but later. He didn't want to ruin the mood they have right now

Troy's head moved onto Orion's chest, the older male had smiled and watched him. Troy knew I'd he stayed here anymore longer he'll be asleep in no time, but, he didn't want to move, he liked being in Orion's grip. He soon sat up and said his goodnight and walked out of living room and into his bedroom.

* * *

Sunday came over which only means one thing, it was Troy's last morning in the apartment for the week. He got up early to pack his things so he would be all ready to leave at midday. He knew could of left a spare pair of clothes over here he wasn't lacking any that met Orion's standers.

Orion was already up when Troy walked. He was sitting at the table with his laptop in front of him and a steaming hot coffee next to him.

"What are you doing this morning?" Troy wondered sitting down next to him "good morning by the way"

"Emails, lots and lots of emails" Orion confirmed glancing at him from behind the screen "other businesses wanted to conduct trades and deals, employees given work and emails from students applying for a job interview"

"I guess emails come with the job?" He chucked

"I have to agree with you, just be glad your library gig doesn't involve constant emailing, job deadline and dealing with pay issues" he replied

"I'm glad for that" Troy smiled "I'm so glad for that, I'll leave all the business stuff to you"

"Unless you take up my job offer" Orion stated

"Job offer?" He questioned, what does he mean job offer, wait, is he offering a job in the enterprise?

"You did complain about your work hours when we met up last week, so how would you like to work for me?" He offered

"Orion, I would love too but I have no experience in business or working in one, and there are many other people who deserve that place more" Troy rejected

"I don't mean in the office, I mean by my side, as my more personal assistant, you can also choose how much you'll be paid in an hour" he confirmed

"I'll think about the offer, it's just there is a lot of things in the way of me saying yes" he sighed "Orion, trust me I want to, it's just-"

"I know you don't live close by and you did say you don't have your own car" Orion said "the job is always up for offer, just confirm it with me and we are good to go"

"I'll tell you when I'm ready to leave my job, but first I need to get a car or my own apartment here in the city" Troy says

"That'll be easy" Orion smirked

"Easy for you to say, I make $12.50 an hour for 7 hours a week, no way I will get those things anytime soon" he exhales "my main priority is to save and buy my own apartment, as you know I still live with my parents"

"You know I can help you get those things" he says "I can basically get you anything, name it and it's yours"

 _Name it and it's yours_ Troy was shocked, well Orion is a multi-millionaire at least "I'll have to refuse your offer about that, it's your money, it feels so wrong for me to ask for those types of things, they cost so much"

"I understand, a single unit in this area is expensive" he admitted

"I'm fine working my way to that amount, I should let you do your emails now" Troy smiled, he quickly snuck a kiss on Orion's left cheek, he's surprised how much more conformable he is with him, on Friday Orion was saying no to everything and being rough on him, Troy blush as he made himself his morning tea and sat down at the other end of the table.


	15. Chapter 15

Troy managed to find a seat on the packed train. He was a lot busier than Friday's train ride, he guessed since it was a weekend there wasn't much trains going so everyone wants to Get on this train in fears they'll be left here cause the train they normally take on a weekday wasn't running on weekends.

He placed his backpack into his lap as a young woman sat next to him to try to free up space. She had her earphones in and was looking at her phone, Troy would have done the same if he didn't put it right at the bottom of his bag, he sighed and looked around trying to see if there were any interesting things printed around the trains sides.

The train stopped at Harwood country station and he got off. Troy was glad he lived near most public transport. he got home to see that his parents were out, it wasn't usual for them to be on a Sunday afternoon, like most couples Sunday was the day for them, noting worrying about work or their child or even anything. Troy guessed they were out seeing a movie or just walking around the town.

Troy unpacks his stuff from his bag, he was surprised that he didn't get any missed calls, just some texts that just all seem to be from Orion.

 _We should keep in contact during the week as well, I'll call you after work some days - Orion_

 _Referring to the conversation about you saying you didn't want me to buy those expensive items, remember what I said, I can SPOIL you whenever I want - Orion_

He knew Orion would, but Troy knew he'll feel so bad, he couldn't even take that $200 yesterday without feeling guilty about it. He reminds himself to put at least $150 into his savings account and keep some out just in case.

* * *

It's been three weeks since Troy's first weekend with Orion, once each weekend grew to an end he felt more comfortable about it. Him and Orion do talk on the phone a lot during the week. His friends keep asking questions about it, he knew he wanted to tell them, but how? Troy knew Emma would flip, Jake would get more involved and Gia and Noah would give him the whole prep talk.

Troy was just filed away the last lot of books away for his Monday shift as Emma walked into the library. she had her camera sling around out of her shoulders as she walked to him.

"Still busy huh?" She smiled, he turned around to greet her

"Hey Em, I'm just about to finish up, just let sign off and get my stuff"

"Thank god I thought I got your work time wrong" she said in relief "I just wanted to talk to you about something, why don't we go that garden area that just opened up?"

"Oh sure, sounds like a plan"

After Troy signed out him and Emma wondered over to a new garden area and just opened to the public yesterday, it's going to be a full outdoors area with seats and shops and a play area for the kids, there were signs up staying they'll start construction next week.

There weren't many people currently at the garden, well it was at the moment just concrete plant bases only some of the flowers seemed to be in full bloom which didn't bother Emma.

"Let me get a couple of pictures for my website" she said crouching down onto her knees "theses ones are just in bloom" she snaps a photo and stands up "done, they should be up tonight, if I can get my hands on my laptop"

"How's work for you anyway?" Troy asked

"It's been great, I'm taking pictures at a wedding this weekend, and then a school formal" she smiled "and you? Did you say you wanted to find a better paying job or something?"

"Well" Troy started "some weeks ago I got a job offer, it's just since it's in the city I have to travel a while to get there every day, or even move, it's still there as an offer"

"Where's that at?" She questioned, he froze, he can't tell her it's a place in Orion's business, or even saying what would he be at least"

"I don't remember, I'll tell you when I find the message with the offer again" he lied, she just looked at him

"Any chance Mr. Sutherland asked you to work with him?" crap, how did she know.

"N-no it isn't, I don't know a thing about business, forget I said anything" he told her

"Troy, aren't you hot in that jacket? It's mid spring and it's reporting to get hotter" Emma said in a concerned voice

"No, I'm actually pretty cool, I wouldn't wear one if I was hot" Troy bluffed

"That's another thing I want to talk to you about, I want you to know you can trust me Troy" she moved his her to his wrist "you been acting, so, so different, you've been away these past weekends and all the times I called you been on call with someone else"

"Look Em, I want to tell you I just, can't" he sighed

"You have been like this since you and Orion went you that one night, please Troy, if it had to do with him you can tell us, are you guys a couple, or just hang out a lot?"

He took a deep breath, he knew both Orion and her would kill him, _your friends shouldn't know at me at all, but since you already told them, we, as you say hang out, no, you can't tell anyone about us or about anything that goes on in this apartment._ Emma crossed her arms and waited.

"So, you're not going to tell me?"

"I will once I get an okay, look I just don't want people think wrong things about me and him" he confirmed, she just stared at him "I know we agreed to tell each other everything but when it comes to someone like Orion, one word it could be everywhere"

"Well Mr. Sutherland has never been seen with a Man other than his family, even a woman for that matter" she said "but I understand if you want to keep a low profile"

"Thank you, Emma, now I just hope the others will understand" Troy sighed in relief, he knew she would understand

"I know Noah will, it's just Mr. and Mrs. Hollings you need to look out for" she joked, Emma did have a point, both have been calling him at least once on the weekends, which isn't a bad thing till they both mention what's going on.

"Maybe I can detract them with something else" he smirked, Emma just laughed as they continued with their afternoon.


	16. Chapter 16

Orion was already home when Troy arrived at his apartment, he sat with one leg over the other on a chair at the table doing what his normally does, which Troy guessed was emails, lots and lots of emails.

"finished work early?" Troy asked waking over to the other male, Orion turned his head to face him and smirked

"We got everything finished early, it was great all my workers showed up early for the meeting that was planned for today" he said "now it's just emails"

"It's always emails" he chuckled "maybe you should take a break and, you know"

"Troy that's the first time you have looked at me like that" Orion smirked, "couch. Now"

Orion pushed him into the couch as they locked lips. Troy wrapped his arms around his neck, they only stopped for air. He thought it was nice that they could do these types of things without taking their clothes off, Troy still in a bit concerned cause right behind the couch is a balcony with wide glass doors.

"You're beautiful, you know that" Orion purred as he sucked Troy's neck. He gasped at the feeling, Orion shot up quickly as he heard the front door him and footsteps always towards them.

"Hey little brother" a man dressed in casual clothing, with a pair of sunglasses came in, Orion quickly crawled off Troy and stood up.

"D-Declan?" Orion questioned as the other man took off his sunglasses and reviled his identity, it was Declan Sutherland, that singer that his mother listens too, Troy didn't think they were related but just had the same last name and basically the same hair and eye colour's (but Declan's eyes seemed to be a darker shade of blue then his brothers) "you should've call me saying you here visiting?"

"But what's the surprised in that" Declan laughed as he eyes wondered to Troy "oh, who's this?"

"He's a friend" Orion bluffed

"Well you guys are sitting close, isn't that a hick-"

"It isn't"

"Onion"

 _Onion?_ Is that like a nickname? Troy thought as the two brothers fought with each other

"You haven't even told me who is properly" the other brother crossed his arms

"I can introduce myself, my names Troy, I'm Orion's-" Orion shot a look at him "friend, just friends maybe close friend"

"Never seen you around before, you better not be one of those gold diggers" Declan said in a stern tone

"I rest to sure he's not, he has refused or begs to pay me back when it comes to me getting stuff for him" Orion confirmed

"So, you guys, aren't, like a thing?" He questioned "it's not normal for you to be this close to someone, Orion you literally have your hand on his thigh" Orion moved his hand and looked at his brother who was close to cracking up into laugher.

"We aren't a thing, you know out of all people I would have told you first if I had a boyfriend" Orion rolled his eyes

"Your first boyfriend you didn't tell me about until the day after you lost your virginity" Declan confirmed.

Troy was surprised, from what he first guessed Orion didn't do love and has been doing these agreements all his 'love life'. Orion's cheeks grew pink at Declan couldn't contain his laugher.

"At much as I want to stay and get to know your _close friend_ more I need to go; mum and dad still don't know I'm home from tour and they are next on my to see list" he smirked "see ya bro"

"See you too" Orion watched his brother leave and looked back to Troy "he's always like that"

"I didn't know you had an older brother?" Troy questioned

"Well, I do, that's all you need to know" he stated

"I'm just thinking about what he said, do we really look like a couple?" Orion sighed as his question

"We aren't supposed to look like one, because we aren't one, never will be"

"I know, it's just-" Troy as cut off by Orion's phone ringing

"Excuse me" he got up and answered the phone and walked into his office

Troy waited patiently for Orion to come out of his office, the CEO hangs up and sighs, he looks at Troy and froze.

"We need to talk"

Orion beings him to the table and they sat down, what does he want to talk about, is it about the agreement? maybe it was what happened before with his brother. He took Troy by the hand and stared at him.

"Declan told my parents about you and they want to meet you in person" he told him

They want them to meet him? Orion's parents want to meet HIM?! "So, you know what he said? did he tell them are, um, a thing?"

"I have no idea what my shitty brother said to them but all my mum said she'll love to meet you and she'll text me the time she would like you over"

"Do you actually want me to meet your parents? don't you want me, this agreement to be a secret?" Troy sighed

"It's my mum and dad, If you don't come over they'll bug me till I die" he groans "on that night I'll tell you what to say and do, got it?"

He nodded, that sounds easy enough, just say and do what Orion's tells him to do that night. "should I know anything about your parents before I meet them?"

"Just google them, they should be on wiki or something" he smirked "everything is on the Internet"

"I'll consider it when I get home" he confirmed, the CEO just chuckled. "Anything else I need to know?"

"If you need to know anything I'll tell you, by the way, if Declan messages you or friends you on any website, please block him" he told him

Troy nodded "I will"

"Good, now, why don't we continue what we were doing before my brother walked in, after you take your birth control" he smirked moving himself towards Troy

"Let's go"


	17. Chapter 17

Troy spent most of weekend in thought, he laid on his bed and stared up at the sealing. He knew he wanted to learn more about Orion, who doesn't? But he knew one wrong question could break this agreement, and honestly, Troy's finally gotten to enjoy it. Orion's being less strict with rules, they still don't share a bed, which isn't really an issue.

Soon it was Sunday again which means Troy must say goodbye to Orion for the week and wait to hear is sweet but stern voice over the phone. he honestly doesn't enjoy the trip home, cramped train carriages, the heat from the walk home and in a jacket, he keeps forgetting to talk to him about that rule, it's spring Troy knew he would get some sort of heat stroke if he was stuck wearing clothes that covered himself fully.

He arrives home to the same, lonely house as normal, this time he rushes to his room and pulls out his laptop he had since grade ten. he opened it up on the dining room table, it still worked, a bit laggy in some areas but still in good shape even being dropped hundreds of times by mistake.

Troy opened Google and reached for his phone, Orion texted him his parents' names so he can 'research' them. It kinder felt like stalking or Orion's way of he couldn't be fucked telling him. Troy starts off with his mother.

Adele Sutherland.

Her wiki page came up straight away, Troy clicked on link and started to research.

She was a formal model for some high-class modelling agency and now has started her own fashion line and by the looks of it was a hit, he opened said line on another tab to look at later. As he was looked through the page there was a photo that caught Troy's eyes. It was a photo taken from a fashion show on the 29th of October 2000.

The photo was titled Adele and Bryce Sutherland with their two sons, Declan and Orion Sutherland, American fashion week.

A smile grew on Troy's face, he clicked onto the image and it filled the screen, Orion much of been young there, so little, so cute. Declan had a cheeky smile on but Orion's face was blank, nothing really changed there. He saved the image and excited it, he had one more parents to look into

Next was Bryce Sutherland. He was a quite simple man by just looking at his page. He grew up in a small city and began his business at the age of 21. It goes on saying stuff on how he met his wife and more pictures of both parents together without their children. Troy didn't really stay on that page for long, it was only a small page anyway saying the really basic stuff.

As he strolled up to the top he saw on the side, Relations and both of Declan's and Orion's Wiki pages were linked. He knew he should of looked into Orion a bit before even getting involved with him, maybe he should of looked him up when Jake was all those weeks ago.

Troy got all the info he needed, he closed his laptop as his phone pinged. He picked it and checked what was making his phone ping, it seems to be a Facebook friend request from... Oh No!

How did Declan fucking Sutherland find his Facebook profile? how did he find out his last name!? Troy wondered, unless Orion told him in a conversation. He opened Declan's profile, it was privet, of course it was privet, well he is a super star singer. He sighed and agreed to the friend request, it wouldn't be bad if they were friends, right?

Orion didn't seem to care when he told him, he just sighed over the phone

"Well I did only say if he was trying to talk to you to block him, didn't think he'll friend you"

"But he did, wait, so he doesn't live in Harwood city like the rest of you?" Troy questioned "I thought he would, I saw his location on his profile"

"He's currently staying over at my parent's place for the week, of course he's not going to live in Harwood, he moved to L.A after his frost album dropped" he groaned "how was your research?"

"Other than feeling like a stalker, it was okay, got everything I needed" he told him

"If it makes you feel better my parents like it when people know a bit about them" Orion informed "it's getting late, you have work tomorrow"

"But I want to stay up talking to you Orion" he pleaded "I like, I like the sound of your voice"

There was silent, Orion exhaled "there isn't really much else to say-"

"Why don't you tell me about your childhood?" He suggested

"Troy" Orion paused "I don't remember much of it"

"Your teenage years then?"

"You're so thirsty for knowledge my sweet Troy, but I can't tell you anything, maybe another day" he Informed

Troy sighed, this was going nowhere, they said their good nights and hanged up. Orion was still as secretive as ever, it annoyed him and made him wonder, Orion was an incomplete puzzle, not one of those easy ones you buy for your kids, but one with one thousand plus pieces, even if he knew where one piece of his life there would be many more too find and piece together.

* * *

After arriving home from a busy shift all Troy wanted to do is sleep. he slumped over to his room and laid on his bed but just as he was about to close his eyes his phone rings and the urge to throw it out the window has rose. Who was it this time?

All he just wanted to do was nap, his phone stopped ringing when he picked it up, it was just Jake anyway, he'll call him back, after he has around an hour or so to himself and his bed.


	18. Chapter 18

It was 3:04pm when Troy woke up from his nap. He rubbed his tired eyes and like most people who just woke up, he reached for his phone. His eyes widen as he realized the time, he didn't think to nap for that long, well he did go to bed later than normal, Troy learnt his lesson.

He walked into the living room, his mum was watching a show on TV and his dad seemed to be out. He walked over and grabbed a handful of grapes from the fridge and then walked back up to his room. Troy had to admit his life was simple and the only thing that really happened to him was when Orion introduced himself to him. His phone goes off with something he didn't think would ever happen.

Jake for the first time told Troy the day before him and the other plan on going out somewhere. It was a deal the five friends made that they will at least go out one night or day all together, it was a thing they all agreed on until Noah managed to get a pretty good playing job that means his in the lab crazy hours and the group of five normally are a group of four (other than a rare occasion that Noah is actually there)

Jake and Gia were talking to themselves and Emma was stirring her drink, there wasn't much a on a conversation other then what the married couple had to say to each other, and Troy was just afraid of the conversation to change and end up with him in the spot light.

"So, how is Orion going?" Jake smirked, crap

Troy froze "um, okay I think, we haven't talked in a bit" he lied

"I thought you were seeing him every weekend?" Emma questioned

"I am, it's just"

"You don't want to comment, I get it, you just don't want to tell your best friends about your relationship" he sighed

"Why does everyone thing me and him are dating, his brother even said that" Troy exclaimed "we are just friends Jake"

"His brother?" Gia questioned "he has a brother?"

"Declan Sutherland, you know that guy who sang that song, I can't remember what it's called" Jake informed, all of them stared at him "it was in his wiki page, do you keep forgetting that I looked him up"

"Oh him!" Emma smiled "well he is kinder cute"

"I mean the whole family is cute, just ask Troy" Jake laughed

"Not funny"

"He doesn't want to give anything away cause of Orion's public eye" Emma told them

"Thanks, Em" Troy smiled, she nodded

"Can you at least tell us what you guys are going to do next with each other? it's not every day you hand out with a millionaire" Gia asked "I kinder want to know now"

"He might be a millionaire but he sounds like a shitty person" Jake added "still want to meet him"

"I heard many things about him, if they are true or not, we will never know" Emma mumbled

"Since you wanted to know Gia, his parents want to meet me" Troy confirmed "that's it"

"When Gia asked you tell but I when I ask you don't" Jake rolled his eyes

"You know boys always answer me, I don't know why" she winked at him

Jake swore under his breath and Emma laughed.

"So when are you going to meet them?" She asked Troy

"I'm not sure yet to be honest, I'll tell you when I know for sure" he confirmed "I'm kinder nervous when it comes to meeting parents"

"Do you remember how you acted when you met your last relationships parents?" Jake asked, "just act like that"

"I got well with my first girlfriends parents, they liked me straight away, and my last Ex did all the talking for me" he said

"Oh, yea Jordan did, he use to basically talk for you" Gia laughed, Troy sighed "then he broke up with you after graduation, he was such a dick"

"Didn't need to be reminded about that"

"Come on Troy, you can laugh about it now" Jake insured

"I guess I should" he mumbled

"You have Orion now, you can have forgot about that dick" Gia informed

"But Orion and I aren't-"

"You're meeting his parents, you're over his place, what next? is he giving you stuff and fucking you?"

"Um, no" Troy said in a stern voice "I mean he has given me small gifts..."

"Like what?" Emma raised an eyebrow "Troy-"

"It was just cash gifts, he wouldn't let me refuse them" he confirmed

"So, he's kinder like a sugar daddy, but without the sexy parts" Gia joked

 _Only if they knew_ he though "he's not my sugar daddy, way too young" he laughed

"If you need to talk to us, well maybe not Jake about this, me and Emma and always available if you need to talk, just call or come over" Gia smiled, Troy knew they always had their back, out of all them Gia had to be the most mature when it comes to these situations, she was the first person he went too after his last break up, he was Emma was with her, Troy wasn't afraid to admit he was a crying mess that afternoon.

"Wait why can't he talk to me, we are guys, bro code" Jake wined

"I will talk to you, just not about Orion at least" Troy smirked

"Okay fine, also Troy, can you please ask Mr. super mega rich CEO guy you been hanging out with to like, meet us? it has to be more people who want to know who my friend could be messing around with" he asked

"I'll try, no promises" he answered

"Leave me out of it, I still think Orion isn't a person we want to be hanging out with, the guys is crazy, don't you hear what people are saying about him?" Emma informed "I mentioned this before"

"You also said that you didn't know if they were truth or not" Jake said "what were you told?"

"I was talking to another person and I mentioned that photo shoot I did that had Orion there, their partner works at Orion's enterprise and went along to all the end of year parties. He was deadly quiet during all of them and wasn't really social, even on big events like that he was always on his phone doing work" she told them

"So, he's all work and no play, or anything, it's not like he ran over someone while on his phone and got away with it" Jake said

"I didn't finish, he's secretive and wants to stay out of the spotlight, someone like himself with a family already in the public eye is a great news story if he slips up" she continued "he tends to push people to the side and never asks for people's opinions, people call him crazy cause he never spills his ideas or how her got so far so quick, he's in his late 20's and already a multi-millionaire, those things only happen in books or bad romance movies about BDSM"

"So, people just think he's crazy, cause of that?" Troy questioned, Emma nodded "I don't understand"

"As I said last week, Orion has never been seen with another man or woman, people might also think he's crazy, he has people falling to their knees to be with him, and he turns a blind eye, he's what those people see as 'boyfriend material' rich, cute, mature, a family who cares" she pointed out "you should do research on him, I didn't want too but after last week, I needed to know more"

"So, Emma has joined the stalking party" Jake chuckled

"Babe" Gia shot a look

"If I want to know anything about Orion, I can ask him" Troy said "maybe he's not ready to start a relationship, maybe he has one but he's keeping it, and them a secret"

"And this person, isn't you?" Jake wondered "because everything leads up to you"

"We are not dating, and never will" he exclaimed

"Jake, I think you should stop bugging him about it, why don't we change the subject" Emma cooled, she looked over at Troy who looked a mix between offended and upset, she sighed and placed her hand on his left thigh and stroked it.


	19. Chapter 19

The conversation changes to old school memories the group had together, Troy had to listen in to some of the more earlier events, he did move to Harwood Country in the summer holidays and joined Harwood high right at the start of grade 10.

"Grade 10 was a good year" Jake pointed out "everything fell together"

"Let me guess, it was only a good year since you got together with your wife" Emma giggled

"Aw you really think that, you're so adorable" Gia smiled before kissing Jake on the cheek "I'm so glad I said yes to the boy who's been bugging me to date him since grade 3"

"Grade 10 was also the year we were stuck hearing about your relationship everyday" Troy added

"I didn't talk about it so much" Jake scoffed, they all looked at him "okay maybe I did, I was 15 give me a break guys"

"Don't worry I think we were all the same when we started dating other people" Emma laughed "right Troy"

"I have to admit, when I go together with Katie in grade 9 she was talking about it a lot, and going on how we'll spent the rest of our lives together, it kinder scared me how she wanted two kids before she's 20" Troy commented, all of them laughed "we are still good friends, haven't seen any of my friends from Angel Grove since I moved all those years ago"

"Do you ever want to visit your hometown?" Gia asked

"I want to when I get the money to get a flight there, I can stay with my Aunty and her daughter who isn't much older than me" he confirmed

"Was your Aunty the one who came over for your graduation?" Jake questioned "she's a bit crazy, but nice"

Troy laughed "yep that's Aunty Zoe for ya, she's my mum's older sister, she flew down here for the week and stayed in our spare bedroom, my cousin wanted to come but she was busy with her work"

"That sucks, but hey, least you have extended family going to those things" Jake said

"You do relies have your extended family are all overseas?" Emma pointed out "I'm sure if they we able to fly over they would"

"Well you're right about that" he chuckled "but that isn't the point, is it?"

"In remember when we first met Jake in grade 3 Em?" Gia said to Emma "the poor little boy, so lost, so cute"

"Hey, I didn't learn English fluently till I was 9, wait, you thought I was cute at age 8" he wondered "Gia?!"

Emma laughed "you don't need to worry"

"No, I want to know"

"I'm glad I wasn't around for this" Troy chuckled "I do not want my childhood to be told out to all of you"

Emma and Gia looked at each other then back to Troy.

"What?"

"So, you're going to tell us how much of a loner you were in primary school?" Emma asked, Tory sat back in his seat, how did they know that? he has never really brought up that side of his childhood days

"I wasn't a loner, I had friends, where did you hear that?" He wondered

"Your parents were telling us about you when we first came over to your place, we have good memories" both girls laughed

"Now you know how I feel" Jake laughed with them.

It got late and the group of friends when their separate ways. Surprisingly Troys parents were still up when he arrived back, they normally go to bed early on work nights, then again it was just 8:36pm and he also, had work the next day.

"hey, how was your night out?" Mr. Borrows asked as his son walked into the house

"It was good, just like any other night out" he replied "most of the night were just talking about pass events"

The older man walked around him getting closer with each step "and you don't smell like alcohol, that's good"

"Dad you know I rarely drink, if I do it's normally only at events and I only have like a glass" Troy confirmed to his dad "I never planned to get fully drunk, you know that"

"I know, I'm just like every only child parent, I don't want my son getting drunk, doing drugs and hanging out with the wrong people" he sighed "but I do trust you Troy, and your friends"

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm old enough to know what's wrong or right" he informed

"Even once you move out of home, settled down with someone and have your own children me and your mother are going to worry a lot about you" Mr. Burrows smiled "that's how it is"

"It won't be soon that I move you know" Troy chuckled "and remember when I first talked about moving out that I will come over every Saturday for dinner"

"And you'll stop in at least once after work" he added "and come over for all holidays, or at least stopover of you are going to spent it with your partners family"

"You don't need to also worry about, by the looks of it i might be single till I'm 30" he joked "and I always made a deal to all those things"

"Oh Troy, the right person for you could be in front of your eyes, you just haven't given them a chance yet" he cooled "you have plenty of years left to find that person, you don't need to stress about it at all"

"I'm not, it's just, forget it" Troy sighed and looked at him "I need to think about something"

"You know you can always tell me if you need to talk to anyone Bub" Mr. Burrows wrapped his arm around his son

"There is something I want to tell you, but I'll wait till I finish work tomorrow" Troy smiled

"I'll be home tomorrow anyway, you should get some sleep" he said, Troy nodded and hug his dad before walking into his room.


	20. Chapter 20

The library seems to get busier and busier. Every corner of the building was filled with teenagers, it was finals week. Troy sat behind his desk as another student came up and borrowed a text book, he couldn't count how many times this has happened today. His shift was extended to 2:00pm which wasn't that big of a deal, the other person who works here called sick and couldn't take their shift today.

"There's so many people here" Nick smirked walking over the other male

Troy looked up at him "More people then Monday definitely, mostly students"

"It is finals week, you all know how much studying people do in that week" he chuckled, Troy's phone started to vibrate. "Do you want to take that call?"

"Thank you" Troy runs off into the staff room and answers his phone

"Oh, hi Orion"

"I tried to call you earlier but you didn't pick up" Orion groaned

"I'm sorry but my shift got extended two hours" he apologized

"Oh, I thought you were just ignoring me, look I just wanted to tell you my mum called me about what day she'll want you over" he informed

"What day?" He asked

"This Friday night, I'll pick you up from your house" Orion confirmed, he's picking him up? "it's a good day cause it forwards into our weekends"

"I'll mark it on my calendar, what time will be picking me up?" Troy questioned

"Say about 5:00pm, dress smart but casual, like what you were wearing when I met up with you at your job, the washed out red cardigan,i quite like that" he said

Troy blushed "I'll wear something like that, I have to go now, I'll call you when I get home"

"I will let you continue your shift, see you on Friday, my sweet Troy" Orion ends the call and Troy places his phone in his pocket and walks out

"Who was that?" Nick questioned

"Oh, it was someone" he mumbled

"Someone?"

"You've see them before" he said

"The blonde man who picked you up that night?" He asked, Troy nodded "oh, is he like your-"

"We're not together"

"It looked like it, we should get back to work" Nick walked off and Troy went over to his desk and sat down as the next person placed their book on his desk.

* * *

Troy was nervous as he finished getting changed. It was not every day you meet a CEOs parents. He kinder wished Declan didn't tell them about him, Orion probably wished the same thing. Friday faster than he though, his mother was cleaning the kitchen as he walked down buttoning up his cardigan, the same one Orion mentioned on their phone call.

"Oh, so who's the lucky person going to see you all dressed up" his mum asked

"Orion" he smiled at her

"So, he has finally fallen for you?" She smirked

"He hasn't, I'm meeting his parents tonight, his brother told them about us" he confirmed "he's picking me up as well"

There was a knock on the door, it was him.

"I'll get it" Mrs. Borrows shouted as he opened the door to see Orion, nicely dressed with his car keys in one hand

"Oh, you must be Orion" she smile "come in" Orion walks into the house as Troy sees him and walks over to him

"Hi Orion" Troy greeted "welcomed to my lovely home"

"It's a nice place, quite homey" he said "shall we be off?"

"Let me just get my stuff for this weekend" he said before rushing to this room, Orion waited as Troy rushed back with this bag "now we can leave"

"Enjoy yourselves" his mum waved her goodbyes as the two males walked out the door.

There was a black coloured car parked outside of the drive way, Troy wasn't a car guy so he could tell what type it was. Orion place his hand on Troy's waist as they walked over to the car.

"You find with the front seat?" Orion questioned "let me out your bag in the boot for you" he opened the boot of the car and placed his bag neatly in the corner before walking back to him and opening the front left door.

Troy thanks him and sits down in the car, from the inside the car seems to have more technology then the ones his parents have, built in GPS with Bluetooth, Orion just needed to press a button and the car started right up.

"Just remember, once we get there, let me do the talking, one wrong word could throw us into deep water" Orion confirmed, it's not like that has happened before, Troy sighed at Orion started to drive.

"Is it just going to be your parents there?" He asked

"No, it isn't, my brother and my cousin will be there, only talk to them if they talk to you first, the closer you get to my family the harder it'll take for them to forget you once this agreement comes to an end, if it comes to an end" Orion told him

He sat back into his seat and watched out of the front window "I don't want to end this agreement"

Orion quickly looked him taking his eyes off the road "are you sure about that, the stuff we been doing have only the top of the stuff I want to do with you"

"Are you saying you don't think I can handle what's yet to come?" He exclaimed "we can talk about this when we get home tonight"

"Troy, I don't want to push you into the deep end right away, when I think you can take it, I'll push you in ways you didn't even know" he smirked "we shouldn't talk about these things with my family around either"

He chuckled "that would be bad, so all the stuff we been doing is just leading up to some ungodly kinky stuff? Are you going to tie me up and gag me? whip me till I am sore all over?"

"For your knowledge, I'm not one of those CEOs who are into that type of stuff, BDSM whatever you call it, you tied up doesn't sound bad once you mentioned it" Orion laughed

"But you said you'll hurt me for both pain and pleasure" he mumbled

"Whipping you is a lot more worst then spanking, remember I did that to you last weekend, the one for pleasure and you seemed to like it" he confirmed "I don't want to hurt you, at all"

"How many people before me were there?" Troy questioned, everything went silent, Orion sighed and looked at him

"You're my fourth person, end of conversation about this" Troy froze, his fourth? he knew he wasn't his first but, fourth? he didn't know if he was more shocked about that there was three other people before him or that Orion even told him.

"Thank you for telling me" he half smiled

"Anything for you, my sweet Troy"


	21. Chapter 21

Orion parked his car in his parent's driveway and hoped out. Troy looked around, it was a mansion with a great view of the city lights. He opened Troy's door and he stepped out.

"Welcome to my childhood home, any questions feel free to ask" Orion smirked

"This place is huge" Troy said in amazement

"You should see the backyard, pool and everything" he answered "you're the first I have ever brought home" First one? out of the four people in the agreement he was the first, how many other things have they done, or will do that he would be the first to do in this agreement.

Orion opened the front door of the mansion. They both walked, Troy slowly following Orion to the main living room. There were two sets of stairs leading up the next level, the ground was tiled in a detailed patterned.

"They should be out in the back area" Orion told him, they turned around to see a middle age woman with blond hair tied up in a tight bun in a knee length black off the shoulders dress and matching back heels, he walked over to them with a smile on her face.

"Orion!" The woman cheered and she hugged him "it's been so long since I have seen you, you have to visit more often"

"Yea I know, I just been super busy lately with my business" he told her, she was just about to speak as he eyes landed on Troy, she quickly moved over to him and took him by the hands

"And you must be Troy, Orion's close friend as Declan has told me, it's so good to meet you, Orion has said since nice things about you" she greeted "oh how stupid of me not to introduce myself, I'm Adele Sutherland, Orion's and Declan's Mum"

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Sutherland" Troy smiled

"Oh please just call me Adele, I'm so glad we can meet, come, I'll take you to the outside set up for tonight" she smiled as he walked off, Troy followed her with Orion behind him as they got to the outside backyard area.

It was a nicely set up area with a large table set in the middle of the fresh cut grass. There were white fairy lights wrapped around the pool fence for decoration.

"You can sit down if you want, make yourself at home, you're the guest after all" Adele piped "Orion, you wouldn't mind getting Declan, he's in the kitchen helping your dad"

"But I need to stay with Troy" Orion pleaded

"He'll me right here when you come back with your brother, he's not going to run away, don't be so silly" she chucked, Orion sighed and walked out of the backyard

"Sorry about him, I never seen him so, attached to someone, Declan did say Orion was a bit clingy when he first met you" she laughed

"Auntie?" A girl's voice said

"Oh Annabelle" she turned around to face the girl, she had long brown hair and matching eyes as he held onto a textbook which Troy remember was one of the ones Orion borrowed out when they met up for the second time. "Are you sure you still want to study, we have a guest over, why don't you meet him"

Annabelle looked at her Aunt then to Troy "okay" she hands Adele the text book and walks over to him.

"You must be Annabelle, Orion mentioned you to me before" Troy smiled

"You must be the guy Declan was taking about" she smiled "I'll like to get to know you more, since you are hanging out with my cousins and all"

"Guess we can both get to know each other" Troy smiled

"So, what do you like doing? Do you work anywhere?" She questioned

"Well I work at a library in Harwood Country, I don't really have any hobbies, does hanging out with my friends and Orion count?"

"It counts, wait you work at a library? That's so cool, I love libraries, they are so quiet and nice, I normally spent my days at my schools one" she cheered

"You can always come and visit my library" he insured "it's the biggest one in Harwood Country"

"I'll love to, maybe one day when Orion comes down to see you I will come as well" she smiled

"Guess you two are getting along" Orion said in a stern tone

"He's really nice" Annabelle commented "you should bring him over more often"

"Maybe I will, for now I need to talk to him, alone" he told her

"Why can't you tell him here?" She questioned

"It's grown up stuff, I'll bring him back don't worry" Orion promised

"You better" she groaned, Troy walked over to Orion and they walked out of the backyard

"What do you need to talk to me about" Troy asked

"Wait till we get to my bedroom" he confirmed, what must be so privet they have to go into his bedroom to talk about? The walk up a set of stairs and into a hallway, it had numbers of doors spaced out, Orion opened the one on the far left, they entered.

"So, this is your childhood bedroom" Troy side smiled, there wasn't anything exciting in it, it reminded him of his own bedroom. Orion took a seat down on his bed and singled him to sit down

"We need to do this quickly before my parents find us missing Troy" he told him, he was confused till he relies

"Wait you want us to fuck? Right here right now?" He exclaimed "Orion?!"

"You don't know how much I been waiting to touch you like this, lay down on the bed and I'll do the rest" Troy did just that, he moved his body to the head of the bed as Orion crawled over him, he can't believe he's doing this. He undid the top of Troy's jeans and pulled them down to his ankles.

"What if someone sees us? how are you going to tell them what we were doing?" Troy wondered

"They won't, come, lope your arms around my neck, once your underwear is down I'll slip into the gap between your legs and I'll be as quick as I can" Orion confirmed as he in did his own pants. As soon as Orion was done pulling down his underwear he does the same, Troy lopes his arms around his neck as he was told and closes his eyes.

He lifts his head his and tries to kiss Orion's lips as he felt him putting force onto his inner thighs. There's no way they are really going to do this, here and now?. He connected his lips with the CEO as the bedroom door flung open.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey bro mum wanted me to tell you- wait, oh come on guys you couldn't wait till after dinner" Declan face palmed "and you two aren't a couple"

"Declan get out of my room. NOW!" Orion shouted at his brother as he pulled his underwear and pants back up shielding Troy's body with his own

"Wait till mum hears about this" Declan closes the door and runs off, Orion crawls off Troy and helps him up. He stands up and get re dressed, he froze

"He saw us..." Troy mumbled

"He didn't see your body" Orion confirmed "my parents don't really believe him anyway"

Troy chuckled and wrapped his arms around Orion's torso, he didn't even think if hugging was a thing they couldn't do but Orion hugged back and kissed his forehead.

"You'll be alright my Troy, trust me"

They fixed themselves up to the way they were before and walked out of the room. Orion could sense that Troy was still embarrassed about what happened, he should have locked the door, he wouldn't be making that mistake again.

"We were looking for you two boys!" Adele cheered as the two males walked into the backyard "why don't you two sit down?"

They sit down at the already set up table, Annabelle was helping to put all the food on the table traveling back and forth from the table to the kitchen. As soon as all the food was put down at the table Adele and Annabelle sat down.

Declan comes following sitting in front of his brother giving him a cheeky look, Orion rolled his eyes as he moved his face over to Troy's

"Best if you try to stay out of conversions with him" he told him

"Is dad still in the kitchen?" Declan asked

"I think so" as soon as he said that, Bryce Sutherland walked in.

"Hey honey!" Adele greeted as her husband made it to the table "thank you for making dinner tonight"

"You can thank Declan as well, he helped make a lot of this" he said, Declan smirked "so the boy at the table next to Orion must be Troy, right?"

"Yes, I am" Troy smiled "It is so nice to meet you Mr. Sutherland"

"And same goes to you, feel free to have how much you want, it's so good to see my son has someone close to him that isn't his family" he said "now let's eat"

Orion kept his eyes on Troy as he ate, _has he calmed down after what happened_ he has been quiet, but then again Orion did basically tell him to be.

"So, Annabelle said you work at a library, how is that going?" Adele question trying to spark a conversation

"It's going well, the pay is okay, it was really busy this week with finals and stuff" he replied

"I see, and you two met at an interview?" She continued

As Troy was about to speak but Orion answers for him "yes, we met at a interview I was a part of, one of his friends were a photographer and he came along as support, I introduced myself afterwards"

"Typical Orion, why don't you let your boyfriend talk for himself" Declan smirked

"Boyfriend!?" Both parents said in sync as they looked at each other, Orion's cheeks grew pink and Troy wanted to be anywhere but there

"Wait you guys are dating?" Annabelle question "that's amazing"

"Sorry to break it to you but we aren't a couple" Orion said

"You sure about that? why don't I tell mum and dad something else" he smirked

"Don't you dare" he exclaimed

"Boys, no fighting at the dinner table, Orion, why don't we talk after dinner" Adele cooled

"Fine"

"Are two in a relationship, or not?" Mr. Sutherland looked at Troy

"I can't answer that" he sighed

"You don't need to Troy" Orion groaned

"Orion"

He turned his head to his dad and took a deep breath in "we are just friends, I don't want people thinking we are a couple"

"Orion, I think we should talk now" Adele said sitting up

"Okay mum" he got up and followed her to another room

"I'm so sorry this has happened Troy" Mr. Sutherland apologies

"It's fine, I'm used to it" he half smiled

"Orion is always like this, even when he was little" Declan commented

"How so?" He questioned

"He wouldn't tell us anything, I don't know why, there was another boy that he dated for a bit, like two months, we didn't find out till he told me he lost his virginity" he told him

"I remember you mentioned that when we first met" Troy replied

"We never got to meet the boy, never you if he fucked him over in more ways than one" he sighed "it wasn't till he was I think 18 or 19 when he really got into business he was quiet, I still don't know how he did it, he was only 20 when a news article came out saying he was one of the fastest growing enterprises in the town maybe in the country, no one knows how someone his age, I'm even shocked, he built an empire by himself"

"So Orion wasn't joking when he told me I was the first person he brought home..." Troy looked down, soon Orion and Adele returned a fast down

"Would you like to stay tonight Troy?" Adele offered "we'll all love you too"

"You mean it!" Annabelle piped as he looked at him "please Troy?"

"Wouldn't Orion want me to go home with him?" He questioned as he glanced over to the other male

"I'm staying here tonight, you'll be sleeping in my room" Orion confirmed

Annabelle cheered "yay! I can show you around the place tomorrow"

"I'll like that" Troy smiled as he felt Orion grab his hand.

"Mum I'm going to take Troy to the balcony, call me when you need help cleaning up" he told her

"Okay dear" she smiled, both men stood up and walked away from the table.


	23. Chapter 23

Troy follows Orion back up the stairs and into another part of the top story of the mansion. They go past the hallway where all the bedrooms are to a smaller living room. It was smaller than most rooms he has seen so far and it was carpeted.

"I think you'll like this most" Orion insured as he opened some glass doors that lead out to a balcony, he took him by the hand and brought him out.

Orion was right. Troy did like it most, and soon as they stepped onto the balcony the first thing that caught his eyes was the view. He didn't know they were that high up, you could see all the city lights and buildings, unfortunately with all the lights it was hard to see any of the stars or constellations.

"The view is beautiful" Troy smiled as he walked about, Orion placed his other hand on his waist

"I used to spend a lot of time up over when I was little, I use to try to make out stars through the city lights" he chuckled "I wanted to show you this Troy, though you might wanted to see for yourself"

"Orion" he cooled "I love it out here, thank you so much for showing me"

"It's been an honour my Troy" he smirked "there so much I want to do with you, to do to you"

"Then let's do them, I don't mind" he looked at him

"Some stuff I will never try on you, I'm slowly getting that in my own mind" Orion sighed

"How did you first get into doing these agreements?" He asked, Orion went silent

"That's way too personal Troy, I don't think you need to know that information" he informed "I don't like giving that information out"

"Why don't you, it's just to me?" He mumbled

"There are already hundreds of rumors about me, about my family, if I tell you and we end this agreement and you go and tell everyone what we did or what I do my reputation could go down, my business could lose partners don't get me started on how it'll bring more than just me and you down" he exclaimed

"I would never tell anyone your secrets, but I understand why you're not telling me, and I understand" Troy half smiled, Orion sighed and wraps his arms around Troy's body and moving his head onto his chest

"That's about thing I like about you, that none of my other agreement holders manage to do" he hugged him tighter

"Orion" Troy cooled, he let go and looked him in the eyes, Orion took a hold of the first button of Troy's cardigan and un did it "what are you doing?"

"You're sweating, you need to cool down" he said un doing another button

"B-but"

"Here" Orion finished and pulled the piece of clothing off Troys body leaving him in a plan grey top "you look much better with it off"'

"Though you liked that cardigan?" He smirked

"I do, I really do, but it's going to get hotter and I don't want you to end up with heat stroke" he told him

"That rule about wearing long sleeves, what will happen to that?" He wondered

"I'm lifting that rule for now" Orion confirmed "at least till summer is over"

"I'm glad you care about my wellbeing" Troy smiled

"I do, I cared for all of my agreement holders, have you taken your pill tonight yet?" He asked

"No, I haven't, they're in my bag that is still in your car" he said

"I'll get your bag now, stay here" Orion walked off, Troy waited for Orion to come back

After about four minutes Orion returned with Troy's bag and gave it to him, he reached into the front pocket and pulled out the packet of pills.

"It seems you're nearly out, I'll get you a new packet when we get home tomorrow"

"Wouldn't it be easier if I get the bar in my arm, it lasts two years" Troy suggested

"That would be easier but unfortunately it only works for females, the birth control you take are made for males, even then, not all males are fertile researches show" Orion replied "about three out of ten"

"The pill it is" he smirked

"Come, I'll take you to the kitchen to get a glass of water" Orion said as the two walked away from the balcony.

* * *

Declan and Mr. Sutherland were in the kitchen cleaning up and putting left overs away into the fridge when Orion and Troy walked in

"Hey bro, are you here too help out too?" Declan smirked

"I'm actually here to get Troy a glass of water" Orion replied

"you know where the glasses are and there is some water in the fridge" Mr Sutherland informed, Orion went over and got a glass and filled it up and gave it to Troy who pulled out the pill packet and took one

"What type of pills are those, wait are those-" Declan was cut off when Orion gave him a dead look "Onion!"

"Don't call me that" Orion scowled, Troy tried not to giggle

"So, I can't call my brother his nickname in front of his boyfriend" he laughed "such a sad day

"He's not my- never mind"

"Why don't you kids go to bed" Mr. Sutherland suggested "I know that Orion would have had a big day"

"I think I need to do some emails" Orion informed

"You can do them in the morning, you need a night off" the older make cooled

"Fine dad, me and Troy will be going to bed now" he said, Troy looked at him _was it late?_ He looked at the time, it was only around 7:30pm maybe a bit earlier. They said their good nights and walked up to Orion's room and this time locked the door.

"Wait, wouldn't we have to share a bed?" Troy questioned

"I didn't think of that" Orion sighed "pick a side, this will have to for tonight, just for tonight"

Troy picked the right side and slipped under the blankets, Orion on the other hand was sitting at a desk in the corner on the room on his phone, Troy knew Orion wouldn't follow his dad's words about taking a break for a night.

The room was dark with only the soft glow coming off the CEOs phone. Troy couldn't tell that time it was but it must if been a while. He heard footsteps walking back and forth in the hallway, bits of conversations and doors closing. He wrapped the blankets about his body and rolled over.

"Orion please, come to bed" Troy pleaded, Orion sighed and turned his phone off and slipped into bed

"Just for you, goodnight, my sweet Troy"


	24. Chapter 24

Troy couldn't sleep and he didn't know why, he didn't have any caffeine before bed and the mattress seems to be alright. The white noise of the air conditioner was helping a bit, at least it gave him some time to think.

He turned his head to face Orion, who was fast asleep next to him, was he the problem? Troy has shared a bed with him before, in his arms, before the CEO managed to move him into the other room and not have woken him. Maybe he was just scared of Orion's reaction in the morning, his views and feelings about certain things change so quickly. Troy moved closer to him and sighed before cuddling right up next to him and fell asleep.

Troy woke up in Orion's arms, he doesn't remember forcing himself into him, did Orion do this? The CEO was still fast asleep, what time was it anyways. He removed himself from his grip and looked over to a wall clock 8:34am. Troy sighed in relief it wasn't too early or still night time, cause somehow, he was wide awake.

"I should wait till Orion wakes up" he said to himself, or he could wake Orion up himself, he moved over to Orion's face and lightly tapped it, the other male groan and his tired eyes open.

"Arh Troy, it's too early to be awake, go back to sleep" he yawned, Troy crawled on top on him and sat on his hips and chuckled

"It's 8:30am, you're normally awake by then" he informed "come on"

Orion looked up and him and smirked, he sat up and loped his arms around Troy and pulled him down "I'll get up after I'm done with you" Troy laughed as Orion kissed him.

* * *

There was a couple knocks on the door followed by the rattling of the door knob. Orion removed Troy's shirt as they continued to make out, nothing starts the morning off like a make out session, Troy though

"Who keeps knocking on the door?" He asked in between kisses

"Either Declan or Annabelle, you don't have to worry" Orion informed as he moved his lips to his neck

"Orion please, don't leave a mark on me, if you don't want us to look like we are a thing" Troy cooled

"I won't trust me, I'll wait till we get back home to do anything too hard" he smirked

"We should get up" he said looking up at him

"But we're not done" Orion wined

"I'll promise once we get home we can do whatever you want" he insured

"Okay fine Troy" he half smiled, Troy reached over and grabbed his shirt as Orion got up and changed.

He sat on the bed and waited, he watched Orion change into a fresh pair of clothes, he had to admit the CEO did look hot in only his underwear, Troy bit his lower lip as he turned around

"I never though you'll be so turned on when it comes to watching me get dressed" Orion smirked as he walked over to Troy "I can see you have an erection, I can fix that up later for you"

Troy blushed "i didn't mean too, it just happened"

He chuckled "it's normal, I'm not mad, why would you think I would be? come, let's go down"

Both boys made their way into their way down the stairs and into the main living room. They seemed to be the only ones awake, Orion looked around, there was a crashing sound in the kitchen, he sighed and walked over, Troy soon following.

Adele was sitting at the breakfast table drinking a cup of coffee when they arrived, she looked up and smiled

"Good morning boys, did you have a goodnight sleep?" She asked

"I guess" Troy mumbled, there was another crashing sound

"What the heck was that?" Orion questioned looking around

"It's just Annabelle, she said she wanted to make her own breakfast" she informed, why don't you two get yourself a hot drink"

"Do we have any tea?" Orion asked

Adele looked at him weirdly "when did you start drinking tea?"

"Oh, it's for Troy" he confirmed, she glanced at him

"There is some in the cupboard, most are herbal but there should be a normal packet at the back" she smiled, Orion walked to the cupboard and search through the number of boxes of herbal tea to find a small box of breakfast tea and pulls it out

"Found it" he called out bringing the box over to Troy "I think this is what you drink"

Troy grinned "It is" he was about to move to kiss Orion's cheek then remembered they weren't alone

"The kettle has already been boiled" Adele said "if you would like something to eat there is plenty of things to choose from, I'm going to do some work" she stands up and walks away

"I'll get something, you make yourself some tea" Orion smirked kidding him on the cheek

"So, you are dating" a female's voice said, Orion turned around to see Annabelle with a plate of what seems to be cooked eggs, he didn't answer her "I knew it"

"We are just close friends, really close" Troy cleared up

Annabelle wasn't buying it, she just stared at him as she sat down at the table. He sighed and grabbed a mug and placed a tea bag in it. Orion came back with two plates and put them down on the table.

"Dad made breakfast when he got up and normally when he does he makes it a lot of extra for the rest of the family" he chuckles "he works on Saturdays"

"That's nice of him" Troy finishes making his tea and sits down at the table

"I don't get you two" Annabelle said "especially you Orion, you don't tell us anything, you won't even tell us about your relationships or who you're friends with"

"But I'm not in a relationship, can't you stop bringing it up" he rolled his eyes

"Remember I offered to show Troy around after breakfast" she winked

"I think I would take in around" he groaned

"See, you won't even let me show him around, you're so protective" she exclaimed

"Am not"

"Are too" she crossed her arms, Troy just watched in silent

"Okay fine you can show him around, just be quick" he sighed

"You could come along" Troy informed "I would like the extra company"

Annabelle looked him and sighed "fine, Orion can come"

Orion smiled "why don't we all finish our breakfast before we do any tours"


	25. Chapter 25

Annabelle gave a full tour of the mansion, starting from the lower level, then outside in the backyard and gardens to finally the upstairs areas. Troy already seem most of upstairs when Orion showed him the night before.

"And that's the end of the tour, I hope you come to stay more often" Annabelle smiled

"Maybe he will, I think the family likes him" Orion commented, Troy smiled, he was glad that his family accepted him with open arms.

"So, he can stay for another night?" She asked

"Unfortunately, me and him have to go soon back to my apartment" Orion informed, Troy rolled his eyes, the CEO looked eager to go home for some reason.

"Do you have too, I like having someone around to talk to you know" Annabelle sighed

"You have Declan" he said

"His flight leaves tonight" she cleared up "Auntie and Uncle are dropping him off at the airport this afternoon"

"Orion" Troy joined the conversation "we can always do day visits or outings"

"We could but we also can't, remember, I have a public eye" Orion said to him

"Please Troy come visit us, you don't need Orion's permission to drop in" the girl pleaded "he's just a meanie anyway"

"You're sounding like a 8 year old" Orion rolled his eyes

"I'm 15" she exclaimed "anyway I'll give you my Instagram name and we can keep in touch through there"

"But I don't have Instagram" Troy informed her "but I can get it"

"Great!" She cheered as he ran off to get a piece of paper

"Remind me to add you as well" Orion chuckled

"You have Instagram?" He questions

"Yes I do, everyone has it, I only have like thirty eight thousands followers, most of them are female" he smirked "I'll love to see more of your life Troy" thirty eight thousand, he makes it sound like a small number

"I don't post much, not even of my Facebook account" Troy said "and I don't think you would I want me posting about all the great places we go together"

Orion winked at him "correct"

Annabelle return with a piece of folded paper "this has mine, Orion's and Declan's Instagram names, add us all once you get the app"

"Maybe not Declan" Orion added, she just looked at him "okay okay, where is he anyway?"

"Still asleep" she confirmed "he packed last night anyway"

"He's always sleeping" he chuckled "say good morning for us, me and Troy should be heading off now"

"Aw you can't stay for a little longer?" She pleaded "okay fine, just come visit more"

"We will" Orion smiled as he looked at Troy "I'll get your bag for you and you can meet me at the car"

Troy said his goodbyes and walked over to Orion's car. He waited for him to come back so he looked around, he was in a street full of mansions and the rich. The house in fount of them had like to sports cars packed in the drive way (well he guessed they were, he was never ever a car guy, unlike one of his best friends back in Angel Grove who was mad about cars, she, was definitely a car guy, well girl in her case)

Orion came back with his bag slanged across his shoulder and opened the boot of the car and placed it in.

"What do you even carry in your bag?" Orion asked

"Spare clothes, my phone and charger, spare cash and my birth control' which you need to get me another packet of" he smiled as he unlocked the car and they both got in. "this is a really nice neighborhood"

"It is, it can get super noisey at times due to massive parties and stuff" he said

"Have you ever held a party?" Troy questioned

"I haven't, Declan has, everyone showed up, but it was well managed, it was his 21st" he told him

"What were you are doing on your 21st?" He wondered

"I was working Troy; my business was just starting to get bigger and bigger" he said as he drove out of the drive way

"Declan told me how fast your company grew, it seemed impossible but you managed to do it, and at your age" Troy mumbled

"Hard work and late night got me to where I am today, of course coming from a rich family and a CEO dad helps a lot" Orion smirked "and business school, oh business school"

"So, you got a lone from your parents and brought your first building?" He wondered

"Basically, my dad only gave me the money to start off, all the money that went into building my company was my own profit" he confirmed "now enough about me, what about you, do you plan on working as a underpaid librarian who gets one hour shifts for the rest of your life?"

"Working at the library isn't that bad, sure the pay is shit and that one hour shift that I have asked to change about a hundred times hasn't been changed at all, but it's close to work and I know all the people there so well, my manager Nick is nice to me and listens to my needs" Troy answered

"But he won't change your one hour shift" Orion commended

"Where else do you think I could work, everywhere else are only hiring teenagers" he sighed

"I said you could work for me Troy" he tells him

"But I have no way of getting there, remember I don't have a car" he replied

"I can get you one" he offered

"Orion no, you're not getting me a car" Troy rolled his eyes

"I did say I can help get you a car" he informed "and it's in good time that I spoil you again"

"I still don't feel okay with that" he sighed

"Let's just say it's a birthday gift" Orion smirked

"My birthday is in December, it's May" Troy said "when is your birthday anyway?"

"July 30th" he replied

"Oh nice" he sat back in his seat "look we are nearly back at your place" Orion drove into the underground car park on the apartment complex. They both got out and got their stuff and walked over the apartment ground floor

"I should show you around here, the ground floor has lots of other features, like its own swimming pool and gym" Orion smiled "I'll give you the card to be able to enter the area"

"I'll love that" Troy and Orion then went into the lift and made their way to Orion's apartment, home sweet home.


	26. Chapter 26

It felt good to be back in the apartment, Troy placed his bag in his room and walked over to Orion who was on the couch on his phone. he went around the back and wrapped his arms around the CEO. Orion chuckled and looked up at him.

"Aren't you clingy today"

"Am I?" Troy smirked and he leaned over and kissed his cheek

"Very, come, sit on my lap and face me my sweet Troy" Orion commanded, he did just that, he walked over and sat in his lap "god, you're beautiful, and mine"

"You know I'm only yours, no other man or woman will take me away from you" he smiled

"Woman?" Orion said in a confused tone "Troy are you bisexual?"

"Yea, I have dated females before, my first relationship with a male was my ex" he confirmed

"When you said your last relationship was with a man I just guessed you were gay" Orion replied "mistake on my half, I'm not mad"

"My good friend Jake these past years have being trying to hook me up with people, most of them female, most was people who he walked with or soccer mum's" Troy laughed "one was a in her 30's and we met at his work, Jake works at a soccer coach at that local club in Harwood Country"

"Tell me more, I'm interested" he informed

"Well after training one day the woman walked up to me and we had a conversation, Jake told her that I was single and we were talking about work and pass relationships, she asked me if I to go somewhere with her but I lied saying I was busy and we never talked again" he tells him

"I don't blame them, you're beautiful, they probably thought you were a male model or something, you have the body and face for it" Orion grinned

He chuckled "aw, unfortunately I hate being the center of attention, being a model would mean my face would be everywhere and could risk our agreement being expose anymore than it already is"

"No one knows about our agreement, and it will stay that way, I wanted to keep you secret, I felt uncomfortable when my family questioned about my relationship with you, cause as I always say, we are not a couple, we are not dating, and never will be any of those things" Orion said in a stern tone

"Orion" Troy sighed "can you do one thing for me?"

"Anything for you" he smiled

"When this agreement ends" he took a deep breath "please, can we still keep in touch?"

Orion just looked at him and exhaled "that's what's all my agreement holders ask me, the answer is No, N O"

"But Orion!"

"Once this agreement ends we will leave each other's life's forever, I will go find my next agreement holder and you go back to your little life and your shitty fucking library gig" he exclaimed "that's the last time I want to me hearing you talk about that, I have broken so many ruled for you already, you should be grateful for everyone I broke, if those rules weren't broken I'll be hurting you right now Troy"

"I don't like being threaded with violence Orion!" He yelled, the CEO glared at him and raised his left hand "If you want to talk to me I'll be in my room" Troy moved off his lap ad stormed off into his room and locked the door behind him. he heard something being thrown outside as he slid his back down on the door.

Troy felt safe in here, he moved his heads into his knees. There no way he's going to leave this room for a while, Orion was so calm and happy, Troy knew it was his fault, he shouldn't have asked that, but their relationship as agreement holders have grown from fucking to love, he loves Orion, well, he think he does. He knew Orion didn't love him like that, all the sweet things the CEO tells him could have been told to every person who has been in this agreement. Troy felt a single tear fall into his cheek, this has been the only time he has ever thought about what he has gotten himself into.

He reached over to his bag and pulled out his phone, all Troy wanted to do was to call his mum and tell her what has happened. He wanted to tell her so badly, about the agreement, the stuff they do together even the fact that he lost his virginity! Something he promise to tell her straight away. Troy opened up his contacts, he was about to press her mother's number as his heard a knock on his door.

"Troy, please come out, I'm not going to hurt you" Orion sighed "I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean to snap at you like that..."

He sighed and stood up, does he trust Orion? Troy took a deep breath and opened his door, Orion had his head hung low and his hands to side.

"How will I know you won't hurt me?" He mumbled, Orion looked up and their eyes met, without a second to lose the CEO wrapped his arms about Troy's body

"I promise to never hurt you, please forgive me" he pleaded "look Troy I care for you, I don't want this agreement to end"

"I don't want it to end either" Troy hugged Orion back as they both fell the the ground

"Come, let's go to my room" he cooled kissing him on the lips

"Orion..." He looked at him

"I don't know any way to make it up to you, come, I'll go easy on you" he smirked, as much as Troy wasn't really in the mood he couldn't help but to see Orion was trying, he side smiled and wrapped his arms around the CEO neck

"We can do it, only if you can carry me"

Orion saw that as a challenged and lifted Troy up, they both laughed as Orion walked over to his room and laid him down on his bed.

"So, this is where the fun begins" he smirked, Troy just chuckled as he felt Orion's lips touch his.


	27. Chapter 27

Orion's way of 'making it up to him' was sweet, he was a lot less rough than he normally is, they had to break so Troy could have his pill, he really needs to find a better time, maybe in the mornings.

He places his head on the CEO bare chest, Troy could hear his soft breathing, he could fall asleep here, but me knew he couldn't, and to be honest if he asked he didn't want Orion snapping at him, especially in their state.

"This is nice" Troy mumbled

"It is" Orion replied as he stared up at the ceiling, Troy bit his lower lip moved and positions "aren't you comfortable?"

"I am now, I'm not use to the skin on skin contract" he chuckled

"I see, it might feel a bit odd to begin with, but once you've been doing it for a while you learn to love it" the CEO commented "I always love feeling your bare skin my Troy"

"We've been doing this for a month" he smiled "how long does an agreement normally last? it is that too personal?"

"Well my last agreement latest around a year and a bit I think, maybe just a year, I broke it off with them two weeks before I meet you for the first time" Orion confirmed "I always keep my agreement holder's identities secret if I do talk about them to people"

"Why did you end the last agreement?" He questioned

"They fell in love with me, they wanted more than just what the agreement had set" Orion sighed

"Like a relationship..." Troy trailed off

"Yes, if an agreement holder falls in love with me and wants to go to the next stage I automatically end the agreement" he says "me went on our separate ways, last time I remember I think they were fucking one of my worker's"

"Do you offer all your agreement holders job?" He asked

"What's with all the questions tonight?" He wondered "no, you're the first, I felt quite sorry for you when you told me about your current job, I wouldn't mind seeing you every day, gives me something pretty to look at"

Troy blushed, he liked flirty Orion "maybe I just will take that job offer up"

"Wait so you're agreeing to work with me?" he gasped

"Later, not right now" he confirmed

"I swear I'm going to get you a dam car if that's the issue" Orion exclaimed

He just chuckled "I also want to wait for a bit, what if we have a big fight and end the agreement, but we still have to see our faces every day at work"

"I don't let my personal life get involved in my work, if that happens and we do fight I will still treat you like any other person who works for me, with respect" he informed "as I said the job offer is always open, tell me when you want to start and how much you want to be payed and you can start straight away"

"Who else are trying to get the top spot of your personal 'pretty thing to look at'?" He joked

"A lot of people, but a lot of them are more fantasies when people who actually want the job" he pointed out "there are many strange things on the Internet, Annabelle once sent me a story, fan fiction as she calls it about Declan, they must of did a lot of research cause this main character who was female dated me to get Declan jealous"

"Oh dam" Troy couldn't help but laugh, he was a bit surprised that Annabelle reads those types of stories about her family "any about you?"

"Most of the ones I am in makes me that person the main female is worried about meeting first but apparently I'm super nice when meeting random girls my brother picks up when he's on tour" Orion said

"I should read some" he suggested "once I make myself an Instagram account"

"Just be warned, some are creepy but well written, Declan loves reading all his fans posts, art and stories about him" he confirmed "it's getting late, you should be returning to your room"

"I guess I'll see you in the morning" Troy half smiled, he really didn't want to leave, her moved off the bed and collected his scattered clothes into his arms "goodnight, Orion"

"Goodnight, my sweet Troy"

Troy didn't bother about changing into his night clothes, he's gotten use to sleeping without any clothes on, the sheets covering his naked body. He though back to when he first started this agreement, now new he was at everything and now he's a natural, well that's what Orion tells him. He rolls over to the other side falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

It was around 9:30am when he woke up. Troy slipped out of bed, dressed and packed his bags. He hated Sunday's, he didn't want to leave, he liked it here. Troy opened his bedroom door and walked out into the kitchen.

Orion was humming to himself as he set to mugs up on the table, Troy smiled and walked up to him. He turned around and smiled

"Good morning, did you have a nice sleep?" Orion asked

"Better than ever" he grinned as he heard the kettle finish boiling

"I boiled the kettle for us" he smirked, Orion walked over to the kettle and took it by the handle "the cups are set up as well"

Troy sat down at the table and grinned, there as a red mug with a teabag and one sugar in it, Orion knew him too well "thank you, Orion"

"I hope I made it the way you do it, even got you a mug of your favorite colour?" He winked

"How did you know my favorite colour is red?" Troy chuckled

"You always seem to be wearing red, even your bag is red, it suits you" Orion said sitting down next to him and pulled at Troy's shirt "you're wearing it right now"

"I never notice" he semi lied, Orion was right, it doesn't mean to always picked red coloured clothing, he did like other colours, wait, does he? "I don't even know what colour you like"

"Sliver, but I mostly wear grey, sliver is a bit too flashy to wear out all the time" he confirmed

"I guess" Troy looked at him and laughed, Orion poured the hot water into his mug.


	28. Chapter 28

Troy quickly came out of his room with his bag over one shoulder ready for the long way home. Orion was finishing up a phone call, he walked over to him and smiled

"Guess it's time to say goodbye for the week?" Troy half smiled "I should be off my bus arrived at-"

"I'm going to drop you home" Orion cut him off "it's easier and I thought we could hang around Harwood Country, never really explored that part of town before"

"You'll love Harwood Country, I fell in love with the place when I first moved there from my hometown Angel Grove a when I was 15" he informed him, this sounds great, and it beats getting a bus and a train home

"Angel Grove will be on my next place to visit list" he smirked "I'm going to get change quickly" Troy waited for Orion to come out, he was surprised how quick he was to get dressed, he came out with a pair of dark jeans and a grey top and converse shoes

"Angel Grove in a great place, I want to go back so badly" Troy sighed

"We can always organize that, come gets go down to car" he smiled, Troy held onto Orion's arm as they exited the apartment.

* * *

The car drive was smooth, there wasn't much traffic as Troy though, he laid back on his car seat and enjoyed the ride.

"Where did you want to go first?" Orion asked as he drove into the Main Street

"Hmm" Troy though, where would be the best place to go in all of Harwood Country? all he could think of was the beach near the park or the mall area. "I can't think of any places from the top of my head, just the park and the city mall area"

"The city mall area might not be the best place, just for the fact people could see us together" Orion commented

"Very true" Troy chuckled "there's a beach area me and my close friend Emma use to go to all the time after school, out of all my friends I'm most closeted to her, so close everyone thought we were dating, still do"

"We can go on a day it's really hot" he said "I always wanted to see you wet"

Troy smirked "I got a plan, you can park at my place, my parents are normally out and we can wonder around town, I know the places where there isn't much people, and besides, I checked every news article and I think you'll be fine, just wear a pair of sun glasses and I won't touch you"

"Sounds like a plan, if I remember your house should be this way" soon Orion parked outside of Troy's places, he was right, his parents were out. Both men hop out of the car.

"Let me get my wallet and we can head off" Troy smiled

"It was my idea to go out, I will be paying for everything" Orion insured

He just looked at him "are you sure?" Orion nodded

"I'm sure Troy, so what's first in the list?"

"You'll like it" he smirked and held his hand "this way"

Troy and Orion walked to the town center, there a lot of people here then normally, there must have been an event going on. He brought the CEO into a quiet area that didn't have that many people, they seemed the be doing their own things anyway.

"We can wait here till most of the people go away if you want" Troy suggested "are you sure you're fine?"

"We would be more at risk if my brother was here with us, I think we'll be fine" Orion said as they walked back into the main area.

"There used to be a place around here me and my friends use to go to all the time after school, it was a frozen yogurt place but it reasonably went under new management and now it's a lot more, I guess fancy" Troy informed "if I had my money on me I would of shouted"

"Troy it's fine, come, why don't you show me this place" Troy looked at Orion and grinned

"Come it's this way"

* * *

Troy watched as Orion ordered, this place has changed so much since he was in high school. He can't even remember the old name of this place, he thinks it had something to go with brain freeze. The worker gave Orion his cup of plain frozen yogurt and be paid using a slick sliver debt card and walked back over to the other male.

"I didn't know what type you like" Orion noted as they walked out to the store

"The dairy free option" Troy wink

Orion froze and just looked at him, he laughed

"Oh, I'm only kidding Orion, here let me hold it while you try it" he gives Troy the cup of frozen yogurt and takes the pink coloured spoon, scoops up some of the yogurt and put it in his mouth

"how does it taste?"

"Like every frozen yogurt I ever had, why don't I put some on you then lick it off, might taste better" Orion smirked

Even in public Orion seems to have zero chill, he just chuckled and takes the spoon off of him "nice try, but we're in public Mr. Sutherland"

"Indeed, we are my sweet Troy" he chuckled "enjoy your yogurt before it melts on you"

Orion found a bench and they both say down, he watched Troy closely as he finished the yogurt, Orion never really found joy in watching people, but something him is just so, watchable, and so touchable. The CEO moved close to him.

"Is there something wrong? you're pretty close to me, I mean I don't mind it's just what if anyone sees?" Troy wondered

"Troy look up at me" he does what Orion said, he takes his hand and places them on Troys cheek "your eyes, I never took a chance to ever just, glaze into them, that shade of blue, it's almost on ocean like"

"Why, thank you"

"there's something about you, I just can't tell what that makes you so special" Orion cooled quickly looking around and leaned in and kissed him, Troy loped his arms around his neck as they share another passionate kiss.

"Troy! oh my gosh is that Orion Sutherland!?"

Oh no.


	29. Chapter 29

He could see the look of terror on Orion face, Troy sighed in relief, it was Emma, he didn't think she'll see her out about on a Sunday afternoon since Noah was normally home. Emma smiled and walked closer to him, every step she took Orion moved away.

"I'm so shocked to see you here, don't you normally spend Sunday with Noah?" Troy asked

"I do, I was just about to head down to the shops to collect some ingredients for tonight's dinner and a loaf of bread of course" she smiled "I didn't think I would see you either, you normally crash in the afternoons"

"Yea I was just showing Orion around Harwood Country" Troy told her, he moved over to the CEO and brought him back close to him "Emma this is Orion, Orion is this Emma"

"It's very nice to meet you Emma" Orion said to her, she looked at him up and down then brought her attention back to her friend

"I'm glad to see you found another friend" she winked "don't worry your secret is safe with me"

"We are just friends anyway" Orion semi lied

Emma laughed "that's cute, I'm not sure kissing on the lips is what friends do, if you need to know I done have plans spreading stuff around about you two, I'm not that type of girl"

"I'm just glad it was you and not someone else" Troy chuckled

"Weren't you one of the photographers at my interview? I remember Troy telling me it was invited along by a friend" he questioned

"I was at the right of you, if you need any pictures taken I'm always on call" she grinned

"Thank you for the offer, I'll love to work with you someday" Orion informed

Troy smirked, Emma had the chance and she did it "Orion did you want to come back to my place for a bit? my parents should still be out"

"I'll leave you be, see you when I see you next Troy" Emma waved goodbye as she skipped off

"She was nice" Orion said looking at Troy "let's go home"

* * *

Troy opened the front door and Orion followed him in, what a day so far, it was great catching up with Emma, well, Troy thought that, Orion still looks a bit spooked out, it could have been worst, if could have been someone working for a news company, he couldn't even think of the cameras flashing and then their faces, his face, all around those celebrity news pages and TV shows.

They walk into the living room, the tv was playing a news report, crap, Troy's parents must of came home early. He looks at Orion and smiles as his mother walks in.

"Oh, hey Troy, and Orion" Mrs. Borrows looked at both "how was your weekend?"

"Fine, very fine" Troy replied "Orion and I are going to head up to my room now"

She gives her son a look then smirks "what do you two plans on doing in your room?"

"I'm just showing him, he hasn't properly over before mum" he rolled his eyes

"Okay, I'll call you down when dinner is ready" she said before looking at Orion "you're staying for dinner, right?"

"Sure, I'll love too" Orion smiled at her "I think it'll be a good time to get to know my friend's parents"

Troy's mum continues to look at him

"Alright, I'll let you two go now, no funny stuff okay" she told them, Troy walked to his room, Orion was about to follow when he felt a hand on his shoulder

"Hurt my boy in anyway and you'll get it, I don't care if you're some millionaire businessman, one finger on my son without consent I will hurt you" she exclaimed, Orion just nodded and met up with Troy.

"This is it, my humble bedroom" he smiled as he opened the door, Orion stepped in, it was smaller and cleaner than he though, he went over and sat on the corner of the bed as Troy closed the door "it's not too fancy, but it's where I call home"

"It suites you Troy" Orion cooled "I like it"

"You do?" He smiles

"Of course, no wonder you haven't moved out of home yet" he chuckled

Troy went silent "I've been wanting to move out for ages, but I can't find a apartment in my price range yet"

"Where did plan on moving?" He questioned

"Somewhere close to my parents and work, but those areas are high in demand now" Troy sighed "only places are available are outside of town, or in the city"

"Moving out is difficult" Orion added "when I moved out of my family's home 7 years ago into a small apartment I was calling them every night, I knew how to cook basis dishes and stuff, Declan was helping a lot as well"

"So, the apartment you currently live in wasn't your first?" He asked

He shook his head "no Troy it wasn't, my first one was a lot smaller and downgrading, I moved out since I had enough money and that's where I live now"

"Maybe one day, I'll get a proper job and move into my first apartment" he informed "I am saving"

"I could help you pay for it" Orion implied

"No, as I said before I don't want you helping me with anything, it's your money, you earned it yourself" Troy told him

"Then you won't like what I got you" Orion mumbled

"What?"

"Nothing!" He covered up "say, why don't we" he gives Troy that look, oh that dam look, he smirked and moved closer to Orion

"Not it my bedroom Mr. Sutherland"

"But why not? not even a ride?" He groaned, Troy rolled his eyes

"You have the biggest sex drive I have even seen Orion, save it for next week" he confirmed

"But you know how much I want to put myself inside of you!" He exclaimed

Troy exhaled and looked at him "that was the horniest thing you have said to me"

"It's true"

"I'll treat you on Friday" Troy promised, he leant in and was about to kiss in as he heard a knock on the door

"Boys, dinners ready if you want to come down and get something" Mrs. Borrows informed.

Troy looked at Orion and laughed as they both walked out of his room.


	30. Chapter 30

"Oh, who is this my son has brought home?" Mr. Borrows questioned as me saw Troy and Orion ended the kitchen

"Dad this is Orion" Troy introduced "you know, the man I been spending these past weekends with?"

"It's so nice to meet you Mr. Borrows" Orion smiled reaching out his hand

"Please, call me David" he shakes Orion's hand "it's good to see my son mixing with some more people, he tends to hang around the same five all time, which isn't a bad thing"

"Dad" Troy rolled his eyes

"I'm very glad I got to meet your son, he is such an incredible person" he informed

"He is, I actually never met a person who didn't like him, but if honest with you I think those people were only liking his looks, not his actual personality" he told him

Orion went silent "he did say to me he hasn't dated anyone since the end of grade 12"

Troy's dad laughed "oh yea, we try not to bring that boy up, Troy might tell you a bit more if you two get super close, I'm not sure all his friends know the whole story, maybe his friend Emma but that's it"

"It's not a bad story dad" Troy added "I just don't like bringing it up, Jordan was my first boyfriend"

"And put you off dating anyone" he pointed out, Orion chuckled

"Maybe you two can have this conversation when I am not here, it sounds too personal for me to listen in on" Orion said

"If you guys don't come now teas going to get cold" Mrs. Borrows shouted, all three men went to the table and sat down

Troy looked over at Orion, he knew the CEO felt uncomfortable, he ate slowly hoping no one would make any questions, Troy guessed he didn't want to say or do something that'll make his parents hate him.

"So?" David broke the silent "what do you do for a living Orion?"

Orion looked at him "I'm the CEO of my own business over in Harwood City, not really interesting"

"How long have you been doing that for?" He questioned

"I started when I was 20, always wanted to go into business" Orion replied

"It's great to see a young person like yourself making a living, so refreshing to see" he said in amazement

"Why, thank you" he smiled, Troy blushed, by the looks of it his dad and him are getting along. The two chats some more till dinner was over

"Troy, you wouldn't mind helping me clear the dishes away?" His mother asked

"Sure mum" he agreed and stood up, he took his and Orion's finish plates and took them over to the sink

"Thank you for letting me stay over for dinner, sorry that I have to rush but I need to get going" Orion apologies, he quickly moved over to Troy and quickly hugged him from behind "I'll try to call you after work tomorrow, goodbye"

Troy watched Orion say the rest of his goodbyes and left, he sighed, he just drove into the deep end.

"He was nice" Troy's father commented "wouldn't mind him coming over for dinner again"

"Dad" he groaned

"What? the boy understands business, which reminds me, in two weeks times I'm going to have to leave for work for around three weeks, the boys are starting to start construction on a house over in the town before Harwood" he informed

"That's great honey" Mrs. Borrows cheered giving her husband a kiss on the lips "remember to call once you get there"

"I know I know Amanda, I'll send you pics of the hotel room with the caption 'wish you were here'" he joked

"Dad"

"Oh Troy" he chuckles and walks over to his son "I'm going to miss you most, my baby boy, don't tell your mother that"

"I can hear you David" she scolded

"I'll leave you two be, if you want me I'll be on my phone figuring out how to work Instagram" Troy smirks, he sees his parents being happy in each other's arms being walking into his bedroom. Someday, he hoped, that'll be him and his partner, or even Orion.

* * *

He sat crossed legged on his bed with only the light coming from his phone lighting up his face. Troy waited as the app installed, it didn't take long, he sighed in relief he had enough storage on his iPhone that was gifted to him by his parents for his 23st birthday. He clicked into the app and sighed up.

 **Welcome to Instagram 24 connect your Instagram account to your Facebook account to add your friends.**

 **Here's some people to follow you get you started...**

Troy uses the light from his phone to grab his bag and pull out the piece of paper that Annabelle gave him with her accounts name on in, he looks at the paper, he forgot, she put down both Orion's and Declan's usernames as well, it saves him asking them himself.

"This should be her" he said to himself "yep it's her" annabellepuff_grey

He looked through her posts, Troy's surprises her account isn't private, she has hundreds of people following her, probably for the fact her cousin is Declan Sutherland, or the fact she is a rich kid. He followed her and in minuets she follows back.

One family member, two to go.

Declan's and Orion's accounts were easy to find, both had the verified little blue tick on their users names he followed both. Troy still didn't really know how to work Instagram, he set is profiles using the same profile picture as his Facebook one and wrote a short bio.

He didn't really like having too many social media profiles, Jake has been bugging him to get snapchat, Troy's fine with Facebook really, he sees what people posts, heart reacts sometimes and reply to timeline posts. It's not like he doesn't have time to check them all, he just, doesn't feel bothered.

Some moments later he heard his phone ping, Orion followed him back, he should really post something, if only his life was interesting enough to display off to everyone, well, not everyone, he must remind himself to turn his profile on private.


	31. Chapter 31

Troy's phone blew up with notifications, he knew he should of turned it off before he went to bed last night. Jake and Gia followed him on Instagram and so did Declan, he still didn't know how to work this app anyway.

He crawled out of bed and did his normal Monday morning routine before walking down, freshly showered and dressed to the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie" his mum greeted him "you look tired? didn't you sleep well?"

Troy looked at her confused, he had enough to sleep, right? He does have a bad habit of staying up later than he would on a work night "I'm fine, I had enough to sleep"

Like all mothers she didn't look too sure ably what he said "um, why don't you have some tea" he smiled, Troy drank tea more than he drinks alcohol, which is a good thing is his parent's eyes, and his own.

Today's shift wasn't that busy, it was great to have a calm shift and not one where he is running around everywhere putting books away, scanning out books or dealing with kids who take out all the books from the shelfs and scattered across the carpeted grown and their parents just not caring at all about their child's actions, one of Troy's biggest pet peeves of all.

He went to pick up some books that was left on the table by someone, there was a girl with brownish red hair tied up in a messy plat. She has her eyes glued onto her laptop screen typing away in a word document. Troy peeks over to see what she was type and she looked up him, her green eyes widen.

"I didn't mean to freak you out, I just wanted to see what you were writing" he cooled, the girl took a deep breath in

"I-it's just a thing I'm working on" her voice shook, Troy could hear she had some sort of accent, after a small conversation with the girl he found out she was a grade 12 transfer student from Australia doing her final year of schooling in the United States. She wanted to find a nice place to continue writing her novel, based on her words it's a story about six teenagers who have these powers and were called upon by this god type being to help save the world for this evil army.

"You have a great imagination, I'll let you continue your work" Troy smiles and leaves the girl, he walks back to his desk and checks the time, another two hours to go, he sighed, he really needed a new job.

* * *

Troy was done, he walked over to his living room couch and sat down. He pulled out his phone and checked it, Emma manage to follow him now which leaves only Noah left, wait, does he even have Instagram?

He knew he would have to talk to his mum about quitting the library job, maybe he can work at home like Gia does, become an online teacher? He faces palmed, he knew Orion had that job offer, it's just too, you know, risky. But it's worth an ask, right, he calls the CEO up

"Hey Orion, mind if we chat?"

The next day Troy found him being picked up by Orion. Troy managed to dress classy, The CEO does have plans for him, and it would be the first time they'll be out together not on the agreements weekend time.

Orion walked into the house "you ready?"

Troy looks at him and smiles "yes" he grabbed into Orion's hand as they walked out to his car.

"This is it Troy, welcome to my enterprise" Orion smirked as he drove into the underground car park, Troy looked around, it was one of the biggest carparks he has seen in a business building. They both got out of the car as soon as he parked. "Come, let me take you to my office"

Orion brought Troy to the found the companies building and welcomed him in. The first thing Troy noticed was the cool air hitting his face, the air conditioner must be on his coolest setting. There were man and women in in fine business suits talking all around the lobby. Orion walked up to a young woman at the front desk who was typing away on a laptop.

"Good morning Mr. Sutherland" she half smiled before looking at Troy "oh, who is this you bring today?"

"Amelia this is Troy, he is a good friend of mine, I've been wanted to show him around for a bit" he told her

"Well, have fun" she said "oh by the way you have a meeting with the chairman at 11:00pm, did you want me to tell him you cannot make it?"

"I will make it don't worry, have a good day" Orion walked away "come, Troy"

Troy followed Orion to a lift, once the lift arrived they both got in and he pressed the top button

"Guessing your office is the top level" he chuckled

"It is, the top always has the bests views" he informed as the lifts door opened. Tory looked around, like the ground floor there were people at every corner chatting away, Orion pulls out a pair of keys and walks towards a door and opens it "welcome to my office, it'd quite nice, if I say myself"

Troy walked in, Orion's office was smaller than he imaged, there was a desk I the middle of the room with paper work stacked up on it. the thing that caught his eyes was the massive window, he walked over, the view, you can see everything from up here, the people walking on the streets look so small.

"I can't believe you are lucky to work here every day" Troy said in disbelief

"And you will be too, once you finally say yes to the job offer, therefore we are here today" Orion smirked "come, why don't we go into the bathroom, let me show you what you could be doing when you take that offer up"

"What would I be doing?" Troy questioned as Orion took him by the hand and lead him to the bathroom.


	32. Chapter 32

Like most bathrooms it had a white colour scheme, white tiles, white sinks, the only thing that didn't seem to be write was the silver soap holders and the black shower curtains, why would Orion need a shower at work? maybe just in case.

"Why did you want to show me the bathroom?" Troy asked

"Well or course I needs to show you, just in case you needed to go and this will be the place we might be in on breaks" Orion smirked, Troy rolled his eyes

"And the shower? whys that here if you only use this room for peeing and 'breaks'?" He wondered

The shower is just in case, I also have a spare pair of work clothes just in case, you never know Troy" he told him as he looked into the mirror that was plastered on the same wall as the sinks "just look at yourself in the mirror"

Troy did, he saw his reflection and Orion's as the CEO walked closer behind him "it's just us"

"Every time I see you I think of great things, I seem people who would be begging to be in your place right now" he exclaimed "you're also the first of my agreement holders who haven't asked now how much I earn in an hour, but that's off topic"

"Out of all the people in the room that day, why did you pick me?" Troy questioned "Orion?"

"Ask me another day" Orion confirmed, he moved one of his hands to the top of Troy's jeans, "I want this moment to be about you, not me"

Troy closed his eyes as he felt the CEO undo his jeans and pulled them slightly down, he kinder guessed that is what he wanted, but honestly, Troy's use to it

"What do you plan on doing?" Troy said

"The usual, it's best if you grip onto the sink, I'll be going in dry, if it gets too rough for you just say so, I don't want to hurt you, ever"

He held onto the sink bowl as Orion finished pulling down his underwear, Troy nodded as Orion slowly pushed his length into him. Troy groaned as he felt the CEO move slowly in him.

"Orion" he said softly, using nothing to ease it was a new feeling "don't, stop"

"So, you like that my sweet Troy" Orion grinned "let me go a bit faster for you"

He moaned as his head tilted back, never did Troy though he'll be fucking someone in a workplace bathroom. He could feel the other male reach is climax, he released into him and pulled out.

"That's another reason the shower is there, did you want to clean up?" Orion asked as he zipped up his pants

"I'll be good" he chuckled "why is my lower back starting to hurt?"

Orion laughed and pulled Troy into his arms "it hurts without using anything like lube, from personal experience, have some pain killers you can have if you need a couple"

"It's not that bad really, I'll walk it off" he informs "any other places that you should show me?"

"Not that I know of" Orion thought, there was a knock on the door following by a man's voice "Come in, the door should be unlocked"

The man opens the door and walks in, Troy guessed he was in his at least 30's, wore a basic suit and had paper work in his hand.

"I wanted to know if we can do the meeting now? My wife called up just then saying she had booked lunch at 11:30am" the man told him

"A little bit more timing would have been nice" Orion said "I do have company"

The man looked at Troy then back at his boss "strange, you never really being company with you

"I can wait here while you do the meeting, I have my phone to keep me occupied" Troy commented

"You sure you'll be fine here" the CEO questioned, he nodded

"Yea I'll be fine, do your meeting, I'll be right here"

"Mr. Sutherland, we should be going now" the man said, Orion sighed and looked at Troy once last time before they exited his office.

Troy looked around, now what, spending the whole time on his phone does like the only plan, if only he asked Orion for the WI-FI password so he doesn't use all of his data up, he doesn't really talk to anyone online anyway, his friends are all the type to plan a day and talk in person type people, well, at least he is, he knows Emma tends to talk to people all the time for work and Jake is normally calling his older sister up since she is now rarely in town.

He looks around, _there must be something else to do?_ He though, he turned around and looks at the window, he has an idea. Troy pulls his phone out and snaps a picture of the view, now he had something to upload with he got home.

It's been a while and Orion had finally returned. Troy smiled and walked over to him, and hugged him, he has glad it was just them in the room, did he really miss Orion that much?

Orion chuckled and kissed him in the forehead "yea I'm back, unfortunately last-minute meeting time changes happen a lot in business"

"I know" Troy looked up into the CEO crystal eyes, "I-I kinder, um, missed you a bit"

"I missed you a bit too Troy, but it's all in the name of business, he wanted to talk to be about expanding the business and we listed down some stuff to talk to the marketing team about, nothing you need to worry about, trust me" he cooled "were you alright on your own?"

"It got a bit lonely, I didn't want to use all my data on my phone so I just walked around a bit" he told him "are you sure there isn't any other places in your company you wanted to show me?"

"Well, I can show you the big meeting hall, the office area, one of the levels are being re done, it's a break room, needed to be updated" he said

"I'll like that" Troy smiled

"Then I'll show, it's this way"


	33. Chapter 33

Orion kept Troy close to him always, once they hit the break room and the doors open they were greeted by some workmen, the CEO was talking to them about how it looks and if anything needed to be added or re done. Orion then showed him to one of the main meeting rooms. It was a large room with an oval table in the middle and a projector screen at the front, Orion did say this room has a lot of uses but meetings tend to be the number one thing that goes on.

"I always try to have a meeting each week to talk about what is going good this week and what isn't, so everything is up to date and we aren't losing money" he informed him "we don't want that to happen"

"I still can't believe you run and build this company by yourself" Troy said in amazement "how you manage all these people"

"There are workers here that make my life a bit easier and help out with the managing, like there's a worker who helps me when I interview people who want to work for me, my personal assistant who basically informs me when stuff needs to be due and is an all-around good helper, worth every dollar I pay her" he tells

"Would my role in your company just be the 'pretty thing you look at and have sex with in the bathroom?' Or would I do something else?" Troy asked

"You said you didn't have any experience in this type of work, so yes, you will only be my pretty thing to look at and fuck" he confirmed

"And you want to pay me for that, are you now some sort of sugar daddy to me?" He crossed his arms "Orion"

"Why wouldn't I pay you for your job? I'm taking time out of your day to be with me, and to answer your question, well, I kinder sound like a sugar daddy, a much younger, more, dare to say nicer one" he answers "how much do you want to be paid? you can pick, just give me your bank account details and-"

"I didn't say yes to the offer yet Mr. Sutherland" he pointed out, Orion froze "I'm still thinking, should I really quit my job at the library, it's close to home, sure I don't enjoy working there as I use too but, is income, and I really need to save for a car and an apartment"

"Troy, why don't we go back to my apartment, I have something to show you, you can think about this offer as much as you can, it'll always be open" Orion asks

"This isn't another trick for me to sleep with you right?" He just looked at the CEO

He laughed "it isn't, come, I can show you around some more when we get back, the lift is this way"

* * *

"Just a couple of steps forward" Orion said as he covered Troy's eyes with his hands, the traffic getting back to Orion's apartment was terrible, there must have been a crash somewhere since the normal five minutes' drive turned into fifteen.

"Why don't you want me to see this?" Troy questioned

"That'll ruin the surprise, that wouldn't be fun at all" the CEO informs, Troy laughed, he liked this game, he wonders what he is planning?

Orion bought him to one of the spare carparks and removed his hands from Troy's eyes "surprise!"

Troy eyes winded, he didn't "you got me a car?!" He walked around the brand new red painted car with leather interior "Orion you didn't need too"

"I did, it's brand new Mazda, with inbuilt GPS and touch start, and it's red, your favorite colour, it's also fully filled with petrol so you don't need to fill up" Orion smirked "I think these are yours" he hands Troy the keys

"I'll never be able to pay you back, this much of cost you so much!" Troy exclaimed

"It really wasn't anything, did you want to take it for a test drive?" He asked, "you do have your license on you right?"

Troy pulled out his wallet and his divers license "I always have it in me, let's just say, if my friends and I go out I'm the one who driving afterward, as I tend to not drink alcohol"

He hopped into the front seat and did his seat belt up. Everything has that new car sent as he pursed the power button and the car's engine started up.

"Do you think the crash for earlier has cleared up yet?" He asked

"I'm not sure, maybe don't drive around that area for a bit" Orion said "this car should have enough room in it for you and your needs in this agreement and out"

"What do you mean by that?" Troy wondered

"I mean once we go our separate ways and you find a person to settle down with and start your own family, if you want your own kids, this car should be having the right amount of room" he cleared up

"I do want kids" he trailed off "it's something I would want to achieve, being a parent"

"You'll have plenty of time to think of that, but you shouldn't be all caught up in the future, you should be thinking about now" Orion cooled "enjoy this moment, while we have it"

He looked at him and sided smiled, as he placed his hand on the steering wheel and drove out of the underground car park.

Orion had his hand on Troy's thigh the entire drive, it felt good to be able to have his own car, Troy thought, didn't know how he was going to explain this to his parents, or his friends at least, he doesn't want them to think he's one of those people who sleep around with rich men to get expensive gifts.

Troy drove back into the car park after this test drive, Orion smiled and watched him turn the car off and step out

"That's is where you say you're thank you and owe your life to me and you'll never leave my side" Orion chuckled

"Thank you, Orion, thank you for everything" Troy smiled "did you want to go back to work?"

"I'm going to return back after you leave, are you okay going home by yourself?" He questions, he nodded

"I'll be okay, I'll let you get to work" Troy hugged the CEO and placed a gentle kiss on his lips "I will see you on Friday"

"I'll be waiting for you, call me, alright?"

"I will, goodbye Orion"

"Goodbye, my sweet, sweet Troy"


	34. Chapter 34

Troy spent most of the drive home thinking about how he was going to tell his parents that Orion got him a dam car. He can't hide it from them, and they would ask questions anyway.

"Hey Troy, how was the outing with Orion?" His mum asked as she wiped up a mug

"It was good, um, do we have some spare room in the car park?" He asked

"Why do you need more room in the carpark sweetie?" she replied

"Orion brought me a car"

"What?" She turns around and looks at him with disbelief "that's such a nice gift, you've been talking about saving up for your own since you got your open license"

"It's too much of a gift, I don't know how I am going to make it up to him, he got me a dam car, a brand new one" he exclaimed

"I think you need to realize Orion is a multi-millionaire, he has the money, you should be thankful, why don't you invite him over again, I'm sure he'll like that, your father and him got on really well" she suggested

"I am thankful, it's just, I don't anyone thinking bad stuff about it, you know people who have sex all the time with millionaires for cash and stuff like cars" he sighed

"Troy, I know you, you're not the type of person to be in one of those agreements" she insured him, Troy froze, but he was in one of those agreements, not the part that his is fucking Orion only for the rewards, but the fact he likes it? he must stop lying to himself about that part.

"Thanks mum, and will ask Orion back for dinner or a get together another day, if he's free of course" he confirmed "maybe he can even stay the night"

"He could, but unfortunately we do not have a spare bedroom at the moment, unless he is fine with sleeping on the couch or sharing a bed with you, which doesn't normally time to mind when you think of two male friends, since you have told me in the pass that whole Orion trying to kiss you was a misunderstanding, was it?" Troy though back to when they first met at the library, how Orion nearly kissed him on the neck, how some weeks later he has to clear it all up of his mother that he though wrong and Orion didn't have any interest in him other than being his friend. Troy was glad she believed his lies.

"I didn't think that part through" he chuckled "if you need me I'll be in my room, like always"

"Don't you normally go out on Tuesday nights?" She asked

"Not tonight, Gia and Jake are having a date night together, Emma I think is over at her dad's place with Noah, so I guess I was ditched by the happy couples" Troy told her

"One day you'll find yourself a person to love, just you wait" his mum smiled "I'll call you down if I need help with anything" Troy side smiled and walked into his bedroom.

* * *

Orion seemed to be arriving home earlier on Fridays. it now wasn't odd to see the CEO crossed legged sitting on the black leather couches with his eyes glued in his phone. Troy smiled as he walked over to him, it was nice, he never liked arriving at his normal time to see no one was home.

"I'm here" Troy smiled as he sat down sat to him, Orion glanced up from his phone and smiled

"I've been waiting for you, look, I want to ask you something?"

Troy looked at him, what did Orion want to ask him? is it bad? "What did you want to ask me about?"

"My family goes away for a week every year in the middle of July to his luxury resort up the far north coast, Annabelle wanted to ask me if you wanted to come along with us this year?" He wondered, Annabelle wanted him there? he thought, Troy has never been to the north coast before, so this could be fun.

"Orion, do you ever want me there? if you don't I can say I can't due to work or something?" Troy questioned him, the CEO thought about it

"I do want you there, really, it's just there is going to be media around that area due to my brother" Orion warned "you know how I am like with keeping you a secret, and you have told me you don't like the spot light"

"Then we won't touch in public, I'll just be known as the friend" he insured "Orion, I know how you are like, I have been with you in this agreement for over three months, we managed to work our way around if someone saw us, remember when Emma did? And Declan? We made it work trust me if anyone sees us we can make up a story"

"The trip is in three weeks' time, I'll pick you up from your place and we'll drive to my parents' house where we take a minivan to the resort, it's around an hour to two-hour drive so bring ear phones" Orion informed "remind me to tell Cherry she had that week off, she said hi by the way"

"Tell her I say hi back, I should probably tell my manager that I will be off for the week as well" Troy said, "I'll do it when I go to work on Monday"

"That's good, I'll message you what you should bring on the trip, I'll give you spending money, even doe I know how much you hate me giving you cash" Orion smirked "my parents and Annabelle normally share a hotel room while me and Declan share another, if you're coming along I might be able to get a room with just us two, since they are two-bedroom hotel rooms"

"So, Declan would be all by himself" he smiled "can he be trusted? does fans find out where he is staying and knock at his door?"

"That has happened before, he was in the shower and there was a knock on the door, her was two teenage girls asked if my brother was here and I had to say he was busy, and to come back later, I can't remember if they did or not" he tells him "no one has been after me before, I know the press was after my mother one year, and she has a conversation with a want to be model"

"Is there anything I should also know about this resort?" Troy wondered "or is that it?"

"It's a very top-class resort, best everything, there is a beach side city around it as well" he commented "I should take you clothes shopping before then, you need to look some want rich, K-mart clothes won't cut it"

Troy rolled his eyes "I don't buy my clothes from K-mart"

"You sure?" Orion raises his eyebrow "it looks like it"

"What are your plans Orion?" he groaned

"I'm taking you out to get some clothes tomorrow, you can keep them over here if you must" he smiled "speaking about your clothes, I want them off you, my room. Now" Orion stood up and walked over to Troy

"As you wish" he smirks as he kisses the CEO in the cheek before running into his room


	35. Chapter 35

Orion ran his fingers through Troys hair, he chuckled and kissed his forehead "what have you done to me, what type of powers that you that have me wanting to touch you all over"

"Maybe I'm just touchable, no one has ever told me that before" Troy smiled

"So no one has treated you the way I have?" He asked "not even that Ex boyfriend of yours?"

"That's different, me and him were in a romantic relationship, you and I are in a sexual agreement, all your sweet words to me I doubted, to you I'm just another man in this agreement, my ex was the person I loved for the two years we were dating, and he loved me back" he sighed

"So much he broke up with you on the last day of school, some boyfriend he was" Orion rolled his eyes "Troy, you're so much more than just a number, you're 100% mine in this agreement"

"So you treat all your agreement holders like me?, I'm not mad I just what to know" Troy wondered

"I was a lot stricter with the rules with my other three, my last one was a lot more affectionate, had kinks and went over my limit, who the hell calls their partner 'daddy'?" Orion laughed "they see also the one who I was only in this agreement for the rewards, rewards I mean the cash and expensive items, i have no idea where he is are now"

"You can stop worrying about the other men and focus on me" Troy looked at him "Come, I don't think you have eaten something yet" he pulls the sheets off of his body

"Troy" Orion exclaimed, he looked back at him as he gathered his clothes from the floor "there's already made food in the fridge, Cherry said it is a pasta dish that her grandma made for her, I'll be out once I get changed"

"Don't be too long" he smirked as he quickly changed back into his shirt and jeans and walked out of the bedroom.

Troy walked out into the kitchen and turned the lights on. It wasn't that late, it was only around 8:00pm, he was glad he changed his birth control time for a earlier time, now he takes it at 3:00pm instead of 7:00pm.

He goes to the fridge and pulls are two bowls with clean wrap around them, Troy take the plastic off and places bit bowls in the microwave and sets the timer to two minuets.

"I saw a bottle of water in the fridge" he goes back and pulls the glass bottle out and collects two glass cups from the cupboard and puts it out in the table.

"This is a nice set up you have going on in here" Orion smirked as he walked in

"I learn from the best, come sit down" Troy saids, the CEO site down in front of him as he placed the bowls down.

"You're going to make someone very happy one day Troy" Orion commented "who ever that might be"

He blushed "thank you"

"Let's eat before it goes cold, we can watch the late night news then go to bed, well, you can, I need to finish off a report I need to send to my chairman" he confirmed

After dinner was finish, Troy placed all the dishes into the dish washer as Orion turned the TV on to an all day news channel, and laid down on the couch. He soon followed and curled up next to the CEO and placed his head on his chest.

"I won't be here for long, the business report will be next after the news updates" Orion said

"I don't mind, gives me an extra bit of time with you before I go to bed" Troy smiled as he moved his hand up to Orion's body

"You're cute you know, try not to fall asleep, you have a tendency of doing so" he pointed out

"Trust me I won't this time" he insured

"Okay I trust you" he grins

It's been a while and Troy could barely keep his eye open, he sits up and kisses Orion cheek and saids his goodnights before walking to his bedroom and falling asleep.

* * *

Orion knocked on Troys door to wake him, he walked in and sat and the end of his bed

"Rise and shine" Orion said as he shook Troys shoulder

"What time is it?" He groaned pulling the covers over this head

"9:30am, it's time to wake up, remember?, big day ahead, I even set your tea up for you" Orion smile, he shot up, there was tea involved so Troy got up and they both walked out.

Orion passed Troy this cup of tea as he sat down "after you finish, get dressed and I'll take you to the shopping centre" he informed "you can pick out what ever you like"

"You don't need too Orion" he mumbled

"I do" he cooled "I want you to look like you belong with my family, and for I know all my family's clothed are one hundred plus dollars, even Annabelle's clothes"

"But I'm not apart of your family, I'm just a plus one" he sighed

"don't be like that, my parents wouldn't of let you come along if they didn't think you were just a 'plus one'" he confirmed

"Did they let anyone else come along before?" Troy questioned

"Yes, Declan's long term girlfriend, she went on many of them, has to share a room with them, not a quiet nice sleep" he exhaled

"You didn't mention she was coming, what happens?" he asked

"They were engaged for a bit, was one of the celeb top couples in one of those teen magazines, the girl was a actress most known off her teen show _Beneath The Bridge_ on Netflix, her name is Sophia Carson and she played the main character Harper" he informed

"Oh I remember watching some episodes with Emma some years ago, I mean, Sophia is kinder cute"

Orion just looked at him "she was a nice girl, we still tend to talk, my brother wants nothing to do with her, but that's another topic for later you should I get dressed now and I'll meet you at the door"

Troy nodded and finished his tea, it won't take long for him to change, he than rushes into his bedroom and gets a pair of clean clothes from his bag and changes into them and walked out.

"Ready"

Orion looked at him and smirked "let's go, I'll be driving"


	36. Chapter 36

It's been a while since Troy has been looking around the city, Orion like normal was keeping a close eye out for him.

"The shop is this way" Orion told him as they walked into the busy shopping centre, there were people everywhere which shopping bags in hand, there must of been a big sale on or something, Troy thought. They made it to the other end of the store, Orion stopped and point to a clothing shop "its this is"

Once entering the shop they were greeted my a woman who worked there, she walked over to them and smiled

"Welcome, to our store, is there anything I can help you today?" She greeted

"We'll call you over if we have an issue" Orion replied

"I'm here when you need me" the woman informed and walked over to the check out area

"The summer clothes section should be over here" he saids walking over to a clothing rack

Troy wondered over to another rack, he quite liked the shirts in this area, he picked one up and looked at the price tag $100.00. Orion walked over to him and smirked

"Did you find something you like Troy?"

"Yea but not for $100.00" he exclaimed, Orion just looked at him

"I keep telling you, don't look at the price, if you like it I'll pay for it" he insures as he looks at the shirt "this will look nice on you, and of course it's red"

"Is there a limit to how much we can spend here?" Orion just gave Troy a glance, looks like that's a no

"There isn't, now, you might find something over on this rack" he drags Troy over to another rack "these are more expensive, mostly cause of their brand name, sometimes you're just paying for the brand name and not the material of the clothing itself"

"I never knew would be into fashion Orion" he smirked and crossed his arms "that's kinder cute"

"You do realise my mum is a formal super model and has her one clothing line staring from $60 for a skirt" he saids as he pulls out another top "this one also goes well with you, and it does have a touch of red"

"I do like the colour grey, white and black as well" Troy added, he looked over at Orion, he had an idea

"If only it wasn't too hot, I got it" Orion tells try to sit down as he rushes over to the other side of the store and picks up some items and brings them back "I'm so thankful my mother made me do a class about fashion and stuff, here, try these on" he handed Troy the mess of clothes and pointed him to a changing room.

Five minutes later Troy walked out, Orion smirked, he knew is outfit would suit him. It was a outfit consisting on a plain white tank top with a red open up shirt and wash out jeans

"All you need is a chain around your neck, I have one at my place that would go well" Orion cheered

"I mean, I can see myself wearing this around" Troy commented

"We can go into other shops as well, got get change and I'll go pair these" he confirmed, Troy went back into the changing room and changed into the clothes we was wearing beforehand and giving them over to Orion.

The woman at the check out was checking her phone as Orion came toward the counter, she looked up and quickly tucked her phone into her pocket and smiled

"Is that all for today Sir?" She asked, he nodded as she scanned all the items

"That comes to $535.50, cash or card?" The woman smiled as Orion pulled out is silver debit card and made the payment, she placed all the clothes in two plastic bags and handed it over to him

"Thank you for shopping, see you next time" Orion walked back over to Troy and handed him the bags

"First shop down, where would you like to go next Troy?" He asked

"I have no idea, where do you normally buy your clothes?" he wondered

"Funny you should I say, sometimes I buy from my mums store, most of my work clothes I get from a lovey small business here, casual clothes I normally go to the place we were before" he told him "hmm I think there is a store down here that sells sunglasses, you might need those, it's been a while since I have had a full look around the stores"

"Then we'll go there" Troy agreed

Troy couldn't remember the last time he went out shopping like this, he though back when he went formal outfit shopping with Emma and Gia, he was still wondering why they even though of being him along, he guessed that it cause either they needed a guys opinion on the dresses and a bag carrier, Jake did joke saying they only wanted you there since he was the 'gay best friend' but that was debunked quickly.

The rest of the day was mostly filled with entering all different types of shops till Orion thought that would be enough. At the end of all that they sat down at the food court and got a bite to eat.

"I never normal go and get food from these types of places" Orion commented "i normally don't eat fast food at all"

"Same, my parents taught me when I was little that food like this was only for a once in a long while food" Troy smiled

"Well your parents taught you good Troy" he saids, a teenage girl walks over them, Troy looked at Orion in confusion as the girl spoke

"I'm sorry but any chance you're Declan Sutherland's little brother?"

Orion half smiled "yes I am, can I help you with something?"

"I'm such a really big fan of him, can you please tell him that next time you talk to him, it'll mean the world to me" she cheered "I've saving up to see one of his concerts once he plays in Harwood again!"

"I'll definitely pass the message on to him, he loves hearing what his fans have to say" he told her

"Thank you!" she walks off and a skip in her step

"Wow I'm surprised you kept your cool" Troy said in amazement

"I'm use to it, the only reason why people notice me is cause of my brother, never really the business part of it" he chuckled "well, now i think of it I think people might recognise me cause of my company, I did rank it at number three in _most riches CEOs in the U.S.A"_

"I swear women will only talk to you to get some of that cash of your" he laughed

"I can imagine there would be hundreds of people wanting to be in your place right now Troy" he pointed out "being spoiled and fucked by me"

"To be honest I like the second part best" he winked

"Oh do you now?" Orion smirked "why don't we go home now, I'll give you a bit of second part"

"Later Orion" Troy smiled "I like the second part but let's wait till later"

He rolled his eyes "okay, why don't we go home now"

"Yes" he agreed as they both stood up and walked off.


	37. Chapter 37

Troy looked himself in the mirror in his bathroom. The clothes Orion got him yesterday all for perfectly, but to save getting even more questions it's best not to wear them out of this apartment. He quickly got some clothes he brought over and placed them on the sink to change into after his shower.

It's been a while since he could just enjoy the feel of the water hitting his skin in peace, no rushing to get washed and dried before Orion gets up at him for taking too long, which reminds him, Orion has becoming a lot less stricter about everything, was he really doing something to him?, or was it normal for Orion to go all soft on agreement holders after a certain amount of time.

Unfortunately that peaceful shower ended with a knock on the bathroom door.

Troy rolled his eyes and turned the water off, Orion has already seen him naked so it wouldn't matter anyway "come in"

Orion slowly opened the door and smirked "I knew you would be in here, I just wanted to tell you something"

"What did you want to tell me?" Troy answered as he wrapped a clean bath towel around his waist

"I rang my parents up confirming you'll be coming with us, and I've talk about getting a room to ourselves" he confirmed "my parents like this holiday to be 100% family bonding time, and they treat us like teenagers, but I love them, I will let you get dressed now, you look wonderful wet by the way"

"You can stay if you want, nothing you haven't seen before" he chuckled, Orion moved closer to Troy and placed his hands on his waist bringing him closer to his body

"Why don't we have a bit of fun first, seeing you like this makes me want to fuck you over the sink like we did when I took you to work last week" he smirked

"Your sex drive, it never fails to amazed me" Troy laughed as he looped his arms around his neck

"Then let's go to my bedroom now, or would you prefer the shower?" Orion slipped his hand under Troys towel "and I can feel you want the same"

"I would preferred if I could have finished my shower in peace, but looks like we are both not getting what we wanted" Troy said as he grabbed his clothes and walked into his bedroom

"Troy, wait, this isn't funny"

* * *

Troy opened his front door, thank god he has a car now, no more public transport getting to and from Orion's place. As normal his parents weren't home, he walked over to the freezer and opened it. There was a bag of frozen grapes sitting on top of a frozen loaf of bread, he smiled, his mum normally freezes the grapes in summer, it's less sugary than ice blocks, he took the bag and walked into his bedroom.

As he finally settled down his phone rang, who is it this time, surely it wasn't Orion, he has been calling him more and more lately, Troy picked up his phone and answered, luckily it was Emma

"Hey Troy!" She greeted "I'm just calling to see if you're free tomorrow night?"

"What's happening tomorrow night?" He questioned, normally nothing happens on Monday night since his friends work most of the day

"So Gia said she can't do Tuesday night cause she as a online maths C video class to take at 4:00pm running to around 6:00pm, and I just really want to catch up with you guys, normal place 5:00pm tomorrow?" She informed

"I'll be there, text me anything changes" Troy replied

"I will do, I'm going to call the others now, see you Troy" Emma said the rest of her goodbyes before hanging up

Troy looked and his phoned and sighed, it wasn't usual from Emma to call and try to catch up, even with the weekly outing, he worries for her, she does spend a lot of time by herself since Noah is working way over his limit, he has to check up on her, so he does.

He remembers talking to Gia once, a while ago, when Emma and Noah first moved into their apartment four years ago, the same afternoon Noah got the call saying he got the job at a lab testing and trying to find cures for cancer and certain type of illnesses. He started the job two days after and the hours were not what Emma thought they would be, Gia also said Em wanted to talk to him about the hours but the pay Noah gets makes up around 80% of their income when she isn't getting clients.

Troy placed his keys in his pocket as he got out of his car and walked over to Emma's and Noah's apartment block. He walked up the stars to the third floor where he knocked on the door. Emma opened the door up quickly.

"Troy?, what are you doing here?" Emma wondered '"it's not a bad thing it's jus-"

"I just wanted to check up on you, if you are okay being by yourself on an afternoon like this" he replied

Emma looked at him and sighed "I'm not, the lab wanted Noah in today, Sunday is normally our day to relax as a couple, do couple things like watch movies and be affectionate, I look over and Gia and Jake and see how happy they are, Noah and I barely get those types of moments during the week, we aren't that intimate as we use too, but we try"

"You know Gia and I will always be there if you feel lonely, I'm always on call and so is Gia" Troy cooled "we all know Noah loves you, if this is really bothering you tell him, he'll listen, even if it's one step at a time"

"Well, he has been calling me in lunch breaks" she said "and has a picture of us at my 21st birthday, I know he thinks about me at work, it doesn't doesn't feel the same that I can't see him with my own eyes, even Jake is worried about how much time Noah spends at work, and how is is barely around for group meet ups"

"I definitely think you should talk to him when he gets home from work tonight, I'm no relationship expert, if I was I wouldn't be single right now, but it's the only way you can express your feelings, and besides, Noah is the type of person to work with stuff, and I know if you tell him you have an issue or you want him to take an extra day off he'll try his best to make it work"

"Thank you Troy, I'm so glad to have such a good friend like you" she smiled,

Troy looked at her "why don't we go down to the beach?, the fresh salty air make help"

"That sounds like a great ideas, just let me get my bag and put my sandals on and I'll meet you in the drive way" Emma grinned

"I'll be waiting, don't take too long"


	38. Chapter 38

Emma met him outside with her camera around her neck, Troy just smiled, it was definitely an Emma thing to always bring her camera where ever she goes, _the best things always happens when someone doesn't have a camera_ her words every time someone would say something to her about it.

She placed her stuff down on the damp sand and glanced around, it was good her and Noah's apartment was close by to the beach, if you can even call it a beach, Harwood Country's is known not to be the best, maybe something you have to be a local to really enjoying it.

"It's been a while since I could just sit here and take everything in" Emma said as she looked out into the ocean "with work, and my relationship both stressing and taking up the hours I have, I do love my job, it's a dream come true, but all the time I get business is in times that I need my breaks, and I really need the money, bills and our holiday won't pay themselves"

"Are you still planning that road trip?" Troy asked

"We are, but we are pushing it back more, maybe in fall or next summer" she confirmed "and what about your job? Did you say yes to that offer?"

"I haven't, it just doesn't feel right for me too, I think I'll keep working in the library" he told her "I quite like my life right now, it's calm and nothing seems to be going wrong"

"And how about that thing you have with Orion?" She smirked "it has to be more than a friendship now, I saw you two kissing, I really think he likes you, even if I don't think he's the one for you"

Troy froze, but they were just friends, why couldn't he just tell her "We aren't dating, I have no idea how to tell you what we are"

"Troy" Emma bit her lower lip "you're not in one of those relationships?"

"Why would you think that Em?!" He said in disbelief, Emma, out of all the people thinking that off the bat "I'm not fucking him just for the rewards"

"So you are in a sexual relationship with him?, why couldn't you just had told me?, I wouldn't of felt anything different about you" she exclaimed "Troy, please, is it true?"

"I can't comment" he sighed "please just change the topic"

"I just want to know, are you still a virgin?" She placed her hand on his shoulder

"That's private Emma"

"Oh come on I told you the morning right after I lost mine" she pipped "what has Orion done to you, I don't want to fight with you but you've definitely changed since you met him"

"He has been nothing but sweet to me, look, I just don't feel comfortable talking about it" he informed

"Please, once you're ready too, tell me, I'm worried about you, Jake and Gia are too, I know you would be the same if it was me" she mumbled

"I promise, as soon as I'm ready I will tell you everything" he half smiled

"You better, I really want to know, is Mr. CEO everything that people say he is" she grinned

"You only have heard the bad stuff" Troy rolled his eyes

"I do know some good stuff, he does do some charity work in the Christmas time with his family, and been very vocal about mental and sexual health and how it needs to be easier for people to get help for both" she commented "he goes to charity events as well, you know the ones celebs always go to?, he is mainly seen with his brother at those events"

"He hasn't told me that yet" Troy replied

"There's still a lot more that you need to learn about that boy of yours" she giggled "why don't we just enjoy the ocean for a bit, no words about our love life"

"Honestly I think that's a good idea Em" he smiled as they both looked off into the ocean

* * *

Two weeks have pasted since that talk, Emma didn't mention anything at the meet ups lately, or at all, did something go wrong?

"Am I the only one feeling the heat?, It feels like it's over 40°C but it's like, I haven't even checked the weather today" Jake said crossing his arms

"It's only 35°C stop complaining" Gia said as she sipped on her water "be glad this place is air conditioned babe"

Normally their weekly meet ups are always filled with something new, this time it was mostly filled with Jake and Gia's rambling and stuff Emma and Troy had no clue about.

"So Em?" Gia asked her best friend "how's talking to Noah going, you said you would two weeks ago, and you never answered me"

"Because" she smiled "I talked to Noah about it the night after Troys and my talk, and he agreed and talked to his boss about getting a day off in the week, I haven't talked about it cause it wasn't confirmed, next Thursday is his first day off and we already have plans for it"

"That's great!, we should do the meet up then so we'll all be there" Jake suggested

"Actually" Troy interrupted "I'm going on holidays next week with Orion's family, I won't be back till Friday afternoon"

"What?" Emma said in confusion "why didn't you tell us?"

"Cause I knew you wouldn't be interested" he informed "say, what are your plans to do with Noah on that day?"

Troy changed the subject, Emma looked and him and exhaled "well, he's taking me to the parks market in the morning, I've been dying to go with him, it's been forever since we last went, than after that he said it found a nice place in the forest he really wants to show me, and I got a new camera lens and I want to try it out"

"Sounds romantic" Gia smirked "you guys have been together for a while"

"Yea, I can't even remember how long it's been" she grinned "I'm so happy"

"I hope you guys have fun" Troy smiled

"Where are you even going Troy?" Jake questioned "I really want to know"

"All I know it's this luxury resort up at the coast, I'm sharing a room with him" he confirmed

"Take pictures!" He exclaimed "post them too Insta dude"

"Alright" Gia said "you seem so excited every time Troy is going to hang out with Orion"

"Cause I can be, one of my best friends are hanging out with millionaires, that he still needs to bring to one of our meet up, I want to know if he is that shitty person we make him out to be"

Troy rolled his eyes "he's lovely to me, I'll ask him if he's free, he is my friend so he should meet you guys"

"Friends?" Jake raised his eyebrows "dude, you go out with him all the time, you stay over his place on weekends, met his parents and now going away with him, friends, maybe a bit more"

"They normally allow close friends to come on their trips with them, Declan brought his parter along lots of times" Troy pointed out,

"Oh Declan and Sophia! They were one of the cutest Hollywood couples!" Emma cheered "you could see the look Declan gave her in the interview about their engagement, too bad they broke up some years ago"

"What happened?" Troy asked

"Apparently Sophia fell out of love with Declan, and made a big fuss about how terrible he was to her, which turned out to be fake" she told him "I was a fan of Sophia's show, and I followed her on Instagram where she broke the news"

"Orion did say he does talk to her, but Declan wants nothing to do with Sophia" he added

"It's kinder a shame they aren't on good terms, hope Declan find someone one day" Gia commented

"And I'll say the same about Orion" Emma grinned


	39. Chapter 39

Troy was rushing around his room like crazy, he knew he should have finished packing his luggage the night before once he got back from Orion's place. He was thinking about this holiday non stop all weekend, he finally finishes packet his suitcase and zips it up.

He picked the case up and brought it to the kitchen and placed it near the front door before walking over and sitting down at the table

"Look at you all packed and ready to go" his mother grinned as he ended the room

"Yep, I think I have everything, well, I hope I do" Troy chuckled

"You have to tell us everything once you get back" she informed him "not everyday you go to a luxury place like that, why don't you drink some tea before Orion comes"

Troy nodded and made himself some tea, as he sat back down, his mother following afterwards

"I know this is silly, but I'm going to miss you, it's been a while since I had the whole house to myself" She cooled, Dad has already been gone for a week, it tends to be a lot more quiet when he's not here, Mrs Burrows tends to everything she can to keep her mind off of it, Troy helps out where he can, but him also being away, he really hopes she'll be alright.

"It's only going to be a week, I'll call you when I can" Troy smiled

"Please do, I really hate being alone all the time" there was a knock at the door, Mrs Borrows walked over to the door and opened it "oh hello Orion"

Troy quickly finished his tea and walked towards the CEO "you're here early"

"I had to beat rush hour traffic" he saids "are you packed and ready to go?"

Troy nodded "yep, my stuff is just near the door"

"We should get going now" Orion informed, Troy rushed back over to his mother, hugged and kissed her cheek before giving his goodbyes than he grabbed his luggage and brought them out to Orion's car.

They were greeted by Adele as they drove into Orion's parents drive way, she smiled and skipped over to the two men and tapped lightly on her son's window.

"Morning boys, ready for the holiday?" she cheered, Orion stepped out of his car and Troy followed

"Ready as always" he smirked as he wondered over to Troys side "we both are"

"Troy!" Annabelle shouted as she ran over to him "I'm so glad you could come with us!"

"Honestly I need to thank you for asking if I could come along" he thanked "and for Orion for giving me permission too"

"You don't need ask for his permission" she laughed "he's always like that"

Orion rolled his eyes as he took the last of their luggage out of the car "Annabelle, why don't you help me with all the luggage, Troys our guest it would be rude of us to make him to it all"

She nodded at skipped over to her cousin and picked up one of the suit cases and brought it over to the black minivan.

"Alright is everyone ready to go?" Mr Sutherland asked as he took out the keys to the van "I will tell you who's staying with who when we get there"

"Hold on I forgot my sunglasses" Adele pipped before running inside, Orion just looked at Troy as they both walked into the mini van and sat down next to each other

"Hey little brother and little brothers close friend" Declan greeted, he was already in the van waiting for everyone to enter "you're definitely going to enjoy yourself"

"It's my first time going anywhere like that" Troy confirmed "I'm quite excited"

"It's a great place, we normally get hotel rooms which have the best views, I wonder who I will be with?" he smirks

Adele returns with her sunglasses and hops into the front seat, Annabelle sits down and does her seat belt up as the van drove out of the drive way. Orion placed his free hand on Troys thigh and took his phone out with the other.

"Are you really doing work your holiday?" Troy asked "why don't you take a break"

"I was just emailing the person who is taking over my place for the week that's all" he informed

"I see" he saids

"Orion, you know the rules for the family holidays, no work, you should have sorted it out on your weekend, or were you too busy doing over stuff?" Mr. Sutherland commented, he went silent "why don't you kids talk to each other, it's not everyday you get to see each other"

"yea little bro, why won't you talk to me?, I haven't seen you since the dinner, too busy focus on Troy to talk to your older brother?" Declan joked

Orion rolled his eyes "Fine, so how have you been since we last met?"

"Well, since you have asked Onion" he smirked "I'm currently working on some new music, it should be released on ITunes this Sunday, I'm quite happy how it turned out' and what about you?"

"Nothing has really happened, works fine, a lot of my workers are saying I should collaborate with his business over in Utah, it's a small but slowly building company, i might check it out soon" he informed "might take Troy along with me"

"Me?" Troy looked at him "why do you want me to go on a business trip with you?"

"Cause little Orion can't spend a day without touching his 'close friend' Declan pointed out

"I wouldn't be able to go with you anywhere, remember I too also I have job" he saids

"Not a very good one"

"Orion!" He exclaimed

"Alright no fighting back there" Adele yells, all of them go silent

"Once we we to our hotel room I'll show you around a bit, maybe we can also do something together" Orion whispered

"I'll like that"

* * *

After the long drive they reached the resort. There was already stuff waiting for them as they all stepped out of the van, one of the stuff walked over and started taking the luggage out of the back and onto a trolley

"Greetings and welcome back to the resort, your rooms are ready for you now" a man told them, Orion held into Troy as they all made their way over to the lobby

"It's so good to be back" Declan smiled and he looked around "nothing beats this place"

"It's better than some of the ones where I went too with my parents" Annabelle

"Annabelle" Adele called over "you will be staying with in our room like last time and the boys will share a room"

"What?" Orion said "I thought you said Troy and I could have a room to ourselves"

"Me and your father talked about it and we thought it would be better if you three stayed together, you didn't care when Declan had his Ex stay in his room"

"But it's a two bedroom room, there's three of us"

"Aw doesn't Orion want to share a bed with his friend" Declan chuckled "don't worry he can sleep with me"

"We can make it work Orion" Troy added "maybe I will share a bed with your brother"

"I don't like that idea" he groaned "you're mine-"

"You guys sort it out once you get into your rooms" Mr. Sutherland said landing them the keys "your bags should be up at your room already.


	40. Chapter 40

Declan opened the door of their hotel room, Troy was surprised how big it is, it wasn't like the hotels he's been in the past where the two beds were in the middle of the room with hardly any room to move around either.

"The main bedroom has a small bathroom in it, so who ever gets Troy with them can have that room" Declan saids, Orion looks at him "what? It's been our rules since when we first started to bring our parters along, so make up your mind if you want Troy to sleep with you or he's happy to sleep with me"

"I don't feel comfortable with anyone else touching him bar me, so he can stay with me" Orion confirmed "Troy?"

He turns and faces the CEO "yes?"

"You're sleeping with me, I'll show you where to put your stuff" he takes his bags and brings it into one of the bedrooms.

It was like most hotel bedrooms, king size bed in the middle, white sheets and covers, towels nicely folded on the end of the bed and a large window on one side. The view, you could see everything from where they were, how high up are they anyway?, Troy looked over at Orion as he opened up his suit case

"Since we are sharing a hotel room with Declan, we have to do the stuff we normally do when he's either out or no where but this room" Orion commanded "and this time I'll be locking the door"

"What do you even have planned, anything new?" Troy bit his lower lip

"Do you want new?" Orion smirked "I mean, I did bring ribbon to tie you up with, it all depends if my brother will fuck off for a night"

"I'll just keep quiet" he grinned

"But I like hearing you moan and screen out my name" he informed "seeing your pretty body under mine, how you react once I thrust myself into you"

"I swear you tell this to everyone who you had a agreement with" Troy exclaimed

"Actually, I never been so vocal about a agreement holders looks before I met you, you're stunning" he saids "I almost what to make this agreement permanent"

 _Permanent?, like in ever ending?_ Troy thought "if you don't get bored of me"

"Troy I would never! I have done stuff with you I have never done with anyone else, my family likes you, your family likes me, I can fix up some things in the contract and away we go!" Orion pipped "I'll do that after this holidays"

"I need to think about that, I'm not like you Orion, one day I'll love to find someone to settle down with and have a family" he added "But I will think about it"

"We can all sort this out later, why don't I show you around this place" Orion cooled "I'm sure you'll love that"

"I will, Orion,"

* * *

Troy laid his back down on one of the plastic beach chairs under an umbrella at the resorts swimming pool. It felt so good just to relax, yesterday the rest of the day was spent exploring the resort with Orion by his side, they didn't finish looking everywhere yet.

The pool was filed with people, kids slashing each other and enjoying their summer holiday. Troy glimpsed over to see Orion and Annabelle in the shallow end, he smiled, Orion seems to do so well with children, well, Annabelle isn't exactly a small child. Soon the CEO got out of the water and walked over to him.

"You should come into the water, it's not too cold" Orion smirked as he sat down on the beach chair next to him

"I will later" he saids looking up at him "where's the rest of your family anyway?"

"Mum and dad and getting drinks for all of us, Declan is talking to some chick" he confirmed

"I think I'll just chill here till they get back" Troy smiled, he felt Orion crawl into him, water from his body dripping onto his "Orion, you're getting me wet"

"You're going to get wet anyway Troy" he pointed out as he placed his hand on his cheek "I like it when you're wet"

He laughed "looks like you're going to need to wait" Orion looked into his eyes before leaning in and kissing Troy on the lips

"You know I don't like waiting, if I could I would be fucking you right now here"

"With everyone watching?" Troy wondered

"That's the one down fall" the CEO chuckled and kissed him again making sure no one was looking, Troy wrapped his arms around his neck "I see you want more"

"I always want more when it comes to you Orion" he lifts his head up and kissed him, Orion's eyes shut as they began to make out

"Orion?" Adele asked, he quickly broke away to see his mother with a tray of drinks "oh I didn't mean to interrupt but I got your drinks"

"Thank you" Orion took the trey with the two drinks off of her

"And you told us you weren't dating that boy" she smirks and walks off

Orion rolled his eyes, Troy sat up as he handed him the orange colour drink. "This shouldn't be alcoholic"

He takes it "thank you, I'm surprised you remember I'm not a big drinker"

"I always remember the small things about people" he informed "mine is if you want to have a bit to see if you like it"

He hands Troy his drink and he takes a slip, the alcohol was the first thing he could taste before he got to the sweet fruity flavour "it's a bit too strong for my liking"

"This ones my favourite, there is a non alcoholic version but I find it doesn't have the same taste to it" he saids

"I think I'll stick to my non alcoholic drinks" he grinned and took a slip of his own drink "after this I promise you we can go swimming"

"You don't need to hurry" Orion added "it'll take a while for me to finish mine one"

"I thought you wanted to go back into the water?" He looked at him

"I mean I want to see you in the water" he rolled his eyes

Troy snickers "I'll wait for you, I always do"


	41. Chapter 41

Troy slipped into the pool, Orion was right, the water wasn't too cool, it was actually to his liking, not to cold and not too warm, why didn't he get in sooner?. he wanted at the edge of the water for Orion to get back in, the CEO finished is drink and skipped over to the edge of the pool where Troy was and smiled.

"Told you you'll like the water" he saids as he slipped back into the pool

"You were right, the water is really nice" he grinned

"The pool gets better at night, but that's also when people get drunk, I don't live for that stuff" he informed "Declan did once, it was all over those celebrity news websites"

"Is Declan still taking to that chick?" He asked

"I have no idea, let's go and see"

They both swam over to another part of the pool, this area was filled with more people, all looking to be in between 21 and 40. It was close by to the bar and the music was pumping, no wonder everyone was flocking to this area.

Troy followed Orion closely as they made it to a edge that was connected up to a hot tub. Both of them looked over to see Declan, with a bottle of beer in one hand and the chick he was talking too wrapped around his other arm.

"Hi Declan" Orion spoke up, the other brother looked at him and smirked

"Hey Onion, come to join the party ay?" He took a drink from his bottle, the chick giggled

"We're not, I was just checking if you were still talking to that girl" he said, the girl looked at them, she had bleach blond hair and was wearing a two piece high waisted bikini with her finger nails payed a peachy colour.

Declan grinned and shot a look at the girl "Troy, little brother, this is Veronica"

"Hey guys" Veronica greeted "you must of been the man over here a while ago, Orin isn't it?"

"It's Orion, and yea I was, but I'm back now with my friend" he told her, She looked over and Troy and waves to him and he did the same back.

"Oh Declan mentioned you two were close" she looked at them "you wouldn't mind if I start dating your brother"

"Dating?!" Orion exclaimed "but you just met him"

"But sparks flew bro, I think me and Veronica will be a great couple, she even likes my music" he chuckled as he took another drink of his beer

"I do, I have his latest music on repeat" she cheered, Orion narrowed his eyes, Troy moved closer to him and hand smiled

"We should go"

Orion sighed as he watched his older brother kiss the girl on the lips as the two slipped out of the crowed area of the pool.

* * *

Both men made their way back to their hotel room. Troy reached into his bag for a pair of dry clothes and slipped them on.

"I was right, those clothes do look good on you" Orion smirked, he looked over to see the CEO watch him from the corner of the bedroom

"I see you like watching me get dressed" Troy pointed out

"To be honest I like it better when I see you undress" he commented as he walked over to him

"Oh do you now" he huskily said, Orion grabbed Troys hips and pushing them into his own

"The stuff I could do to you, are endless" he grinned "you have to be my favourite agreement holder"

"I'm so glad to be your favourite" Troy smiled as he felt Orion pulling him over to their bed and pushed him down by the shoulders

"It's such a shame you got yourself dressed for no reason" Orion placed his hand on his chest "cause I'm about to undress you"

"Orion" he groaned "leave the sex go for the rest of the day"

"The only reason I brought you on this trip is so I can fuck you" he scrolled "Troy, do you even understand how much I want t-"

"I know, you like fucking me" he sighed, the CEO removed himself and backed away from him "I like when you touch me, heck I love it when you push yourself into me, you shown me a side of myself I have never seen or felt"

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know what got into me" Orion hung his head

"It's okay, I know you can't control yourself" he cooled "I just wanted to ask"

"What did you need to know?"

"Orion" Troy looked up and him and bit his lower lip "who made you like this?"

"Who?, that's none of your business Troy, look, I just want to keep those things a secret"

"So it is a who, please, tell me!" he exclaimed "I need to know"

"If you're lucky I might tell you when I'm ready, and currently I'm not. End of conversation" he shouted

Troy looked at him and exhaled, he wasn't dealing with this. He sat up from their bed and walked out of the room.

"Troy, wait"

He stopped and glanced over at Orion, "I'm sorry I asked"

"It's not your fault, look I have issues, you know that" Orion pleaded "don't leave"

"I wasn't planning to"

The CEO raced over to him and hugged him tightly "don't leave me, ever"

"I won't, trust me" he cooled as he place his hand on his cheek "I'm not going to leave you Orion"

"That's why I want to make this agreement permanent, I been thinking this past month how well we work together"

"What?"

"Let's face it, you're still very much new to my eyes, you're the first virgin I have had sex with, we make a good team, as I said our family's like each other, and we honestly get along so well as friends" Orion cheered

"Half your family think you're dating me" Troy commented

"I can fix that" he insured "why don't I take you out for lunch"

"Well, we haven't eaten yet" he said

"Then let's go" Orion smirked as he took Troy but the waist.


	42. Chapter 42

The restaurant area was busy, Orion was lucky they found a place perfect for two in a quiet area of the place. They both sat down in front of each other as the waiter gave them two glasses and a water jug and will return to collect their orders.

"This I find is the best place for lunch, the one we went too for dinner last night is one of the more proper one" he informed as he poured Troy and himself a glass of water "the light lunches are the best, most of them are fresh salads with some sort of meat"

Troy opens up the menu and looked down for light lunches, he had to admit, he as still a bit full from breakfast, and he did eat an apple down at the pool as well "what do you suggest I have?"

"There's this good stemmed fish with salad, we can both order that" he smiled

"Here I'll give you the money for it" Troy told him as he reached into his pocket

"No it's all on me, this holiday is all on me Troy, I am going to spoil you this whole week" he grinned "would you like a glass of champagne or are you okay with water?"

"I'm fine with water, I'll save my drinks till later" he confirmed, the waiter came back and Orion placed their order as his phone goes off "who is it?"

"It's just my brother asking where I am, he just got back from the pool area, I don't know if that Veronica girl is with him" he groaned "hope he brought protection, he can always steal mine"

"Thought you didn't like using condoms?" He wondered

"I use them to make sure I'm protected, I never have unprotected sex with my agreement holders before they have taken a sexual health check" he commented "I'll tell you more once we get back to our hotel room

"But I didn't have a sexual health check before we started having un protected intercourse" Troy added

"Cause you were a virgin" he pointed out "you just needed to be put on birth control, unfortunately men can have kids these days, quite unnatural you know"

"You're right about that" Troy said as he picked up his glass of water "how did you know I was fertile?, didn't you say three out of ten are only?"

"It might be less than that, one out of ten maybe two, and I didn't know you were, I put all of mine agreement holders on it unless they have prove they aren't, which you can do at the doctors" he tells "this isn't really the conversion to be having at a lunch table"

"It isn't" he exhaled, a couple of minutes later their food arrived and a waiter placed the dishes in front of each of them.

"We can continue to talk about this after we have finished our lunch" Orion smirked as they began to eat.

* * *

They both arrived back to their hotel soon to see Declan laying down on one of the couches as he flicked through his Instagram news feed.

"Hey Declan" Orion greeted as he walked over to his brother "thought you might be still out with that girl"

"Oh she's here, she's taking a shower in my bathroom" he winked

Orion rolled his eyes "well you know she can't stay here, do what you need to do and make sure she leaves"

"She can stay here but not sleep bro" he informed "after she finishes we are going to walk around town, want to come with?"

"I'll pass" he saids as he walks back over to Troy "come, we can stay in our room for a bit"

"I can go for a nap" Troy half smiled

"Then we'll nap" Orion cooled as they stepped into their room, Orion closed the curtains and set the air conditioner to a lower setting and walked over and laid down next to Troy who seems to be already starting to fall asleep "have a good sleep, my dear Troy"

Some hours later Troy woke up to the chilled air hitting his face, what temperature did Orion set the temperature on?, even in summer he didn't have it in that low. He looked over at the CEO was was all curled up on the other side on the bed.

He didn't want to wake him up, Orion was so peaceful, fast asleep clinging onto the sheets, he moved over to him and lightly kissed him on his cheek and got up. Troy walked into the living room area, the sun seemed to be setting over. He was alone, with Declan still out with his 'girlfriend' and Orion napping, he felt quite lonely, he made his way over the the kitchen area and turned the kettle on.

Troy sat down at the round table, he had is tea to one side and his phone in front of him. He still needs to post the picture that he took down at the pool onto his Instagram, he did promise Jake he would post pictures.

"So that's where you went" Orion said in a tired voice, Troy turned to him and chuckled

"I got up and made myself some tea, you sleep with the air con at chilling temperatures you know that?" He informed him

"I like the cold, last night it as on a higher temperature" he confirmed as he goes over and sits next to Troy "how did you nap?"

"I napped well, I didn't relies how long we were asleep for" he answered him "did you want to do something?"

"I'll like to do you" he smirked, Troy have him a look "I'm kidding, I was going to have a cup of coffee, my parents are going back down to the pool area at night, I'm going with them, did you want to come?"

"Okay I will" he agreed

"You don't need to get re dressed in your swimmers, normally at night I just talk to my parents, Annabelle isn't coming" Orion tells him "doe I do like the look of you in your swimmers, too bad everyone else can see too"

Troy just chuckled, even if they were on holiday Orion is still so protective.


	43. Chapter 43

Mr and Mrs Sutherland were already down at the bar area of the pool, there wasn't many people around that area, did they book it out?

"Hey boys!" Adele greeted "I'm glad you two made it"

"We wouldn't miss hanging with you for anything mum" Orion smiled as he sat down at a table his parents set up.

"How are you liking here so far Troy?" Mr Sutherland asked

"Oh I love it here, it's my first time ever being to a resort like this" he responded

"Well you're always welcome back next year, you two seem really close" he chuckled "didn't mum say you two were-"

"Oh that, it wasn't what it looked like" Orion interrupted "mum did you need any help?"

"I'm good sweetie" she replied "you sure there isn't a thing going on you two? This is the closest I have ever seen you with a person, an you were kissing him earlier today"

"We're not a couple, a lot of people think we are, but if we were, we wouldn't hide it" Troy smile, Orion shoots him a un pleased look

"Well Orion you are getting older, I thought you would be starting to try find someone and settle down with?" She questions "I'll like to hold grandkids in my arms one day before I die"

He looked at his mum as she giggled "Declan can take care of the grandkids, I don't want children"

"And what about you Troy?" She wondered "have you thought about settling down with someone yet?"

"I'm waiting till I move out of home and get a better job, a relationships isn't on my mind, but I do want one later in life, to get married and have children" he tells hers "unless someone swoops me off of my feet before than"

Adele looks at both of them, Troy bites his lower lip and glances over to the CEO, this is going to be a long night.

"Well I hope someday my boys will find partners too" she wished

"Declan has a new girlfriend, they haven't even known each other for 24 hours" Orion blurred out

"What!?"

"It's true, don't mind if he also fucks her to on the same night, we all know how you hate if one of us starts having a sexual relationship on the first day of dating" Orion smirked.

Troy was shocked, they started fucking after the first date, was it a date? He counted it as one, he couldn't believe he told Orion he loved him on the first night.

"We'll talk to him once we see him, I'll like this meet this girl in his" Mr Sutherland said in an unimpressed tone

Troy turned to Orion and whispered "you told them so they'll won't care about us?"

"Yes, and it worked" he chuckled as he handed Troy a glass on white wine "I alway have bets that Veronica chick won't last long, all women care about is his fame"

He watched on as the parents talked, Troy was kinder glad the focus was off them, he could see Orion snapping at them over it if they would have continued and that means he'll copt some of the anger.

"After this we could, you know" he told him, Orion quick turned his attention to him and laughed

"You read my mind, finish your drink as we'll head back up" he saids, Troy quickly finished his wine as they excuse themselves and made there way back to their hotel room.

"Now, we're alone" Orion smirked, Troy looked and him and grinned

"Did you say you brought ribbon?" He asked

"I did, come, get un dressed and I'll meet you in there, I just need to do something" Orion informed, Troy laughed and made his way to their bedroom.

* * *

The next day the Sutherland family made their way down to the Beach area of the resort, there was a lot of people there than the pool, Troy placed his towel down under an umbrella as he looked out into the ocean.

It felt so good just to feel the soft salty air hit his face, he had to admit the beaches here were 100% better than the ones back in Harwood. He sits down as the rest the the family finished unpacking their stuff.

"Have you put sunscreen on yet?" Orion asked as he walked over to him "mum wanted me to ask you"

"I put a bit on when I was at the hotel room" Troy confirmed "the stuff in the spray bottle"

Orion looked at him and picked up a bottle of sun screen "I don't trust those ones, here, let me fix you up" he walked over to Troy and sat behind and up and poured a bit of sunscreen onto his back and started to rum it in "I don't want you to getting sunburnt my Troy, once I'm done your back I'll do your chest and face"

"You know I can do that myself?" He chuckled, the CEO seemed to have not heard that messaged and as soon as he finished rubbing the sunscreen into his back he moved over and pours some more into his hands and places them on Troys bare chest.

"This will let me know that you're protected from the sun, after this you need to stay in the shade for 15 mins before contact with the sun" Orion confirmed "after that you can go into the water, maybe a part where my brother and his 'girlfriend' is" he looks out into the water to see Declan and Veronica lightly splashing each other before he takes her into his arms.

"A part of me doesn't like her" Troy chuckled

"I checked the news today, the press got their hands on some pics from the pool yesterday, she's known as just mystery girl" he pointed out

"No wonder, he'll props make a fuss about it later" he saids "I'm going to watch over Annabelle, stay here till I come back"

"But I'll miss you" he looks at him, Orion sighed

"Okay I'll stay, also, my mother wants to have a family dinner with Veronica, just wanted to let you know, so if you need to nap do it before 6:00pm"

Troy nodded "I will, I'll try to get a small nap in before dinner, will you nap with me this time as well?"

"I quite liked our nap yesterday, I might just join, unless my dear brother wants me to spend some time, with him" he rolled his eyes

"That's okay, I can nap by myself, I don't want you to waste your whole holiday on me Orion" he insured.

"You're not, come, theres another shade area we can wait under till your sunscreen sets" Orion informed as he stood up, Troy chuckled and got up himself and followed the CEO the other area.


	44. Chapter 44

As soon as they were finished at the beach Troy and Orion returned to their hotel room and changed out of their wet clothes and into a fresh pair nearly placed out on the bed for them.

"Annabelle and Veronica got along well" Troy stated and he fixed up his shirt "maybe it's a girl thing"

"She likes any new person that comes into our family's lives" Orion confirmed "she's quite a friendly person"

"Your whole family has been nothing but nice to me, I still feel so guilty about all the money spent on me, literally if I even mention one thing they offer to pay for it or even show me it" he sighed

"You have been one of the first people I have brought home to meet my family, my mother keeps telling me to bring you over again sometime, maybe I'm not the only one caught on you" he tells him "Troy, I haven't seen them like this in ages, even Declan has commented on you"

"I hope Declan doesn't take this personally but the reason I have been avoiding him somehow is cause I don't my face all over the media" Troy informed "we were lucky yesterday we didn't get a picture taken of us"

"I told him you don't want to be in the spot light, where has he asked you too?" Orion wondered

"he asked me when I went to get myself a glass of water on Monday if I wanted to go out around the town with him, maybe as a bonding thing?" He told him

"He probably wanted some company, I feel a bit bad since me and him are always together on the family trips and I haven't talked for him one on one for a while" he admits "but he does have Veronica, she needs to prove herself to our parents"

"Do they have to approve of your partner?" Troy asked

"If they don't approve of it there will always be negative vibes, like in high school Declan brought home a girl and dam she was a bitch" he chuckled "I am glad they like you"

"Same, if you don't mind I'm going to take a quick nap, wake me up if you need me Orion" he smiled before making his way to the bed

"Do you have to take a nap?" He huskily said, Troy rolled his eyes as he laid down, the CEO crawled on top of him and sat down on his lap "you know I'm always up for a bit of you know what"

"So you're still wanting more even from last night?" he smirked "oh Orion"

"Last night was amazing my Troy, seeing you tied up and begging for more" he grinned, he thought to last night, how his wrists were tied up to the header of the bed, how he felt Orion's gentle kissed traveling down his neck than onto his chest leaving hickeys on places no one could see, Troy still had to check if the ones on his upper thighs were still there. he sat up and looped his arms around the CEOs neck as they kissed "I see you don't want to nap anymore"

"I do, but I thought we could have a make out session before" he replied. Orion smiled as he pushed Troy down again and started to kiss his neck

"One day I'll give you a mark here, maybe even two, you know how much I want you" he purred "I want you, so much"

"You can have me, I'm all yours Orion" he chuckled as he faced him, he can have all of him, agreement or not, Troy knew this would be the closest he would ever get to him saying that he loves him.

* * *

Troy woke up to a knock on the door, he sat up as he told whoever was knocking to come in, in was Declan

"Hey Troy" he greeted "do you know where my little brother is?"

"He's right here" he told him pointing down at the sleeping CEO "I never knew he was such a napper"

"Orion?, a napper?" Declan laughed "he normally doesn't nap, you must have taught him that, say, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow, just us two, just in this hotel room"

"If Orion lets me I will" he confirmed

"Annabelle did mention he has somewhat of a control of what you can and can't do, he's really clingy to you honestly" he commented "like he's been acting like a totally different person, you must have changed him in a way"

He changed him? Troy thought as he looked back to Orion who has his arms wrapped around a pillow "he seems the same to me"

"He does?" Declan raised an eyebrow "well to me he has definitely changed, you definitely have some sort of power making my brother at like this, it's actually great to see him so close to someone, I'm still not forgetting I walked in on you trying to by the looks of it have sex"

Troy blushed with embarrassment, he didn't need to be reminded again "yes I'm sorry you had to see that, Orion and I were just mucking around"

"I didn't think sex came with friendship, honestly after I first met you, I thought you were one of those gold diggers that normally flock around him, it didn't make it better when you said you worked at a small job, but lately on the phone when I talk to Orion, he seems more full of life, that just be me cause I am so use to his blandness, he's all work work work, he literally use to hide in the hotels bathroom and do his work in there so he wouldn't get caught, but this time he didn't even bring his laptop"

"I don't know how to that you thought I was one of those people, but all my friends think Orion's my sugar daddy so I'm used to it" Troy chuckled

"Well you get that hanging out with a bunch of rich kids" he confirmed "say, one of these days we should definitely hang out, I'm not just talking about tomorrow, just me and you, wouldn't that be great?"

"What about Veronica? don't you want to hang out with her?" He wondered

Declan broke into a fit of laugher "call me a jerk but I don't see me and her lasting, I was a bit intoxicated yesterday and that's why I asked her out right away, she's still coming to dinner"

"So you don't love her?" Troy questioned as he felt a hand go on his thigh

"Troy you are you talking too?" Orion yawned as he sat up, he took him a minuet to fully awake and realise "oh hey D"

"Since little Onion is up, I should get going, I need to shower before dinner, later" Declan said his goodbyes before exiting their bedroom

"What did he want to talk to you about?" Orion asked

"Nothing really, we should get up, I'll make you a cup of coffee" Troy smiled as he slipped out of bed, the CEO quickly followed, just before he could leave the room Troy felt Orion wrap his arms around his body from behind "someone's clingy today"

"Well I am sorry you're so touchable" he whined,

"If you don't let go you don't get your coffee" he threatened, it must have worked since the CEO backed off "thank you, Onion"

Orion just walked in exit the room "why does everyone have to call me that"


	45. Chapter 45

Troy and Orion met up with Mr. and Mrs. Sutherland and Annabelle as the restaurant, Declan texted Orion saying he would be a bit late, he guessed it was cause Veronica was taking longer to get ready.

"Is Declan going to hurry up or what?" Annabelle groaned, just then Declan and Veronica walked into the restaurant

"Declan!" Adele got up from her seat and walked over to their oldest son "finally you're here, and Veronica, you look amazing, black does really suit you"

She turned around and let her black summer dress twirl around "thank you Mrs. Sutherland, it was the best thing I had on me"'

"When you two sit down, there's two spots next to Orion" she smiled, Declan brought her over to the seats and they sat down

"Hello, brother" Orion greeted

"Hi, Onion" he smirked, Orion rolled his eyes before looking over at Troy "don't ignore me"

"You have Veronica to talk to you know, it's not just us anymore" he informed "and I have Troy"

"But dude" Declan wined "I want to talk to my little sibling, the person I rarely see and should call more often"

"Okay fine, and yeah you should definitely call me more often" he rolled his eyes

"You could fly over to L.A one day you know? My door is always open for you" he pointed out

"I would love too someday but I just can't Declan" Orion told him "I'll promise when I get a break I will go and visit you, so you'll be less lonely"

"Aw, now that you have me you won't be so lonely" Veronica smirked "let me talk to my best friend and I can pack my stuff I can move in with you next weekend"

"Thanks for that Veronica but it's best you stay here in North Carolina for the time being, we've been together for like 48hrs, I don't want to take it too far too quick" he said to her, she just pouted

"But I thought you wanted to spend time with me babe?" she wondered "literally after we got back from our walk you went away from me into your hotel room, you didn't come down till I was getting ready for dinner"

"Look I'm sorry-"

"No Declan you're not sorry, I'm your girlfriend you should be focused on me! even right then you didn't even talk to me or touch me?, you can talk to your brother any day this was supposed to be our night"

"Can we talk about this after dinner, you're causing a scene" Declan addressed "we can talk about it back in my room if it makes you feel any better"

"Is everything okay here?" Adele asked, both nodded their heads "good, the food is about to be served"

A waiter came around a placed their meal in front on them, no one really talked until dinner was finished

"Are you alright Troy?" Orion whispered, "you haven't said anything all evening"

"I'm okay, there wasn't any reason for me to speak, you were talking to Declan, I didn't want to interrupt your sibling conversation" he replied "you did say you two haven't spent much time together"

"We haven't" he mumbled "tomorrow I will, if Veronica leaves his side"

"Then tell her to get lost, he's your brother" Troy stated "your parents haven't talks to her at all"

"Because they don't like her, I told you they get salty" he looked over to Declan, Veronica seemed to have her hand on his arm, there was a buzz coming from the singer's phone

"Mum you wouldn't mind if I check this text, my record company called me earlier today saying they would text me something important, I know we can't work on this holiday but it's something that needs to be done by Sunday"'

"You may Declan" she allowed, Declan said thanks as be pulled his phone out from his pocket, Veronica glanced over to his phone screen and gasped.

"Who the hell is this chick you're pictured with?" she exclaimed "I swear if she's with you in that video clip for your song!"

"That chick is the Kira Lee, she and I and doing a duet, my next song is a love song duet, of corse she would be in the video clip, we are supposed to be portrayed as lovers in the video clip" he rolled his eyes "the video clip just needs to be edited and its done, should be released the same say the song hits iTunes, the video clip was going to be a surprised but thanks for ruining it"

"Well I'm sorry I get jealous if I see another woman with my man, you're famous and have many other women, I need to be like this" she shouted "we should go talk about this now, about everything"

"What about my family?" Declan asked "I would like to stay with my family"

"Your girlfriend should be more important to your family, I swear if you don't treat me afterwards I am going to break up with you" she threatens "or would you rather stay with your little brother what whatever that guy is to him"

Veronica shot a look over to the CEO and Troy, Mrs. and Mr. Sutherland just looked away, Annabelle sat close to her aunt's side and looked down. Declan sided and stood up, it was hopeless, he didn't want her to be screaming at the top of her lungs over something small.

He took a deep breath "I'm staying"

"Declan, no, you're coming with me!" She screamed, he looks around to see other people starring at him

"Fine, I'll go" he sighed as he walked away from the table

"You do not need to leave" Orion shouted "leave her, she's not good for you, I'm your little brother I can sense you're upset, please, stay"

"Orion you shouldn't bud in like that" Mr. Sutherland scoffed "Declan is older enough to fight his own battles"

"See Orion, listen to what your daddy told you, this is between me and Declan, I don't need his shitty little brother to tell him lies about how bad I am for him, if you had your own girlfriend and stop being so stuck up and emotionless, you wouldn't need to break your brothers relationship up; come Declan, didn't you want to show me that place across town? I saw something online about it and there something I would like to get from there, maybe you can get that for me to make up for you and your families actions" she grinned as she held his hand "after that we can go back to my apartment and do something I always wanted to do with you, let's leave"

Declan took one final look at his family, Troy looked over to Orion and bit his lip, he's not going to let her get away with this, if he doesn't do anything, Orion would.

"Listen here bitch" Troy stood up from his seat, Veronica turned around and faced him "don't even think about playing innocent, how was Declan supposed to know he was going to hook up with you before the video clip came out, I am outraged for that fact you think your ass is better than everyone else sitting at this table, I think not, if Declan wants to stay with his family he can, is his choice, he doesn't need some gold digger like you too tell him how he can't and can hang out with"

"So he speaks" She laughs "but I do get a choice who my boyfriend hangs out with, and it isn't you or his little so called brother"

"I can speak, unlike you I know when to shut up, Orion is right, you're no good for him and you will never have the Sutherland name on you, and the fact you insulted him, wow I wonder how Declan thinks 'wow I love when my girlfriend insults my little brother like that" he hissed

"Troy-" Declan called out before she cut him off

"Like you can talk, last time I checked you were just a family friend, who gives you a right to speak on their behalf" she crossed her arms, Adele stood up, and grabbed Annabelle, Troy if this didn't stop he would too, be in hot water

"Veronica I'm done, it's over" Declan exclaimed, "how dare you insult my family like that, please, leave and never return to our family, you have no rights after what you said" the singer sighs and walks back to the table, Troy sits down with Adele and Annabelle following, Veronica looked shocked before storming out of the restaurant

"Holy shit I didn't think you would have done that" Declan smiled "thank you, for standing up for me, for all of us"

"So this is going to be great headlines" Adele said as he took a drink of her wine "what were you thinking Troy?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have spoken out about it" he mumbled

"It wasn't a bad thing you know" Mr. Sutherland pointed out "it shows you actually do care for my sons, I saw the look in your eyes when that girl started talking about Orion, it takes guts kid, I'm am so glad my youngest brought you home and not some person like that"

"I too have to apologies" Declan said, "for hooking up with a girl like that, she wasn't who I thought she was, I knew we wouldn't have lasted, she kept talking about moving to California with me, I felt uncomfortable about that, I think I'm going to stick with the single life for a bit"

"I'm glad she's gone" Annabelle cheered "I knew something was up when she asked how much money our family has under our names"

"Troy, a part of me wants to be mad at you but the other part just wants to hug you, my husband was right, you stood up for my sons, for us, I say thank you as well" Adele smiled "I think you'll make Orion happy one day" she gives her youngest a wink, "now if you excuse me I need to apologies to the manager for all the yelling, you can go now if you what"

"Me and Troy were planning to go back to the hotel room, but, I think we would like to spend time with you Declan" Orion informed

"You don't need to, you can go up to the hotel room if want, I got a gift for both of you and it's sitting on your bed" Declan smirked "I wouldn't want to keep you apart"

"But I thought you wanted to stay with us?" Orion asked

"I'll come up later, I will even bring up some sweets and we can put on a movie?"

"Can I join you three for the movie?" Annabelle asked, Declan nodded "yay!"

"Me and Troy will be heading up now, thank for you for setting this meal up as well dad" Orion thanked as he stood up Troy follows him later, they said their goodbyes to his parents and walked up to their hotel room.


	46. Chapter 46

Orion opened the door to the hotel room and turned on the lights _I wonder what Declan gave us?_ Troy thought as he wondered into their bedroom. He looked on the bed to see a small black paper bag, he grabs it and sits down and opens it, it was a bath bomb.

"What do you have there?" Orion asked, Troy showed him and he chuckled "on that one, Declan sent me a photo of it when he was back in L.A, from Lush I think, there's a spa bath on there, I haven't used it yet, I much prefer showers"

"I have been using the main bathroom, I thought would have wanted your own bathroom, since at your place we are separate ones" he commented

"oh yea, you didn't need to, I only use that own since its closest to our room, I can set a hot bath up for you if you want to use the bath bomb" Orion offered

"Would you like to join me?" Troy questioned "Declan said it was both of our gifts"

"I guess we could have a bath together" he agreed

"Is this another first?" He wondered

"Not really, I have had sex with other agreement holders in the past in showers, baths on the other hand, I never let anyone else use my bathroom" he told him

"I'll take it as a first" Troy smiled "now, go run that bath" Orion glanced at him before walking over to the spa bath and turning the water on.

After five minutes the water was up the level Orion wanted it to be, he called Troy over to test the water to see if it was at a temperature he liked.

"Is this alright?" He questioned, Troy stuck his hand in the water, perfect

"It's great, now we just need to get undress, I have the bath bomb here" he showed him it

"I always like watching you get un dressed" he smirked

"Can we, please not have sex tonight? like I mean at this moment, I just really want to have a nice bath with you" Troy told him, Orion sighed and hugged up

"It will be hard, but I'll try to control myself, for you, my sweet sweet Troy" he promised, Troy chuckled as he took his top off and continued to get undressed.

Troy slipped into the warm water, this was great, Orion sat at one end of the bath and him at the other, he held the deep pink coloured bath bomb in his hand before slowly dropping it onto the water, it fizzed straight away giving the room a strong rose scent. He leaned back on the tub, Orion turned the main overheard light off and let the two smaller ones on the side to give a bit of light in the room, he did say he does this after a long day at work, it just feels so nice to lay in the cool water, well for Orion his baths and showers were always cool.

"I have never been a fan of rose scented stuff, but I quite like this one" Orion smiled

"Is the water too hot for your liking too?" Troy joked

"It is, I told you I normally ever only have cold showers, I never really have a bath unless either I'm upset or had a stressful day at work, meetings on top of meetings, staying up till 3am working out what went well this week and what didn't, making sure everyone got the right pay, Monday nights are normally the nights I stay awake the most, or the weeks my company didn't make as much i am up sorting that out, but I am thankful that hasn't happened in the while, we got into a bad business partnership and we were spending more than we were gaining back" he informed "but back on topic, as much as I hate warm and hot showers, I'm sucking it up for you, when I walk into your bathroom, even right after you gotten out there is stream, it's summer you're going to get hot stroke or something"

Troy laughed "I'm use to the hot water, at one point my parents told me to have the last shower because I would always use up all the hot water"

"I thought you would have had unlimited hot water?" He wondered "since you take that long in the shower

"I don't at my home, it's expensive, and I only have super long hot showers at your place because you have endless supply of hot water" he rolled his eyes "maybe once I move into my own apartment it will have an unlimited supply of hot water"

"Where do you plan on moving too?" Orion asked, "there's an apartment on my building that's up for sale, it's like $650,000"

"I don't have that type of money, you know that" he exclaimed "if only"

"I could buy you the apartment" Orion offered, "remember what I said, you name it and it's yours"

"I said to you before I didn't want you to be buying me an apartment, there's some in Harwood Country that is closest to my work I can rent, it's closer to my job anyway" he sighed

"Get a new job, work with me, Troy I want to be close to you, we can look at that apartment when we get home, please, think about it" he begged "these passed days I enjoyed spending time with you, I'm not sure how I'll be if I don't see you more than our original times"

"Then I'll see you for often, how about Wednesday nights? we can do something around town" he suggested "you can come back to my place and we can just hang there, my parents don't mind"

"And what about Tuesday nights? aren't you free then?" He asked

"I'm normally with my friends on that night, I'll try to work around it, I'm sure you don't want to spend time with them" Troy guessed "I don't seem to be the people you would hang out with"

"I wouldn't mind meeting the rest of your friends, since I met once before" he grinned "okay, next time you guys meet up I'll come with you, just fill me on the details"

His face lit up, Orion is actually going to meet his friends finally, Troy knew Jake would definitely be happy, Emma and he can finally get to know each other more than that one meeting all those weeks ago and he was sure Gia and Orion would have a chat, if only Noah would be there too.

"Trust me you'll love the night" he cheered "I want you to see a bit of my side of life, act casual and cool and you'll be alright"

"Okay Troy, I'm trusting you" Orion told him "dam, is it rude to say I just want to touch you right now?"

"It isn't, I kinder feel the same too" he chuckled, Troy moved over to the other side of the bath and placed his head on Orion's chest "hope there's still room here for you"

"There is, face your back to me and pass me that bath wash, I will clean you, my treat" he smirked, Troy laughs as he grabs a bottle of honey smelling bath wash and puff and handed it to the CEO, he then turned his back to him. He felt the cool liquid hit his back than the bath puff as Orion moved it in circular motion "doesn't this feel nice?"

"Very" he cooled, he felt Orion splash some of the warm water onto hid back "would you like me to do the same to you?"

"I am good, I want this bath to be about you, there's something I always wanted to talk to you about" he cooled

"What is it?" Troy questioned, what was so important that he needed to tell him in the bath? "is it something bad?"

"It isn't, it's about us" he confirmed

 _What about us?_ Troy thought, he turned back around and faced the CEO "is there an issue?"

"There isn't one, I just wanted to talk to you about some things, I need to be honest with you, these past couple of days, heck these past couple of weeks I felt different about you, I want you to know everything, I am just afraid you'll see me differently…" he trailed off "I'm so sorry I lashed out at you when you asked how I started doing these agreements, I was scared, I wasn't thinking right, I care for you, you're perfect Troy, I just, don't want to lose you if you see the real me, I'm a fake"

Troy went silent, was does Orion mean saying he's a fake? "you're not a fake Orion, I know that-"

He cut him off "you don't know my past, you don't know how I really grew my business that quick for a person my age, you don't really know all those nights I spent with him!"

"Then tell me Orion, you can trust me" he looked down to Troy and sighed

"the only reason why my company here today, how I'm like this today was because" he took a deep breath "I was in the same agreement you're in, with the Co-owner of my father's company"


	47. Chapter 47

Troy widen his eyes, Orion was having sex with his dad's co-owner? How long was this going on for? He had so many questions, was man the same person who took his virginity when he was sixteen?

"You wouldn't mind me asking why?" he wondered

"He offered to give me money as rewards to build my company up, I was only 20, my business was losing money and wasn't going anywhere, he promised me if I agreed he would take my company to the next level, he kept his promise, and I do not regret it, he showed me a way of living I didn't think was real, so after I ended my agreement with him, I found my own agreement holder, and that's where we are today. Unlike me Troy, I went easy on you, he didn't" he hung his head

"So, he hurt you?" he questioned, Orion nodded "Orion that's terrible, why didn't you say no? why didn't you say anything?"

"I couldn't, remember the rules, if I disobeyed any rules I would have been punished, since you are worried I didn't disobey any rules, well, I tried not to" he explained "when I did get punished, it was only done by his hands, in his agreement there was a set rule, the agreement maker cannot punish the agreement holder with anything other than his bare hands"

"I don't see why you're calling yourself fake before Orion, you were in a consenting agreement" he told him "you did what you needed to do, I don't see you in a different way"

"So, you don't mind at all? It was worth it, every night was completely worth it, even the morning after back pain and headaches" he chuckled

 _Back pain and headaches?_ Troy never thought Orion was ever the person being fucked just giving it "what does headaches have to do with fucking?"

"He got me super drunk on fine wines and spirits, headaches just came with the hangover afterwards, I was underage by a year, didn't harm me" he smirked "I'm not light weight which is a good thing, I drank a lot when I was over there, usually always before sex"

"Declan said you lost your virginity at sixteen, he also said if I can remember that guy fucked you up, were you okay with the agreement cause you has that pass experience?' Troy wondered

Orion just cracked up laughing, what was so funny about an Ex fucking you over? He knew if Jordan did that to him he would not be laughing "Oh Troy, that's what Declan thinks, the boy who took my virginity was a friend of mine in school, we took business together, we dated for at least three months before I called it quits, Declan should have known I am always quiet. I don't know where that boy is now, I think he wanted to build his own travel company"

"I have so many questions, did your parents know about you and your father's Co-CEO being together? Did the man have a partner, how did you get away with it?" he asked "Orion, I don't mean to ask you these questions but, you were so secretive with me about everything, why now tell me?"

"I think you should know if or when we go into a permanent agreement, I'm still so sorry how I acted towards you when you asked, you know I don't want to leave your side, I'll answer your questions when I can, this bath is about us, about you" he said

"why do you choose to be in these when you could be in a normal relationship, what about it don't you like?" Troy cooled

"I just don't want to get my heart broken, how stupid as it sounds, I like my agreements, I like being in control, in control of you" he answered

Troy sighed, he didn't understand where Orion was coming from, a fear of a broken heart shouldn't push him away from having a boyfriend, he bit his lip "I still can't believe I said I love you to you after our first night we slept together"

Orion cracked into laughter again, Troy just rolled his eyes "I couldn't either, most of my agreement holders don't tell me that on the first night, as soon as someone falls in love with me I end the agreement right away, I still offered the agreement to you since I guessed you thought I was crushing on you, we did go out for dinner beforehand"

Troy moved between the CEOs legs and looped his arms around his neck, he looked Orion right into his crystal blue eyes "and look at us now, we have come such a long way since that day, you showed me things I never dreamed of, you've spoiled me rotten, I don't know what to but thank you, thank you for choosing the boy staring at you when you walked into the room"

"I want to say thank you too Troy, for opening doors I thought I would keep locked, for trusting me with your virginity, my parents told me they have never seen me this happy on a holiday since they can remember" he cooled as he moved his hand up onto Troy's cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned in, and within seconds Orion's lips kissed his.

Orion ran his finger through Troy's wet hair as the made out. He moved onto the CEOs hips giving him an erection. Troy kissed his lips one final time before moving down to Orion's neck

"Troy" Orion groaned as he felt him lightly suck, he was surprised he would have done that, Troy broke away before he gave him a hickey and moved his face back up to the other males "that was a first"

"I wanted to surprise you, to show you, that" Troy takes a deep breath "I'm ready to give up my dream of settling down with someone and starting a family for you, I want to go permanent with you"

Orion eyes winded before a smile grew on his face "you don't know how happy I am to hear that, once we get back to my place I will get that agreement fixed up and you can sigh it, I can't wait for you to spend forever with me, my sweet Troy"

"Me either" he smiled as they kissed again "I want to spend more time with you but we should get out, Declan and Annabelle should be up anytime soon"

"We should" he agreed as they both stood up and stepped out of the bath tub, Troy grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself before walking into their bathroom

* * *

"I wonder where they are" Declan asked as he arrived, Annabelle walked over to their bedroom and knocked on the door

"Hello, are you two fine in there?" she questioned, Troy broke away from Orion's kisses as heard the girls voice, Orion was only dressed in his underwear, thank god he locked the door

"We'll be out in a minute!" he called out, the CEO gave him a confused looked as felt Troy move from his lap "here" he threw him his night wear

There was another knock on the door and that was when he realised, he totally lost track of time when him and Troy started making out again as they got dressed. He quickly got dressed and opened the door to see his little cousins at the door.

"Finally, what took you guys so long to change into your PJs?" she asked, "we got the movie and the sweets, I think you two would like it"

Declan was setting up the TV player and smirked when both men walked in, Troy guessed he knew they took a bath together, Annabelle didn't question about why he or Orion smelt strongly like roses.

"Alright the movie is all set up" the older Sutherland brother called out "maybe I should go into acting"

"You wish" Orion teased as he sat down on the couch "you can't act even if you tried"

Declan frowned "you'll see, I can dream Onion, I can dream"

Annabella laughed as she took a handful of sweets "can you start the movie now?"

"Alright" he said before sitting down, Declan pressed play and the movie began. Troy curled up next to Orion, he knew he shouldn't when there were people around, but surely, they wouldn't care. He placed his head on the CEOs chest and watched the movie.


	48. Chapter 48

It felt so good waking up in Orion's arms. Troy fell asleep towards the end of the movie, he doesn't really remember much about the film anyway, comedy with a hint of romance, he hadn't seen that one before either.

Troy wrapped his arms around the CEOs back, he must have brought him to their bed, he liked being this close to Orion, he enjoys hearing his heart beat as his head laid on the older male's chest, if only this was how they would always sleep together and not in different rooms. He smiled as he fell himself falling back to sleep till his phone started to blow up with pings.

He sat and reached for his phone, his eyes winded to see the constant massagers showing up from his friends all about a news article, Troy didn't know what the fuss was all about till he remember what happened last night.

Troy called the last person who texted him, which happened to be Jake, he was happy to hear his friends voice.

"Dude did you see the link I sent you, that's you right?" Jake questioned "it has to be"

Troy clicks on the link for a news article from some celeb news site which mostly gets stuff wrong " _Mystery boy stands up for Declan Sutherland as ex-girlfriend lashes out_ , Jake who the hell was filming this?!"

"I don't know, it just said fan of Declan saw what was going on, wow Troy, I can't believe you stood up to that bitch" he laughed "Gia is looking into the post now, only the side of your face is shown, you're now known as Mystery Boy, that's is going to be your nickname too"

"Jake! I'm never going to hear the end of this, there is going to be fans wanting to know who I am, I stood up for their idol, the chick was insulting Orion too!" he exclaimed "my mother is a journalist she's going to report on this"

"Okay calm down T, maybe there is a way you can get the video taken down, for the meantime its best if you stay away from Declan, we don't want any more things popping up about you" Jake informed "I need to head to work now, I'll text you when I get back, if you someone to talk too Gia is free"

"I will, and thank you Jake, have fun at work" they said their goodbyes and Troy hung up, he looked back over to Orion who was sleeping, he looked so cute sleeping, he knew he had to wake up so that's what he did.

It only took a couple of good shakes to wake him up

"Troy" Orion groaned as he pulled a sheet over this head "It's not even 9'oclock go back to sleep"

"How can I go to sleep when my face its literally over every celeb news website!" he exclaimed, the CEO immediately shot up and removed the sheets from his head and picked up his phone "what am I going to do?!, all my friends know already, my friend Jake said only my side of my face is shown and that was enough to identify me"

"Okay don't freak out, we can fix this, I'll wake Declan up and he can make a post saying he doesn't want fans trying to find you, he can also talk to the companies to remove the article but its's going to be hard once the word is out" he informed "just keep away from Declan, I am not sure that press would be after me too, after news like that there would be press everywhere around"

"I'll just stay in the hotel room till is cleared up" he smiled, "I'm sure Annabelle would keep me company, it will give you some time with Declan since you seemed to be taking this well"

"I hate being in the media, but I'm used to it when it comes to my brother, rarely when I read the article it just mentions my name and what I do for a living, there is lots of pictures of him and me together, I did go to his last reward show, quite a nice night" he commented "I can go wake him up now, if you want"

"We should, it's better to let him know right away" Troy confirmed, with that Orion slipped out of bed and stood up with him following right after

Declan was fast asleep, he had the sheet at his waist and the curtains drawn shut, Orion and Troy sneaked into his room as quietly as they could. Orion crawled onto his older brother's bed before shaking him awake, Declan's eyes shot open as he gave a look on confusion.

"Argh what time is it?" Declan wined, he looked up at his younger brother "you only jump on my bed when you want something"

"We need you to address a news article that came out about what happened last night, Troy's in it and both him and I don't want him to be involved" he told him

"My friends knew it was me straight away" Troy added

Declan reached over to his phone, the first thing he saw was a message from his manager about a story that went out that he guessed was what happened last night at dinner "I'll make a tweet about it now"

"Thank you!" Troy grinned, hopefully his face would be out of the picture soon or at least have it blurred

"Okay tweets up, I have no idea how long it'll take or of it will blow up even more" he confirmed "mum and dad are normally the first people to act when a bad rumour or article is written about us, I'm sure they'll do something, best if you two stay inside"

"What about you?" Orion asked "there's going to be press everywhere trying to get pictures of you and more information, I'll come with you"

"I'm going to be fine by myself" Troy added "just call me when the close is clear"

"I'll be fine facing the press myself little bro, you two can stay here if you want" Declan told him "I'm going to take a shower"

"Guess I will be here if you need me too" Orion mumbled as he looked over at Troy "guess we will have to make our own fun"

Troy waited for Declan to leave the room before he answered, "and what type of fun did you have in mind?"

"You know the normal stuff" he grinned, "I think I'll have a shower as well, care to join Troy?"

He smiled at the CEO "I think that's a great idea"

* * *

Troy should have known as soon as he slipped into Orion's shower he was going to be hit with icy cold water, he still couldn't believe anyone could take a shower with that water temperature, he was kinder glad most of the shower he was holding into the other male.

Orion sat on the couch and flipped through what looked like his Instagram feed, Troy sat down next to him and smiled.

"Who do you even follow on Instagram?"

He looked at him "a lot of the people I follow are from work, or people I know from my brother, I'm surprise I even have followers, I just post stuff from my company, and outings"

"Maybe it's because you're a rich kid" Troy guessed

"It could be, you know you could be a rich kid too, I don't mind giving you a couple thousand dollars" Orion smirked

Troy rolled his eyes, this again "as I say I don't want you giving me that type of money, I still can't get over you brought me a car!"

"I like to spoil you with those types of gifts, the money is always there, that gives me an idea" he said "we should go out somewhere once we get home, to make up for being locked inside all day"

"That sounds alright, nothing too fancy okay?" Troy chuckled "I'm not use to this lifestyle"

"I cannot promise anything my dear Troy, but I know you'll like it" he smiled before bringing Troy closer to him "for the meantime we can chill here"

There wasn't really any much to do, Troy hated the feeling of being locked up, it didn't help all the curtains were shut too. He thought about what his friends were doing, he knew Emma and Noah had their day off date today, they're probably at those markets or even just about to leave. He sighed and looked over to Orion.


	49. Chapter 49

Declan retuned to the hotel room some hours later. Orion glanced over at his older brother as he walked towards the two males.

"How was it?" He asked him

"Not that bad, the press were mostly in the lobby, mum has talked to the staff and we can go out the back way if they are till there tomorrow" he told "mum said she can rent out a private area for all of us to stay, so we aren't stuck in here for the whole day"

"Thank god for that" Orion cheered "god I hate the press sometimes"

"I think a lot of people do" the older brother chuckled "I'm guessing you and Troy had fun"

Troy half smiled, by fun he means watching the news change cause it was the only thing descent on or Orion basically telling him every detail of who he follows on instagram "you could say that"

"I'm surprised, Onion isn't really a fun person" Declan laughed, Orion just rolled his eyes "I'm only joking"

"I get it, people think I'm all work and no play" he saids "unfortunately no one really knows the fun side of me, right Troy"

He winked "I'm not I have seen that side of you yet either Mr Sutherland"

Orion face went blank and Declan cracked up laughing

"Okay so I'm going to go to my room, if ya need me I'll be there" Declan Informed "later"

"We should go into our room too, if you know what I mean?" The CEO smirked

"I know that look anywhere, get everything set up and I will join you" Troy chuckled as he stood up

* * *

Annabelle was sitting into the corner of the privet room on her phone. Sometimes she felt left out when it comes to these types of things, well, being the only child in the room, she watched her Aunty and Uncle set up the tables up as she waited for her older cousins to arrive and their guest.

"Annie can you help me with something?" Adele asked, the teenager stood up and walked over to her "do you think this is set up properly?"

"I think it looks just right, you don't really need to fuss about how the table looks"she insured "I'm sure no one cares"

"I just want it to look nice for the boys, you know all the stuff that happened today, press everywhere, I swear I talked to like ten today trying to get them to leave, sometimes I hate that my children are famous, but I'm also proud of them, do you get what I'm saying?"

"I get it" Annabelle half lied, to all honestly she thinks her aunt might be still worked up about what happened last night with Declan's hook up."why don't I do the rest and you sit down, have a drink or something"

"You have grown up so much, my brother would be proud of you" Mrs Sutherland smiled as she took a seat, She sighed as she placed a water jug on the table, she didn't really like how her aunt brought up her parents, but it was her choice to stay in America when they lived overseas "the boys should be down here soon"

Just as Adele said that Declan, Orion and Troy walked into the room, Annabelle rushed over to them, finally.

"Took you long enough" she joked "I was thinking you guys would never come down"

"Well we had to take the long way around the press, unfortunately they are still here, it didn't help these too take forever to get ready" Declan confirmed as he shot a look over to the other males

"We do not" Orion rolled his eyes "it took you half an hour just to pick an outfit and an extra hour on top to have a shower"

"I do need to look good if the press gets sneaky pictures of me" he winked "Troy knows the plan, I think"

"If press gets into this room I will go to Orion" Troy confirmed "and hope for the best"

"Oh the press won't get in here" Adele added "this place has staff making sure no one gets in, even if the press does we know how to act and work our way around them, we've been doing this for years"

"But Troy hasn't" Orion groaned

"I told you we have a plan!" Declan exclaimed "we got it all undercover,"

"Honestly I like to think about the press as a game, literally if I feel board, I would make a random post and see where it ends up the next day" Annabelle giggled "quite fun, I didn't know so many celeb news pages were so interested in what I ate for breakfast, half my followers are Declan's fans anyway"

"Props seeing if they can find any fun facts about me" Declan half smiled "god I love my fans"

"I'm not even sure I'll last being in the spot light, I couldn't even handle the stuff that came out today but having all eyes on you every step you take is quite scary" Troy mumbled

"I don't even know what the press want with you, you're a family friend, maybe they just needed something to write about" Orion wondered

"Yea totally just family friend" the other brother snickered "I can literally hear the sounds coming out of your room-"

"Declan there is a child here" Adele shouted as she covered Annabelle's ears, Troy blushed in embarrassment, he didn't know Declan could hear everything "come sit down, everything is set up, have a glass of wine and relax"

It was a nice evening and Troy had nothing to worry about, it was actually good to spend more time with just the Sutherland family. He watched Orion and Declan talk about events, sometimes he wished he had a sibling, Troy was lucky enough to have a cousin close to his age and lived near by, before he moved of course, now that he thinks about it a lot of his friends are an only child, bar Jake who had an older sister and younger brother.

Jake always mentioned he wanted to have a big family, well, he liked the idea of having one, he did mention a while ago him and Gia were going to try for their first baby back when they first got married, but never mentioned anything else ever again. Troy just stared at his wine glass, like Jake he wanted a family, maybe not a big one, he liked the idea of having two kids so at least they could grow up with a brother or sister that he never got.

But agreeing to a permanent agreement with Orion basically shatters any dreams and wants he has for a family.

"Are you okay Troy?" Orion asked "you seem a bit out of it"

"Yes I'm okay, I was just thinking" he replied

"Thinking about what?" Troys phone started to ring and the CEO was cut off, he excused himself from the table and walked to a corner and answered the call

"Hey Emma!" He greeted, Troy was happy he could hear her voice, they haven't spoken all week

"Troy! Oh my gosh I'm so happy!" She cheered "I been wanting to tell you since it happened!"

"Wait what happened?" Troy asked, was she offered a high paying job? Did something happen with Noah?

"You'll never believe it" she paused "Noah finally did it, he proposed to me, Troy I'm engaged!"


	50. Chapter 50

So he finally did it, Troy though as Emma went on about her engagement, Noah popped the question as soon as they found a quiet place in the forest.

"I didn't think he would propose today!" She exclaimed "I don't ever remember him talking about marriage, I'm so exited! We are already planing the wedding"

"Would you haven enough money for a wedding? they tend to be pretty expensive?" He questioned

"We'll work around that, keep it small and simple, you know us" Emma giggled "oh by the way the engagement party is this up and coming Tuesday, I got to go, talk to you soon" she ended the call. Troy smiled and placed his phone back into his pocket, he knew they would have been getting married soon. He was happy for them, but that also means now he would be the only not married one in the group.

He sighed and walked back over to the table, as soon as he sat down Orion turned to him, this tie he knew he couldn't like

"So who called?" He wondered

"My friend Emma, she got engaged today and she just wanted to tell me" he replied

"Shouldn't you be happy?" He questioned "Troy is something up?"

"I just don't know how to feel, it's better if we talk alone about it" he informed, the CEO froze

"What happened between you two?" Declan budded in "you don't seem alright"

"It's nothing, trust me it's just between Troy and me" Orion told his brother "excuse us"

"I think it's best if you two stayed" Mr Surherland pipped "it's family night, I don't want you to running off getting yourselves in trouble"

"We weren't, we just wanted to- never mind" the CEO said "I just wanted to talk to Troy, alone"

"Are are you so secretive, you know you guys can come out about your relationship" Declan commented "it's obvious there's something going on"

"Everyone saids that" he rolled his eyes

"I don't see any of my friends kissing each other on the lips, especially my male friends" Adele pointed out "and Declan did tell me about other stuff"

"Orion..." Troy bit his lips "we can't be lying now"

The CEO gave him a glare, he was just happy "it's not what it looks like, me and him are just really close friends, don't believe anything Declan saids"

"Dude I literally caught you mid fuc-" Declan was cut off by his mother

"I'm just worried and excited, maybe I was seeing things, I did have two drinks beforehand" she giggled "maybe I was just hoping my youngest son has found someone he truly cares about"

Troy sighed in relief, thank god, he had a feeling Adele was lying, or she knew Orion would have been upset and could have ruined the whole night.

"If it's that important you two can run off, but to make up for it you two are coming over for dinner one night" Adele winked "go the same way you came, and head straight to your hotel room"

Orion nodded and took Troy by the hand and they walked out of the privet area swiftly, as soon as they got back to their hotel room the CEO locked the door and told Troy to meet him in their bedroom, after some minuets he joined them.

"So what did you want to talk about Troy?"

Troy bit his lips, did he really want to say after agreeing last night "I want to actually have a soulmate, get married and have kids, you know that but the new agreement-"

"I know you do Troy, but"

"The permanent agreement, it won't allow me to do those things, after Emma told me she was engaged, it kinder made be jealous, I don't want to lie to you Orion" he confessed

"When I write the new agreement up, I'll keep that in mind" Orion sighed "it's just, when you agreed last night, I was happy, I knew that I would never lose you, Troy you know how much I want to touch you and be with you"

"I know that Orion, and I want the same" he cooled "I just would like to ask that the new agreement will end once I find someone to settle with"

"And you'll come back to me if you two don't work out?" Orion raised an eyebrow "promise me that"

Troy exhaled, Orion wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to never lose him "yea I'll come back if it doesn't work out, what would you do in the time being?"

"I have my ways, I'm sure I'll be right, I think?" He questioned himself "I'll do what I normally do in break from agreements, which is personal"

He rolled his eyes, there was till so many secrets between them "I guess that will work"

"I'll take a note of that" the CEO ginned "thank you Troy, for speaking up to me about it now other than later, that's a good quality to have if you in my area"

"You're welcome Orion" he smiled "thank you for listening and not yelling at me, you do care for me"

"I never said I didn't care for you, it's just I have stronger feelings for you than my other agreement holders, maybe it's the power of a virgin"

Troy laughed "well I guess so, i wasn't that much of a virgin you know"

"Is there somethings you did with your ex that you aren't telling me?" Orion wondered

"I didn't think you'll be interested in hearing about our shirtless make out sessions in his bedroom, honestly I'm glad I didn't lose my virginity to him, Jordan did ask if we could fuck but I always said no" he winked

"I would loved to hear about those events, and it glad you did save yours, I liked taking it away from you, maybe I can try to one up him?" Orion husky said "you never said he was good at making out"

"Okay Mr Sutherland, try to wow me and one up my ex" he smirked "I'm all yours"

"Well first you won't be needing this" he saids as he tugged on the him of Troys shirt, "maybe not even your pants either"

"I like the way you try to one up my ex" he ginned as he looped his arms around Orion's neck


	51. Chapter 51

It was sad the holiday was over, Troy thought as he finished packing his bags, he liked waking up to the view of the ocean each morning. Orion and Declan already had their bags packed up and waiting at the hotel rooms door.

"When does your flight take off?" Orion asked his older brother "are we dropping you off on the way or-"

"Actually" Declan cut him off "since your birthday is coming up soon I asked mum and dad I I can stay over their place, cause this year I actually want to be home for your 28th birthday"

"That sounds easier, I guess I should say thank you for actually seeing me this year on me" Orion said "I'm going to check on Troy" as soon as he said that Troy came out of the master bedroom with his bags

"Sorry I took so long, I'm kinder a neat freak when it comes to packing" he smiled as he walked over to the CEO side

"It's okay, since we are all here we can go down to the lobby, mum made a check and no press are around" Orion commented.

They all made their way down to the lobby, they were greeted by Mrs Sutherland and Annabelle waiting, in the small hotel cafe

"Why are you three always the last to get here?" Annabelle asked, "Your dad is out getting the car by the way"

"It was my fault I didn't pack my stuff the night before" Troy revealed "I went to bed early and I must have forgotten"

Annabelle just looked at him, it was true, a bit, after Orion was done 'one upping' this ex, which turned into sex that Troy guessed it was going to so anyway, they showered together and went to bed.

"I just got the text from Dad and we can head to the car now" Adele called out "they will be over with our bags shortly too"

"Guess it's time to go, till next year" Declan half smiled "will you join us on our next holiday too Troy?"

"I might, just ask Orion" he informed

"He will" the CEO smiled "we should head to the car now"

Everyone was buckled into their seats and the boot packed, Troy looked out the window one final at the hotel before Mr Sutherland started the engine.

* * *

It felt good to be home Troy thought as he walked into Orion's apartment, of course it wasn't his actual home, just the place he's been staying at every weekend. He placed his bags in his room and walked into the kitchen.

Orion already had his laptop open and his work phone by his side, Troy knew he was properly catching up on work after his week off. As much as he wanted to hug him he thought it would be best to leave the CEO alone for a bit.

"Hey Troy I'm going to quickly get changed and head into work just to check up on things" Orion called out, for a second he was confused why Orion would be wanting to go into work now, till he remembered it was only around 12:30pm "I don't know how long I'll be so I guess you should make yourself comfy"

"Okay have fun" he winked, he watched the other male get up from his seat and walk into his room. Troy guessed his bedroom must me connected to the bathroom, kinder like his. He didn't see the CEO leave his room, and he remembers seeing another door too in his room.

Half an hour later Orion returns from his room, all dressed in his work clothes, Troy looks over at him and walks over.

"I'm surprised how back to business you can be after having all that time off" he smirked

"Sometimes I am too" he replied, "I'll see you soon my sweet Troy" before Orion left he gave Troy a quick kiss and walked off.

 _Now what?_ Troy thought, he made his way back to the leather sofa and sat back down, at least he has the wifi password.

It felt like forever, Troy waited for the CEO to get back, which was perfect time to call his mum to tell her all about the holiday. He didn't really get a chance to do it since a lot of the time he was busy or sleep.

"I can't wait for you to finally get home and we'll talk in person" Mrs Borrows cheered "I'm glad you enjoyed the trip"

"It was really great, I'm glad I got to see that side of town before, let's see long long it'll take me to get use to normal life" he joked "I told Nick I'll be back to work on Monday"

"Oh sweetie, your life is never going to go back to normal if you're hanging around a person like Orion" she smiled "I saw what happened with his brothers hook up, but that's something I'll like to talk to you in person about"

Troy rolled his eyes, he knew he was never going to hear the end of that, it's still buzzing around his newsfeed, it doesn't make it better that Jake is joking around about it too. "I hope it'll blow over in a couple of days, Declan made a tweet about it, I should be in the clear"

"I hope so too, also Tarly knows, have fun with that" she laughed, his eyes widen, he's never going to hear the end of that if Tarly knows

"No no no who told Tara?!" Troy exclaimed, Tara, more known as Tarly, was his cousin who around about two years older than her, one year younger than Orion, who still lives with her parents, the last time he heard she was going to move in with her boyfriend "she's going to bug me about it for ages"

"She's a big fan of Declan's, of course she's going to know, she was also questioning why you were there in the first place" she chuckled "they are planning to come over here in November"

"What did you tell her?" He asked

"You don't need to know, we should save this convo for Sunday" His mum informed "I need to go sweetie, enjoy your weekend"

He sighed as he turned his phone off, he was alone again, at least for now.

* * *

"Troy" Orion called out as he stepped into the apartment, he looked around to see where the younger male was. He smirked as he walked into the living room to see Troy fast sleep, curled up on the couch. He laid a hand on his shoulder and lightly shook him

"Hmm" Troy woke up to see Orion's crystal blue eyes, he smiled, he was happy he was back "you're back early"

"Actually it's been four hours, you just napped for a while" he confirmed "come on sleeping beauty"

He chuckled at the nickname and sat up, now he remembers, he dozed off after he finished his phone call with his mum "how was work anyway?"

"Meetings, lots of meetings, most of them were catch up with my chairman with what I missed, apparently there's going to be a business trip to a smaller enterprise in the state" he cooled "I don't know when that trip is"

"It seems like you had a big day, go have a lay down for a bit" Troy recommended, he always did that after a busy shift at work "I'll even get you some-"

"I would rather spend some time with you" He husky said, as he wrapped his arms around the other male "come on Troy, we relax in different ways"

he closed his eyes, he liked this, if only they had more moments like it, and Mr CEO was right about that, his ways were more sexual than what he doesn't to relax, which was napping. Troy glanced up at Orion and smirked, he has an idea.

"Sit down"

Orion looked at him confused, and did want Troy said and sat down on the couch. Troy waited till the CEO looked comfortable, he took a deep breath and did it, he crawled onto Orion's lap and looked up at him.

"Troy" Orion spoke

"Hush, just enjoy" he cooled, Orion looked at him confused as he felt Troy undoing his work clothes till only his white work top was on.

"What do you have planned my sweet Troy?" he smirked as he took a grip of the other males shirt, Troy made quick undoing each of the CEOs top before pushing it off his body, from the shoulders down till it was sitting on one of the pillows on the leather couch

"I thought I help you relax" he smirked throwing his own shirt to the side, he felt Orion hands on his waist as he pushed himself closer to the millionaire.


	52. Chapter 52

Troy laid back in his bed, it was going to take him a bit to get use to being alone in bed again, he liked sleeping with Orion, he liked waking up to feel him cuddling him. Orion seemed to enjoy his relaxing, it was the first time Troy even dared to do something so dirty, well, to him it was, he didn't know if Orion has done that in the past with other agreement holders or even him, the man who started this all, which Orion haven't given him a name yet, so Troy called him Mr O .

He thinks of how Mr O even started doing these things with Orion, did he just hit him up and took him out on a 'date' like Orion did to him? Or was it more formal and Mr O told him straight up what he wanted and what Orion would get in return for his body?, Mr O is just as mysterious as Orion once was, that's why Mr O was the right name choice for the co CEO, since it all links up to Orion.

The more Troy thought about it the more he wanted to know, he knew he couldn't just ask Orion these things, he might be able to slip it in a conversation.

"So, tell me more about that Co CEO you were with in the beginning" Troy questioned as Orion sat down at the table with his coffee, he raised an eyebrow and sighed

"I knew this was going to happen, he was okay, smartly dressed man, he lived alone in his own apartment, as I remember he was bisexual, like you" he told Troy "he would pick me up from my place and we'll go back to his apartment, which was a penthouse, nothing like this one, this is simple 2 bedroom and two bathroom, his was way more impressive, even my stay bedroom was grand, unlike me, sometimes we shared a bed"

"Anything else?" He wondered, he was shocked to see how open he is about him

"He had this laugh, I can remember it so well, and his body was always soft to the touch, he used to tell me sweet things as we fucked but also really mean things, but it was true, I only did join his agreement for the money, and oh did it pay"

"I see" he said as he took a sip of his just made tea "you're being open about it, I like this no secrets Orion"

"I know you would my sweet Troy" he smirked, "finish your tea and then we'll go out, I wanna spend some time with you on this fine Saturday"

"That's reminds me, this Tuesday" he smiled, Orion looked at him "Emma is having her engagement party, would you like to come along with me?, it's just going to be my friends and us, if you'll like to come along"

"I don't see why not" he agreed, Troy smiled, he bets his friends will be happy about that, especially Jake. "I'll even get them a gift"

"I'm so happy, meet me at my place and we can go from there" he confirmed, Orion side smiled as he drank is his coffee.

* * *

Troy dragged his stuff into his living room, he felt good to be back at his actual home. He did have to admit saying goodbye to Orion was harder, spending a week with someone like that, you could almost catch feelings, Troy sighed, he was lying to himself if he said he didn't like Orion.

Saturday night they spent the night in town, driving around, Troy in the front seat, Orion didn't let him drive this time. He really forgot now beautiful the city looks at night. They ended up just watching a movie in a private area in the theatre and going out for a bite to eat after.

"Troy!" Mrs Borrows cheered as she rushed out of her room "I'm so glad you're back, I missed you so much"

"I missed you too" he smiled as he gave his mother a hug "I have so much to tell you"

"I bet you do, come and sit down and tell me everything!" She said as they both sat down in the living room "so how was it like spending a week in a luxury?"

"It was great, I didn't think the place would be that big, even our hotel rooms were fancy, I did have to share a bed with Orion, it was either him or Declan and Orion didn't like that idea, the part of me sharing a bed with his brother"

Mrs Burrows raised an eyebrow "and so how were the two brothers? You didn't get sick of them spending at that time together"

"I didn't, both of them are amazing, Orion, especially, I don't know where to start.." Troy gushed

"You really do have feelings for him, you can't lie to me Troy" she chuckled "why don't you just go for it and ask him out?"

 _Ask him out, if only she knew_ Troy thought, and if only he could tell her "well, I am going to Emma's and Noah engagement party with Orion, if that counts"

"Noah finally proposed to Emma?" She asked, he nodded "finally, now back on to you, it's a small step in your part, finally inviting Orion to meet your fiends"

"They always wanted to meet him, so Tuesday night should be fun" Troy side smiled "I should start un packing my stuff, also isn't dad coming back next week too?"

"He said he will back next Thursday, that's if he is still allowed to come home a week early" she confirmed "I'll let you unpack now"

"Call me if you need any help" Troy said as he grabbed his bags and brought it up to his room, he knew his afternoon was going to be filled with unpacking his stuff and sorting out the stuff he needs to wash later on that day.


	53. Chapter 53

Orion knocked on Troy's bedroom door, it was Tuesday night which meant it was finally time for the CEO to meet Troy's friends, and of course celebrate Emma's and Noah engagement. Orion watched Troy wrap up a gift before stepping into his room.

"Having trouble?"

Troy glanced up to see him "oh I forgot to check the time, did my mum let you in?"

"Yes she did, she told me you were still in your room" he chuckled as he walked closer to him "and here I am now"

"Which is a good thing" he ginned as he leant over a gave the CEO a quick kiss "we should hurry so we can meet up with Gia and Jake before the couple of the night turns up"

"So it's only you guys at the party?" Orion questioned as he grabbed Troy's waist "that's not really a party"

"It's just a small friend thing, they will have a different one with just family later, Jake and Gia did the same, I might do the same when I get engaged" he winked

"My parents are waiting for the day that either I or Declan get engaged, well, when he get engaged again, and hopefully this time it'll last" he laughed "I don't plan on ever getting married"

"I know Mr doesn't want to fall in love" Troy joked "come, lets get going"

As Troy was about to move Orion moved one of his hands to Troy's cheek and kissed him, Troy looped his arms around his neck as they made out.

"I am lost for words when I'm around you, when we do this" Orion said between kisses

"We really should be getting going" Troy cooled as he broke away "we can always find a nice park and make out there afterwards"

"I like your thinking" the CEO laughed as they both left the room

Jake and Gia were already setting up the table they booked when Troy and Orion arrived. It was a nice place for a last minute book, Noah's parents actually paid for the booking and some of the extras. It would be the time all five, well six counting Orion, will be all together.

"This should be it" Gia smiled "Emma did say there was going to be another guest"

"Yea but she didn't say who" Jake said as he said down "This should be enough", he took another look at the table, it was all set up with cream coloured napkins and gold

"Wait just one more thing" she smiled as she chucked on a handful of what seemed to be glitter on the table, Jake rolled his eyes at his wife "what? It's pink and blue, their fave colours"

"I guess, I already got them a gift like that" he scoffed as his phone when off "I'm guessing that's Troy saying he just arrived"

"Speak of the devil"

"Hey guys" Troy said as he joined the two, Orion slowly following behind "sorry I was a bit late, I lost track of time"

"It's all good" Gia winked "so who's your guest?"

"Well, Jake, Gia, meet Orion, I asked Emma if he could come along and she said yes" he smiled, Gia's month dropped

"So this is the famous Orion" Jake chuckled as he walked over to the CEO

"I didn't think I would me that popular" he said "I didn't think Troy would talk about me"

"Oh he does" she smiled "about how amazing you are and stuff"

"Nothing too in dept don't worry" Troy informed him

"Don't forget you still need to tell us about your holiday" Jake reminded "it's so good to meet you, at last Orion"

"I'll tell you all when Emma and Noah get here" Troy said "do you still need help with anything?"

"We are good, why don't you and Orion sit down" Gia smiled "it's so good to see Troy connect with someone other than us"

Troy rolled his eyes "oh come on, my parents said the same thing"

"Well it's true" Jake laughed as him and Orion sat down

"So these are your friends?" Orion whispered "they seem alright"

"You need to get to know them more" Troy replied "you'll warm up soon"

"I hope"

About ten minutes passed and Gia got a text, Emma and Noah were finally here, she grinned as she walked over to her husband "they're here" they all turn around to see the happy couple walk into the time

"Happy engagement!"

Emma smiled and covered he mouth as Noah looked around the room, Troy guessed they were surprised by the look on their faces.

"You guys" Emma pipped, "I love it"

"Congrats" Jake smirked as he walked over to his best fiends "and finally it's been years"

"I just been waiting for the right time" Noah confirmed "this place looks amazing"

"You can thank Gia and Jake for the set up" Troy added in "they didn't trust me setting up, and it actually lost track of time"

"Aw it's okay" Emma said as she walked over to him "I see you brought a friend along"

"So you must be the Orion guy Em was talking to me about" Noah said "at first I thought she was talking about the Constellation Orion"

"Yea I get that a lot" Orion chuckled "my mother actually has a chain with the constellation on it, it is her favourite one anyway, and you can guess where I got my name from"

"So your mum is into that type of stuff?" He asked

"I guess, I haven't really asked her about it, she's an ex super model and now a fashion designer" the CEO confirms

"I told you he was a big deal" Emma giggled as she sat down next to her soon to be husband "he's also related to a super star singer"

"Oh really" Noah smirked as he looked to Orion "welcome to the gang"

"It's only a one night thing" Orion cleared up, "Troy wanted me to come, you know, to say congrats"

"Oh come on dude, you and Troy seem close and Troy is apart of our gang so you are now it is" Jake said

"Didn't we have a name for this 'gang' back in high school?" Gia questioned "mega something"

"Oh yes megaforce!" Emma cheered "oh that inside joke, we should bring it back for the wedding"

"We can even put it as our table name" Noah joked "yea I agree with this, which reminds me, about the wedding, Emma and I already picked the location"

"Oh show us!" She said with excitement as Noah pulled out his phone

"It's an outside ceremony at the gardens close to the city which also does a function thing, we're going to check it out this Friday" he shows all of them the location and some photos of other peoples weddings as example "we also have a date set"

"When is it?"

"October 20th" Emma chimes in

"That's not that far away, will you have everything ready by that date?" Troy wondered

"We will, our families are helping out a lot, which reminds me, Gia?" Emma turned to her best friend "care to go dress shopping with me?"

"I'll love too, and maybe we can bring Troy along like we when we got our formal dresses" she joked

"I'm good, weddings are different to formals anyway" he rejected, he tried to remember back to that day, Emma ended up getting a long rose pink sweetheart dress from thrift store and ended up doing it up herself but Gia went all out and bought a two piece lemon dress, he also remembers waiting for them to try on every dress they found "I wouldn't enjoy it anyway"

"he didn't attend mine so he won't attend yours" Gia laughed who also asked him to join along, and ended up just going with Emma and her mother to get her wedding dress five years ago "I still have my dress"

"I'm still so happy you guys are finally getting married" Jake imputed "welcome to the married life"

"That just leaves Troy" Noah confirmed "honestly I was wanting to do it for a long while, you even suggested to do it at your wedding but I said no since it was your day"

"I'm quite fine being single" Troy budded in

"Same, my company is my main focus at the moment, I don't think I'll settle down" Orion also added "I never really been in love"

"There's probably lots of people head over heels for you" Jake commented "you just need to find the right one, like the rest of us did" he turns to face Gia who was chatting away with Emma

"That's different to me, I have trust issues when it comes to that, I had people in the past come up to me and act interested only cause they want to get to my brother or my families wealth" he confirm, Troy glanced over to him, he never told him that before, he had to agree with them on that

"Since we are on the topic, how are you guys liking spending every weekend with each other?" Emma questioned, Orion eyes widen "and that holiday last week, I want to know, and I'm sure everyone else does"

"No Emma, it's yours and Noah's night I don't want to take the spotlight away" Troy informed

"You're alright, we have have the rest of the night anyway" Noah insured

"Well, let me begin" he smiled


	54. Chapter 54

"I think those weekends should be just between us Troy" Orion said, "they shouldn't have known in the first place"

"Oh don't be like that" Gia laughed "so what does go on? Come on, the girl of the night asked"

Troy took a deep breath in "I just go over his place to give him company, we have different rooms and all, I like it there, and as for the holiday, it was great, we all had a nice time"

"And what you getting on birth control back in April?" She smirked, he blushed, he was really hoping she would have forgotten

"I'm on it for my own reasons" he replied

"Dude guys only go on it to stop-" Jake was cut off by Troy who seemed to be getting more uncomfortable "oh, sorry"

"Troy's also is staying with me so I can get him ready for his new job at my company" Orion lied, Emma nearly chocked on her drink

Troy saw the look on their faces, Orion needed a cover up, and he gave one, a good one "Yea, I was thinking of taking the job offer, since I thought maybe I should get a new job"

"I really don't believe this" Jake muttered, "I don't see you working in a big time company"

"I never knew you were into that type of stuff" Noah said in a surprised tone "it is a good change for you, city life and all"

"Wait are you going to move to the city too?" Emma asked

"I'm not, I'll stay here" he confirmed

"He didn't let me buy him an apartment" Orion said nearly everyone chocked on their drinks this time, he just glanced at them, Troy face palmed

"Please tell me you're not fucking him Troy" Jake exclaimed, he went silent

"JAKE" Gia yelled "I'm so sorry about him"

"You know I'm not that type of person" Troy lied, he told them back when they were in high school he was waiting till he got into a committed relationship, and he was out of school, he didn't end up keeping that word, he re thought after he lost his virginity to the CEO after only a week of knowing each other. "You know that, let's change the subject"

"I thought I would do something nice, it doesn't mean I'm sleeping with him" Orion continue the lie "it's an an apartment on my block, a couple of floors under mine"

"Anyway" Gia said "so Emma, since you got the wedding place ready what's your honeymoon going to be like?"

"We haven't picked yet, maybe something near the beach" she told them "I wouldn't mind seeing a proper beach"

"My family is looking around to see if they can find any" Noah added "and they will tell us when we have our family engagement event"

"The place we went too was nice" Jake pointed out "one bedroom thing, I don't remember the place name"

"Me either, but I know it was close to the water" Gia responded "nothing fancy, unlike the place you went too Troy"

"We go there every year, nothing special" Orion commented "its a family thing"

"So you're a family man" Noah smiled, "most CEOs tend to be shut out, well the ones I met"

"Um, lets change the subject" Troy suggested as he looked over at Orion, he glad all this friends are getting along at this moment, and how calm he was when Jake made that comment.

Some time time has passed and the night was in full swing, Emma and Gia were looking up dresses on her phone and Noah asked Jake to be his best man, they were also talking about tables and who's going to come as well. Emma even joked about taking all her own pictures at the wedding so she didn't need to spend money on a person to do something she knows what to do.

"So on the topic of weddings" Gia said, "we ever really heard what your dream wedding would be Troy"

He froze, he tried staying away from that subject all night, Orion glanced at him as he answered "I don't think I want to get married anymore"

Gia just looked at him "oh, I always thought you did"

"No it's just, I changed my mind" he answered, the CEO smirked "I should have mentioned it when you guys first mentioned about me being the only one not married"

"That's leaves two of us" Orion smirked as he placed his hand on Troy's inner thigh, he blushed, but was glad no one could see from under the table "you're going to make a great part of my company"

Emma bit her lip and watched them, Troy, the one person she knew and had conversions about this type of thing suddenly saids he doesn't want to get married anymore, this wouldn't be the only issue, but the fact she knows something was up, she saw it with her own two eyes.

"Troy, may we talk, in private?" Emma asked "I think you know why"

"What this about?" Jake questioned

"I don't think so" Orion budded in "you guys can talk any other day-" before Orion could finish Emma cut him off with a glare and stood up and took Troy by and hand and took him away

"Em!" He exclaimed as she dragged him out to the fount of the restaurant "what was that for?"

"Troy" she looked him in the eyes and sighed "what's going in with you can Orion, I saw him smile when you said you didn't want to marry someone anymore, I saw him move his hand on you, I literally saw you guys kissing a while ago, you can't hide Troy, please, tell me, I'm worried about you"

He took a step back, it came out of no where, he knew Emma wanted to know, and he wanted to tell her, but she was right, she did see them kiss, she did see Orion touch him "Emma.."

"And the way Orion looks at you, it's the same look Jake gives to Gia, I saw it when we were talking, he cares for you, are you guys a thing?"

Orion told him not to tell anyone, but this was Emma, a person he trusts "Orion and I, we do have a thing, it's just, I don't know what that thing is anymore"

Her eyes widen "what do you mean"

"Emma" he sighed

"You like him, don't you?"

"Our thing isn't a relationship, it's a sexual agreement"


End file.
